Naruto Gaiden: Rise of a Shinobi
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: The Fourth Hokage is dead and Konoha is on the brink of dispair, In order to save the dead leaders son, Ryu Hayabusa takes Naruto to his own village where he will be trained once he is old enough. But will Konoha accept him? NarusHinaSaku
1. Prolouge

Hello to my fellow Naruto Fans, this is My Debut, I got Inspiration for this fic from a couple of the other Naruto Gaiden fics out there; One by Kyugan and the other by Akkido Umashido, Both of whom made Very cool Naruto Gaiden stories and I am very proud to have been inspired by both of them, and if the second one I mentioned is reading this Could you please update soon, because you are up there on my favorites list.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja gaiden, This is Just and honorary tribute to two of the coolest ninja stories to come out of Japan so rock on!

Naruto Gaiden

Rise of a Shinobi

Prologue

It was a night that no Konoha shinobi would forget, the death toll was catastrophic, they lost a beloved leader, and the fate of a certain child would be sealed. It was the night the Kyubii attacked, and it was this child in the arms of his Father the fourth Hokage as he rode atop Gamabunta to the battlefield. The young leader was having mixed emotions at the moment, grief for the loss of his beloved wife and not being able to raise his son, yet happy he could save his village and provide his son with a power that would make him great.

"You having second thoughts about this?" asked Gamabunta

"No." was the Hokage's reply

"Then let's go." Said the giant toad boss and they rammed head on at the giant demon. Without wasting any time, the young and strong leader wove the hand seals for the Jutsu that would bring the downfall of the Kyubii and the rise of Naruto, Son of the Fourth Hokage.

**. . .**

Ryu Hayabusa sat in the waiting room outside the Hokage's office, "Why did Minato-Sama have to do this?" he asked himself dreading the meeting with the third, then two anbu opened the door and told him to come in.

He had been in this room many times before visiting his friend Minato, the two would chat over some sake and play some cards. But now, those times were now a thing of the past. And the solemn look on the third Hokage's face didn't improve matters much

"I am very sorry Ryu," said the third Hokage

Ryu bowed his head he could not hold back the tears of grief that the boy his father introduced to him on a business trip when he was seven, they had played together, shared stories and dreams together considered each other brothers they never had, was gone. "And the boy?" asked Ryu

"I am about to make arrangements with the orphanage." Said the aged leader

At these words Ryu's emotions turned from grief to anger, he whipped out the dragon sword and imbedded the blade in the desk, his earth-green eyes livid with anger. "That is no place for a boy of his lineage, when the public get wind of what's inside that boy, he will be lucky to make it past the age of three!" he bellowed in anger.

"What will you have me do?" said the third Hokage

Sheathing his sword, Ryu took a deep breath, "Allow me to take him with me to Hayabusa Village, raise him as my son, and if he wishes to when he's old enough, he can return as a very powerful shinobi."

"…" The third Hokage was silent for a few moments, "as long as you promise to take these." And he reached down and unlocked the drawer where the Hokage's personal safe was held and withdrew two sealing scrolls, one was labeled training, and another labeled personal. "The one labeled training contains the basic, intermediate, and advanced training instructions, about chakra theory, manipulation, and basic jutsus for each level, get him up to at least basic before you return, the other contains his father's journals on every jutsu he designed."

Ryu took the scrolls, nodding his thanks. The old man led Ryu down the hall to where the young Chunin Anko was rocking him. "How is he, Anko?" asked the third.

"Slept like a log after he took the elixir." She replied

"Good, Ryu has offered to take the boy in at Hayabusa village."

Anko nodded and handed over the baby Naruto to Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu gazed at the sleeping form of his foster son, and the legacy of the man he considered a brother. "Welcome to the world, Naruto Namikaze Hayabusa."

---

So there you have it, the prologe to Naruto's destiny, like it? hate it? Unsure? Please leave a comment, anything is welcome!


	2. The contract

Chapter 1

The contract

12 years later…

Naruto awoke to find himself in a dark sewer _god Dammit what does Kyubii want now? _He thought to himself and he walked down the passages, he didn't know where he was going but he had to keep going forward. "What stinks" he muttered to himself, but then he saw the passage turn, he heard a rumbling sound that sounded like a beast breathing. Naruto turned the corner and sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily, _that Dream again_ he thought. He looked round his room, it looked like an ordinary 12-year-old kid's room, a desk with a computer on it, the screen in screensaver mode featuring a picture his dad and him on vacation in Hawaii. Naruto smiled, for he knew what today was. A knock on his door broke Naruto's train of thought.

"Naruto, are you up?" called his dad's voice from the other side of the door

Naruto crossed the room and opened the door, there stood his father in his usual attire, "can you come with me?" he asked

Naruto followed him down the halls into the family dojo where the Dragon Sword lay on its stand. "You know what today is, don't you?" asked Ryu, gazing at the katana.

"Yes," said Naruto, "it's my twelfth birthday." He added

"Correct, son, and as you know, when the heir of the Hayabusa clan becomes that age, they are old enough to inherit the Dragon Sword."

"But Dad, I may be your son, but I am not of Hayabusa blood so I am not fit for the Dragon Lineage!" exclaimed Naruto

"That is why I called you here, to make you part of the Dragon Lineage." And before Naruto could Respond, Ryu formed first the Dragon hand seal then the horse and spoke his name, a wall panel slid down to reveal a stair way. Ryu Beckoned for Naruto to follow him and after two minutes of stairs they came to a chamber that featured a shrine with a small cased scroll sitting before the altar.

"You read in the scrolls that the Hokage left me with to teach you from about summoning contracts?" asked Ryu

"Yes," said Naruto "they are used to perform summoning Jutsus, to do this, one must first sign your name to the summoning contract in your own blood, place the fingerprints of all five digits of one hand in blood below the name, in order to perform the Jutsu you pour chakra into the hand you used to sign the contract and make the following hand seals in this order: I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji." Replied Naruto sounding as if he ate the scroll for breakfast.

Ryu couldn't help but smile, _Like his father_ _he loves to read but when he practices the stuff he reads, it results in spectacular results_ "That is correct, Naruto"

"But how will this help me into the dragon lineage?" asked Naruto

Ryu walked up to the shrine and picked up the scroll case. "There is a legend among the summoning shinobi, of the Dragons contract, it was rumored to have been lost when the village hidden in the caves was nearly wiped out by a flood, but the truth was that the founder of the Hayabusa clan was entrusted with it's protection, it has been here ever since, I was the last to sign it, until now, and how it will get you a spot in our lineage, it is that when one signs the contract he becomes blood related to the others who signed it before him or her, so if you sign it, you will become a blood relative of me, when that happens, you are entitled to the blade." Explained Ryu.

"It would be my honor." Replied Naruto

"Then come here, and put your studies to use." Said Ryu who opened the scroll and laid it in front of Naruto.

Naruto pulled a kunai out of the pouch on his side, slit this thumb and became the next person to sign the Dragon's contract. "… All done." Said Naruto adding the fingerprints

"You can try it later, the rest of the clan should be wanting to honor your coming of age, and wish you well as you return to your homeland." At this, Naruto went quiet, noticing this, Ryu put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Listen, I know it will be hard to let go of your friends here, but I swore to the third Hokage that I would bring you back when you turned 12."

"I know, it just won't feel like home like Hayabusa Village has."

"Well, come on." Said Ryu and he led Naruto to the meeting room. He opened the doors and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!" called almost all the Hayabusa clan who had turned out to honor the clan's heir.

Naruto never had a birthday like it! Never before had the entire village turned out to celebrate his birthday, and Naruto couldn't have been happier. When it came time for the gifts, Naruto was jaw-dropped at the pile, half the table was covered with them, and Naruto being Naruto, he dove right in. the first gift he opened was from his dad, a suit that was identical to the one his dad wore, however this one included a utility belt with seals on it and pouches for scrolls. The gift from Sakura (A/N: this is not the same Sakura as in Naruto, for those of you who haven't played the DS game Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, Sakura is a girl in Hayabusa Village training to be one of the shrine maidens) was an Orange and Black Kimono for formal occasions. From Kanji, a Bow and a quiver of arrows. "These arrows have a special seal on them that will explode the target on impact." Naruto thanked him and the others as he went through his gifts that were mostly to help him in Konoha.

Finally Ryu stepped forward "Now it's time for a special gift from me." He said "Come on in guys!" he called and in walked the five members of Naruto's favorite band; Dragonforce! Everyone was shocked to see one of the coolest heavy metal bands to have a record deal with roadrunner records was in Hayabusa village. "You must be Naruto!" said ZP Theart, the bands lead Vocalist

"I sure am." Said Naruto

"Well we've never been ones for fancy introductions so let's get on with it and they pulled out their guitars, drum set, and keyboard and pulled off one of the coolest shows Naruto had ever seen, playing all the Dragonforce classics, along with songs from their newest CD Ultra Beatdown such as Heroes of our time, The Warrior inside, Strike of the Ninja, among others.

Thus ended the festivities, and then came business, once again Ryu stepped forward and said, "If I can have everyone's attention, we will now proceed with the ceremony of Naruto's birthright."

Everyone gasped, one of the clan ninjas stepped forward, "But Master Ryu, he is not of Hayabusa Blood, he won't be able to control the sword." He exclaimed.

"Really? Show them Naruto." Said Ryu

Naruto nodded and wove the hand signs for the Jutsu. When everyone saw what signs he made they gasped as Naruto then made the blood offering and called out "Summoning Jutsu!" at these words, a ruby red scaled dragon the size of a fully grown bull moose emerged in a puff of white smoke. "All right who summoned me!" called the Dragon in a very irritated voice.

Naruto stepped forward and bowed before the great beast. "It was I, great dragon, who just signed the contract just today and summoned you, and would be honored to have such powerful allies as the summon dragon.

_Respectful, I like him_ thought the dragon. Who then turned to Ryu, "You picked a fine young man to sign the contract."

"That's my boy." Said Ryu Smiling

"That is true, now that he has signed the contract, he's now your blood relative, very clever, Ryu, very clever."

"Now that we've met, I believe introductions are in order, I am Naruto Uzumaki Hayabusa, adopted son of Ryu Hayabusa." Said Naruto

"pleasure to meet you, Naruto, I am Therros, the Inferno Dragon." Replied the Dragon.

"Well, then," said the ninja who originally objected, it seemed he changed his mind. "Shall we get on with it?" he asked and everyone agreed

**. . .**

Naruto lay awake in bed, his new outfit, he got earlier today hung by his closet, the dragon sword sat sheathed on his desk, his bag packed and ready and so on. Naruto knew he should get some sleep and it wasn't until 11:50 that he finally drifted off.


	3. Naruto's return

Chapter 2

Naruto's return

The sun crept over Konoha as the villagers and Ninja alike were getting up for the day. The Hokage however was very irritable this morning because the paperwork load more than doubled this morning, a written objection from Mrs. Haruno about her daughter being accepted to the academy, today's stack of ninja missions among others. Just as he pulled the stack of papers toward him, a knock came at the door. The Hokage sighed, _anything to break the hell I've entered_ he thought "come in." he responded

The door opened and in walked two identically dressed people the only way to tell them apart was that one was shorter and had a utility belt with seals on it and a katana strapped to his back and didn't have a headband on. "Ryu? Is that really you?"

"In the Flesh." Said the taller one

"and you must be Naruto, what a fine young man you've become!" said the Hokage. Fine was a bit of an understatement, Naruto had a well-muscled build for his age and most likely will become a chick magnet the moment he steps into his first class

"Last I checked." said the less taller one.

"Well, guess your ready to enter the academy." Said the Hokage.

"That's the plan." Replied Naruto

Ryu stepped forward. "I had a custom headband made for him," he said producing from his bag a headband that had black cloth and the metal part was similar to Ryu's headband except the dragon's mouth was open and the Leaf symbol in the center.

The third Hokage examined the headband, "fine craftsmanship." he said, admirably. "Now then, Naruto, the last month of the Ninja Academy starts tomorrow at 8:30, you will be in Iruka Umino's class, he is a good teacher and you will learn from him well, as for housing…" continued the old man, fishing in a drawer for something and pulled out some keys. You have inherited your family compound, in fact it is next door to the Hyuga compound."

"Figures, Hisashi and My dad were friends, according to a certain **hairball**." he said the last word with a bit more force.

_**Hey, take that back Kit!**_ Snapped a voice in Naruto's head

_Put a lid on it, Kyubii_ thought Naruto

"Well, you know about him do you?" asked Sarutobi

"Yeah, dad told me about him after an incident I'd rather NOT TALK ABOUT, since then I managed to get a mental link to him, he can be friendly… at times."

"Well, best be going." Said Ryu and he and Naruto left the Hokage building.

"All right, where is the Uzumaki compound?" Asked Naruto

"Follow me." Replied Ryu "I've been there myself many times when my dad came here on business, so I knew your dad pretty well."

Naruto followed his dad through the streets, examining shops, and the like. What really peaked his curiosity was the stares he got from women, more specifically girls roughly his own age and slightly older. The first thing they did was drop their jaw and go red and then run off. "What's with the women around here, dad?" asked Naruto, obviously clueless.

"Well, let's just say they find you attractive." Said Ryu a little nervous himself because he was becoming a chick magnet himself for the women in their early 20's. "Why me?" asked Ryu to himself

"Let's pick up the pace before we start getting stalkers on our trail." Muttered Naruto. However when they started to walk briskly, something caught his nose like a fishhook, a smell of something familiar, yet it raised the bar on it phenomenally… the smell of Ramen!

Ryu noticed the glazed look on Naruto's face and followed his gaze to where he was staring, a small noodle bar called Ichiraku Ramen. Ryu looked back at Naruto and then to the noodle bar. "Hungry, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto slowly nodded. Ryu laughed and they made their way to the noodle bar.

Upon entering, they saw a youthful girl at about 17 at the cash register and an older man at a pot. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, can I take your order?" asked the girl

"Uh… do you have a menu?" asked Naruto

The girl ducked under the counter and pulled out two pamphlets and handed one each to Naruto and Ryu. The moment Naruto started reading the menu, his mouth started watering, it took him 15 minutes to choose his order "I'll have miso ramen with extra chasu!" said Naurto

"And you sir?" asked the waitress turning to Ryu.

"The tonkotsu." Ryu said simply but wary of Naruto because of how much Ramen he was able to seemingly absorb through his mouth, remembering the Ramen eating contest at the Hayabusa village festival. "Remember, Naruto, this is lunch, not an eating contest, keep the bowl count to a minimum, please?"

Naruto looked a little down trodden but he said "Okay,"

The cook seemed to have heard him. " How many bowls is he allowed at maximum?" he asked

"His record is ten." Said Ryu

"Well, if he can pack away five bowls, he can have another five free, and just so you know, sir, we run free ramen tickets in the paper every Wednesday. And oh yes, he pointed to a sign on the wall, we're holding our annual ramen eating contest next month if you're interested, prize is 450 Ryo, and free ramen for a month."

Upon hearing this, an evil grin crossed Naruto's face, "I'm going for it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Whoa, one step at a time, Naruto, let's have lunch." Said Ryu and Naruto agreed to the max.

**. . .**

"Man oh man that ramen was phenomenal!" exclaimed Naruto

"Yes it was good." Replied Ryu

Against all odds, Naruto's thoughts of ramen were interrupted by a little commotion going on down the street; "pleeeaase Sauske-kun, there's this new Chinese place in town, the new star wars movie is in theaters, and I just got this new outfit, what do you say?" said a platinum blonde girl tailing after a raven-haired boy who seemed to be getting annoyed with every word she said.

"No for several reasons; one, I already went to that place and ended up in the hospital with food poisoning, two, I already saw that movie (I lost count how many times), three, I'm perfectly sure you got the outfit at some slut's boutique."

"Actually, it's tailor-made" replied the girl

"At where? Sluts R Us?" called Naruto "can't you see the poor guy is not interested?"

"And who are you to diss my all-around sexiness?!" called the girl obviously pissed.

"The name's Naruto, and I'd recommend finding another guy, because he's not interested, sorry rejection hurts, happens to the best of us, even me."

The girl seemed like she had enough and charged at Naruto ready to punch. Naruto couldn't help smiling, he stepped out of the way so she started going right past him, Naruto then lifted his right foot and gave her a small shove in the back and she went flying and ended up head first in a barrel of pickled eggs. Observing what happened, Naruto asked Ryu "Do you think I over did it?"

His dad seemed amused "I think he would be the one to answer that." He said, jerking his head at the raven-haired boy who was approaching them.

"Thanks a lot." He said to Naruto. "That's the fifth time today she tried to get at me." He continued.

"You have fangirl issues?" asked Naruto

"Since I was ten." Replied the boy "and you?"

"Just got here today, but my dad," he inclined his head toward the taller ninja "and I are starting to get a pretty big fan base."

"Well I know several routes to and from the Ninja academy that are un-detectable by fangirls." Replied the boy. "By the way what's your name?"

"Naruto Hayabusa." Said Naruto

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto, I'm Sauske Uchiha."

"Last of the Uchiha clan, huh? I am honored to make your acquaintance." Sauske then had a grim look on his face, noticing this Naruto changed tact. "Sorry, I should've known that would be a sore spot for you." He said cheerfully

Sauske smiled, "Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I have to keep moving or else my fangirls will locate me, so see ya." And he ran off.

"We should do the same." Said Ryu and they ran off, Naruto following his dad to the Uzumaki compound.


	4. New Home New School

Chapter 3

New home, new school

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Naruto astounded at the size of the compound, it was built on rather hilly ground, the main doors, as they entered opened to a courtyard that was mostly a training ground with trees for practicing chakra control, a pond to practicing fire jutsu, a sparring field, and a place for weight lifting.

"Not bad." Said Naruto

The living room had nice furnishings, a very plushy couch, two chairs, a coffee table and an elegantly carved fireplace. The kitchen was less impressive, just a fridge, some cupboards a table, a stove, and a door leading to the downstairs bathroom. Upstairs, there was a bathroom with spa tub, Four master bedrooms, the reason for this was that Naruto's clan (the Namikaze clan) had four core families, each leader had it's own special bedroom. Ryu claimed a room with the forest green furnishings and Naruto claimed the ruby red furnished room, the crimson carpet was thick and soft enough to sleep on, as for the bed it was huge and very luxurious with red blankets and sheets, By the bed was a mahogany desk with an envelope on top and a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room

Naruto's eyes shifted down to the envelope on the desk, it was labeled Naruto. Curious, Naruto picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a key labeled 1138, and a note.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this, then I believe you are back home, congratulations._

_I would give anything to be with you right now, to rock you to sleep, to hear your first words, see your first steps etc. But as you would know, the Kyubii draws ever closer to Konoha, I can feel its chakra signature from here in the waiting room of Konoha Hospital while your mother is in surgery. Soon I'll have to take you to help me defeat it. I've already sent word to Ryu to take you in. What I now wish for you, my son is to become a hero, you now have the chakra of the Kyubii at your command, but I know you have to harness it, have Sarutobi send word to Jiraiya, he will be able to help you understand your power and refine it. I wish the best for you, my son._

_'till we meet in the next life, Dad_

_PS: the Key enclosed in the envelope opens my safe deposit box at the local bank, everything in there is yours now_

Naruto was tearing up, he had figured that it was a hard choice for his father to make about sealing the Kyubii within him, but then he noticed that parts were blotchy, _he was crying when he was writing this_ thought Naruto

_**He was also crying when he performed the Jutsu that sealed me within you, believe me, from what I could see, He loved you, you deserved far more than what happened to you, Kit**_

_Yeah, I guess so_ responded Naruto

"I don't know how you'll sleep in here." Said Ryu's voice from behind him

Naruto turned to see Ryu leaning in the doorway. "I was just checking it out, it seems this would've been my room if the Kyubii hadn't attacked." Explained Naruto

_**I feel soooo Loved**_ said the Kyubii sarcastically

"Well, I guess we could get you a new bed and move it in here." Said Ryu

"For the time being I'll sleep in one of the other rooms, it's getting late and School starts tomorrow." Replied Naruto So he went to the room across the hall, un strapped his sword, placing it on the bedside table and flopped onto the bed and off to sleep.

Naruto awoke early that morning to the sound of whispering outside his window he looked out to see it was a mass of girls scurrying around the house, he looked at the clock according to the clock there was an hour and a half before school starts, he thought he could go there early to see what the school looked like. He strapped his sword on, and checked his gear. Once everything was in order he headed through the house looking for the exit, finding it he walked down the quiet streets in the pale dawn light he saw a figure up the street, recognizing the red and white fan on his back he picked up the pace. "Hey, Sauske!" called out Naruto

Sauske turned, "Hey, Naruto, going to the academy too?" he asked

"Yup." Said Naruto

"Well, lets get moving before we awaken every demonic fangirl in the neighborhood." Replied Sauske

"Hold on." Said Naruto and he pulled a couple apples off a tree and chucked one to Sauske. "Didn't have any breakfast, saw fangirls around my house so I decided to make a run for it before all hell breaks loose."

"I know what you mean." Said Sauske "I've had some trying to take a picture of me in the shower, but that incident I later found out was a guy." That sent a chill down Naruto's spine. "Anyway, You're not from the elemental countries are you?" asked Sauske

"Well, technically I am, I was born here in Konoha, but the circumstances of my birth I'd rather not talk about, and I was taken in by a family friend and raised on an Island off the coast of Japan."

"Do you have any cool jutsus where you come from?" asked Sauske

"Plenty, I'll show you one on break time, okay?" They finally reached the academy without fangirl resistance, Sauske gave him a tour of the academy, showing him where the restrooms were, the training fields etc. "Pardon me, Sauske, but where is Iruka Umino's classroom?" asked Naruto.

"You in his class too, huh? He's a good teacher, just spends a lot of time helping those without a clan name like that Harpie, Sakura Haruno, best stay away from her, she's crazy."

"Sauske-Kun!" called a different voice from the skank Naruto met yesterday.

Sauske froze. "That's her." He whispered. They both turned around to see a girl about Sauske's height, with shoulder-length pink hair, and A forehead to rival those on the Hokage rock. However how much she did seem quite attractive and Naruto always was a natural gentleman in front of the ladies, a trait he learned form Ryu.

"Sauske-Kun, who's your friend?" asked Sakura

"My name is Naruto Hayabusa, and who might you be?" he asked

"My name is Sakura Haruno, say, weren't you the one who Nailed Ino-pig into a barrel of pickled eggs?"

"You mean that platinum blonde slut who is always tailing after Sauske, yeah that was my doing though I should have you know, I am not good at names when it comes to sluts." Replied Naruto as they headed toward class.

As they opened the door they found that many of the students were already there however one certain Blonde was the first to speak. "YOU, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU PULLED!!!" screamed Ino.

Naruto looked up from ditching his apple core into the trash. "Have we met?" asked Naruto, half the class broke out in laughter for the story of this boy of this boy being the cause of her clothes smelling slightly of salt and vinegar.

"MET?! YOU TOTALLY DUNKED ME IN PICKLED EGGS YOU JACKASS, HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!" screamed Ino

"I get a lot of whores throwing themselves at me, so it's hard to tell one from another." Responded Naruto

"Oooooohhhh!" responded the class

"Alright class, settle down. Said a voice behind the three ninja hopefuls in walked a man of about 24. "Now it looks like you've all met our new student would he please introduce hi---"

"New student? That creep dumped me into pickled eggs!" screamed Ino

"Yes, I heard about that, it's all across town." Replied the teacher chuckling at Ino's fuming expression

"Anyway, you're Iruka-sensei, I take it?" asked Naruto

"yes," responded the Iruka "Would you please introduce yourself?" he said as Sauske and Sakura sat in their respective seats

"yes, my name is Naruto Hayabusa, my likes include training, learning new jutsus, weapon training, making new friends, and Ramen among other things, I dislike sluts, enemy ninja, people who think their superior to others, and vegetables, my dream is to serve this village as a ninja like my late biological father once did." He said giving the class a good overview of his life.

"Well, does anyone have any questions for Naruto?" asked Iruka at that the entire class shot their hands into the air.

Naruto chose one of the boys who was seemingly large, but he liked to pretend that people like his physic were mostly muscle. "what kind of Jutsu do you have where you come from?" he asked after saying his name was Choji

"Well, I guess I could show you one, Do you mind Iruka-Sensei?" asked Naruto

"Go right ahead, it would be an opportunity to show the student's a Jutsu from another country." Agreed Iruka

"Well, we'll all have to go outside, it's quite a big one." Said Naruto

Iruka nodded and the whole class filed out onto the training grounds. Once there, Iruka said very interested "Please show us your Jutsu."

Naruto grinned at this. Bit his thumb and wove the hand seals necessary for the summoning jutsu he learned and called out "Summoning Jutsu!" to everyone's astonishment and were even more astonished when a dragon the same one that Naruto summoned at his 12th birthday appeared. A ruby-red dragon the size of an adult bull moose appeared. The Dragon reared its head and sent a jet of fire into the sky.

Everyone looked astounded for they were all told that the dragon-summoning contract was just a legend, even Shikamaru snapped out of his lazy daze and looked stunned. Sakura was flabbergasted and Ino… well, let's just say she was starting to change her mind about Naruto, and started to get her seductive face on.

_**Uh oh… Slut on your tail**_ said the Kyubii, sensing Ino's aroused interest.

_Heh, like a whore like her will ever get me_ thought Naruto as he bowed to the applause of the crowd of students however, Therros was quite surprised by the attention.

"Yo Naruto, What the heck is going on?" he asked the students in turn were just as shocked to hear the dragon speaking.

"Easy, Therros, this is my class." Replied Naruto, "They said they wanted to see one of my Jutsus, so I agreed to show them this Jutsu." Therros nodded in response

Sauske was the first to speak "You've got to teach me that." He said with a look of excitement on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sauske, but a summoning Jutsu is not something that is easily learned, it takes a binding oath of blood." Replied Naruto and he really did look sorry.

Sauske looked a little downtrodden while Sakura was pissed. "Teach him you masked bastard!" she yelled

"Sakura!" said Iruka sternly, "There was nothing in the situation that called for that language, Naruto is exactly right, summoning Jutsus are quite advanced for people of your level."

"B-but N-Naruto-kun can p-pull it off, spectacularly." Said a girl in the corner of the class.

Naruto glanced in the direction of the weak voice to see a dark-lavender haired girl with pearly white eyes and a smile that melted his heart, but he snapped his head back to earth and said "the reason I can do it is a combination of circumstances that I really don't want to talk about." He replied

"We understand, don't we?" asked Iruka to the class most nodded reluctantly but Sauske and Sakura looked at Naruto inquisitively

"I'll tell you later." He mouthed to them. Sauske and Sakura nodded as they went back into the classroom after Naruto dismissed the dragon.

"Okay, Naruto you will sit up there beside Hinata." Said Iruka pointing to the seat next to the angelic girl he saw outside. Naruto went up and sat down next to her. "P-p-pleased to m-meet you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata in her timid voice.

"Pleasure is all mine," responded Naruto, then, noticing her eyes he asked "your one of the Hyuga clan aren't you?"

"W-what makes you say that?" asked Hinata

"Not many people in Konoha have eyes like that, plus I now live the in next compound over, so if you're interested, we could hang out sometime." Said Naruto cheerfully.

Hinata Blushed "The New Star Wars movie is in town, and Sauske says it's really good."

Naruto looked up at her from opening the book Iruka requested they take out and turning to the specific page. "You a Star Wars Fan?" he asked

"O-of sorts" responded Hinata

"I guess so, dinner and a movie?" agreed Naruto

Hinata's mind was ecstatic, not only was her new crush next door to her, but she secured a date with him! So without further delay they continued the lesson.


	5. The Date

Chapter 4

The date

Hinata was incredibly light on her feet the whole way back to the Hyuga compound and amazingly Naruto was just ahead of her with Sauske and Sakura heading to the compound next to hers. _So he really does live next to me!_ She thought with excitement as she went through the doors to find father to tell him her news.

It didn't take Hinata long to find Hisashi who was in his study reading. "F-father?" asked Hinata

"Ah, Hinata I was waiting for you, you know we have new neighbors." Said Hisashi

"Y-yes, I have a d-date with their son."

"_His _son you mean, he lives with just his dad, originally the boy is from here but when his parents died he was taken in by a friend and was raised in a far off ninja village." Replied Hisashi

"Y-yes, well I have a d-date with him"

"Good for you, his father was a good man and a good friend of mine." As Hinata left, Hisashi thought _that boy maybe the key to bringing Hinata out of her shyness and maybe, hmm… this sounds like a call for a clan meeting_

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki Compound, Naruto, Sakura and Sauske were in the living room with their Books doing the assignments Iruka had given them for homework. "Damn, I've never been good with this Theory stuff." Said Naruto. Trying to wrap his head around the stuff in the textbooks

"Well I find it fascinating." Said Sakura pinpointing to Naruto the mistakes in his paper on how to recognize and dispel Genjutsu.

"Book smarts can only take you so far." Said Sauske as he looked over the top his own Genjutsu paper.

"Sauske, could you pass me that Genjutsu scroll?" I'd like to check if I got something right or not."

Sauske passed him the scroll and as Naruto unfurled it to find what he was looking for, Ryu came in. "Naruto, I'm going to run some errands, is there anything you need?"

"Uh, Yeah there is." Said Naruto and he chucked the safe deposit key that came in the envelope to his dad. "My dad left me everything in his safe deposit box to me, I'd like to see what it is."

"Okay." Said Ryu

"Oh, one more thing, I've got a date with Hinata Hyuga, so I'll be home a little late tonight."

_The Boy is growing up_ thought Ryu as he left

Naruto eventually finished his Paper with Sakura's help and went to pick up Hinata. He knocked at the giant doors of the estate. A boy about a year older than Naruto with the uniform Hyuga eyes answered the door. "Ah, you must be Hinata's Date, we've been waiting for you, follow me." He said politely put Naruto could sense disgust in his voice

Naruto followed the boy into the estate and into a sitting room. Where Hinata and a man he believed to be her father. "Hello, You must be Hisashi Hyuga." Said Naruto Bowing slightly

"Indeed I am," said Hisashi "And You are Naruto, am I right?"

"Yes you are, sir." Replied Naruto. Looking at the clock he said "We'd better get moving, Hinata, the movie is in 10 minutes."

"R-right, N-Naruto-Kun." Said Hinata who got up and followed Naruto out of the compound. The Movie Theater looked slightly run down but still lively. As they approached the ticket booth worker looked up,

"Star Wars Clone Wars too?" he asked with a Squawk, Both Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Sorry, both theaters we're running it in are packed."

"You're kidding." Said Naruto

"Yeah, you can't even open the door it is packed that much."

"I-it's okay, Naruto-k-kun, why don't w-we do something else."

Naruto sighed. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"W-well, there is a street up ahead known f-for having h-high q-quality ninja tools a-and supplies, w-why don't we ch-check it out." Suggested Hinata

At the sound of the words: high quality ninja tools and supplies, the loss of going to see the new star wars film was wiped clean from his brain. "Sure, I'd love to check it out." With those words Hinata blushed as red as Sakura's Dress. They abandoned the movie theater and walked a short way to the street Hinata had mentioned.

Naruto looked like a kid at Christmas, there were weapon shops, Bookstores dedicated to books and scrolls of Ninja arts, survival gear, you name it. "Oh Kami, where to start!" said Naruto breathless

"I-I know j-just the place." Said Hinata and she led him down the street to a store with various weapons and training weapons. Etc. above the door was a sign labeled** The True Blades of Konoha**

Naruto gazed at the sign, obviously impressed, "With a name like that the owners must know their stuff."

"Oh, they do." Replied Hinata "they are so good at making kunai and shuriken that they can make mass amounts of them then sell them in bulk cheap." Replied Hinata without her stutter, so they went in.

"Ah welcome, if I don't have what you're looking for we can find someone who does." said a woman in a T-Shirt and jeans Hinata went up to talk to the woman while Naruto browsed the weapons on display. As he leaned over to check out a weapon that was designed to rest on the arm with a grip in the middle, on each side if the grip was a nine-inch blade sharpened on both sides, outside the two blades on each side were two smaller blades about an inch long and on the part that went on the forearm was covered with steel studs.

"Can I help you?" asked a young voice

Naruto turned to see a young girl in a pink Chinese-style shirt, and just by looking at it, Naruto saw she got a lot of weapons concealed in her shirt alone, her Brown hair was done in two buns on her head, and had two small sealing scrolls at her sides, obviously holding more weapons. "Um… Yes, What is this weapon here?" asked Naruto, gesturing to the weapon he was examining.

"Ah, that is a Katar, it's designed for close, hand-to hand combat, takes a very strong arm to wield that properly, but put a muscular man with one in each hand and it could be deadly." She replied "Are you a ninja?" she asked

"At the academy." Said Naruto

"Well, I'm Tenten, Konoha weapons master, if I might inquire to that sword you carry?"

"Oh, This?" asked Naruto putting a hand on the hilt of the dragon sword, Tenten nodded, Naruto pulled it out and handed it hilt-first to Tenten. "My father gave it to me."

Tenten stared in awe at the blade. "This is one of the most well-made Katana swords I've ever seen, does it have a name?"

Naruto nodded, "It's called the Dragon Sword, one of the treasures of the Dragon lineage."

Tenten's Jaw dropped. Naruto expected this. "Mom? You should see this!" she said and showed her mom the sword.

Tenten's mom looked amazed at the blade. "That is the Dragon Sword, never in my career did I think I would gaze upon it!" she exclaimed then looked up at Naruto "Is this your sword?" she asked and Naruto nodded

Tenten looked awestruck at Naruto "Do you think we could have a spar, swords only?" she asked, hoping to test her skills on the heir of the Hayabusa clan

"Perhaps some other time? I'm on a date, speaking of which I need to find Hinata." And he went to find her, and found her examining a tanto dagger.

"That is a good make of Tanto dagger." Said Naruto looking over her shoulder.

"Y-yes it is." Said Hinata

"You want it?" asked Naruto, hand on his wallet

"I-I don't like blades so much, they kinda scare me." Replied Hinata

"Well, I know just the thing for you." Said Naruto and led her over to a place in the store that had a weapon known as Tonfas, thick wooden poles the length of a forearm with a handle on the side making it look like a sort of L. "These can be used for defense or attack, for attack you put the longer ends forward, and can render an opponent unconscious with the proper amount of force or they can kill somebody if hit hard enough in the proper place."

"I-I'll consider it." Replied Hinata looking over them

"Why don't we check out some of the other stores?" said Naruto

"Okay." Said Hinata

They checked out the bookstore and Naruto found a book of fire jutsus, and browsed the other sections. As Naruto passed the ADULTS ONLY section he bumped into a man coming out of that section, who was taller than Naruto, wore a Jonin vest, a black mask kind of like what Naruto himself wore, and the Leaf ninja head band over one eye "Woops, sorry." He said as he dropped an orange book labeled _Make-out Paradise_ and had a label saying not for anyone under 18 on it. Naruto picked up the book looking at the title, but before he turned it over to check out the summery, the ninja snapped it back and bolted for the store counter.

_**My, My, some things never change!**_ Said the Kyubii with a growling laugh

_What are you talking about?_ Asked Naruto

_**That was the legendary Sharingan Kakashi, the only one outside the Uchiha clan to have the Sharingan, I saw him that night, and he was powerful, but then he was in Anbu**_

_Why would a ninja like him read dime store pornography?_

_**He's the biggest fan of the Make out series in the land of fire**_.

Naruto shook his head _Well he's sure downgraded my standards of a Jonin_ thought Naruto

"Naruto-kun!" Said Hinata shocked seeing him near the adults only section

"Uh, Hinata-Chan, it's not what you think," said Naruto

Hinata paused, hearing him say the Chan suffix "W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"I was walking by and I bumped into a guy with a book called Make out paradise in his hands, it was an accident." Explained Naruto, at that Hinata calmed down. To brighten the mood Naruto offered to take her to dinner. And Hinata jumped at the opportunity.

So Naruto led her through the streets of Konoha to Ichiraku Ramen. "I-I've heard of this p-place, it's supposed to be very good." Said Hinata

"Oh it's good all right, the best ramen in town." Responded Naruto with what looked like a smile from under his mask.

"Um, Naruto-Kun, how do you eat with that thing on?" asked Hinata

"Oh, this?" he asked gesturing to the mask "I'll just show you," he said turning to the noodle bar. "I'll have the barbecue Ramen supreme and a coke." Said Naruto, placing his order, he then made a few hand seals for a simple Genjutsu then ran his hand down his mask.

"I-I'll have a small Miso Ramen and a Diet Sprite." Said Hinata

"W-why do you dress like that?" asked Hinata inquiring to his attire

"Where I come from this is the standard attire for ninjas." Responded Naruto. They talked about various things from Naruto describing Hayabusa village to Hinata telling him about her kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. Finally their food came and as they ate Hinata noticed that Naruto's ramen was going right through his mask.

"Genjutsu?" she asked and Naruto nodded

By the time the two finished their meal it was late evening so they started to head home. Naruto dropped her off at the door to the Hyuga compound. "I-I had a great t-time, Naruto-Kun."

"I'm glad you did, for I did too." Replied Naruto "We should do this again sometime." He said before leaping up to scale the Uzumaki compound wall as Hinata went in.

Naruto couldn't help it, he was in love. He returned to his room noticing a box sitting on his bed. Noticing it was the stuff from his Dad's safe deposit box. Curious, he opened the box to find two sealing scrolls, a strange Kunai, (the same type as the one Arashi gives Kakashi in the Kakashi Chronicles), a rubellite that featured a symbol of a spiral. The last thing in the box was a finely crafted flute that seemed to have been carved from one solid ruby. Naruto stared in awe of the work that was put into it, one of the things he was taught in Hayabusa Village was how to use music to express himself, his feelings and thoughts.

_The way of the warrior is two fold, one of battle and one of artistic expression_

That was one of the first teachings they drilled into your head when the Hayabusa Village trained their Ninja, this gave him an Idea, as he was looking through his new stuff, he noticed that Hinata's room was on the end of the Hyuga compound facing his window, and there was a cherry blossom tree who's branches extended between both their windows. He took the flute, and carefully opening the window he gathered a constant amount of chakra to his feet and walked out along the branches and sat in the tree between the two, raised the flute to his lips and began to play.

MEANWHILE…

Hinata Tossed and turned in bed, her body yearned for sleep, but her mind refused that luxury, she couldn't get the image of one Naruto Hayabusa out of her head. She was in love and thought he was too with her. She didn't know what to do, she had almost given up on sleep when a haunting yet romantic melody began playing, from where Hinata couldn't tell, All she wanted to do was listen, it was such a beautiful piece that she wished would never end, yet before she did, she felt herself nodding as she felt as though she was rocked to sleep in the arms of the music's notes.


	6. Graduation exams and Gift of Lineage

Chapter 5

Graduation exams and the gift of lineage

Naruto got up from his new bed in the room that was to be his originally, but it had changed, the crib had been given to the orphanage along with the bedding to be replaced with a bed with black sheets and black and Orange Blankets and the bedspread was a fleece blanket featuring the Kyubii standing before a lone shinobi on a rock standing before the mighty beast. There was a sword stand on his dresser where the dragon sword sat, awaiting the new day, a bedside table with a lamp on it and a book that was the Biography of the Four so far Hokages.

Naruto gathered his stuff and headed down to the kitchen to find Ryu drinking a cup of Coffee and reading the paper. "So dad, you know what today is?" he asked

"Yes, I do, I gave your headband to your teacher, and I will be along to watch your exam when the time comes, but you know I will be leaving for Hayabusa village afterward, so you'll have to take care of yourself."

Naruto's face fell "Yeah, I know." He replied, grabbing a cinnamon roll out of a basket on the counter and head out the back door. He eyed the bushes, _nothing_ checked the roof behind him, _Too obvious_, Underground, he pulsed his chakra into the ground like Sonar, _not their level_ With the coast clear of Fangirls, Naruto scaled the wall and headed down his route to the academy.

Upon arriving, he went to the training grounds alone to practice his Sword katas. He passed from sword Katas to Taijutsu Katas then shifted into the relaxing and graceful Tai Chi. after one final stance of Tai Chi, he smoothly and gracefully knelt down and formed his hands into the Tora (Tiger) hand sign. Upon doing this his mind began to clear of outside interference, he could sense everything around him, the tree he was under, and he sensed all of Konoha, he would come to the academy early every day to do this as a warm up for the day in this state he could sense what was going on in All of Konoha, all was still, yet something didn't seem right. As soon as he sensed it, it was gone. _Hmmm_… thought Naruto

_**You sensed it too kit?**_ Rumbled the Kyuubi's question

_We should stay alert_ thought Naruto

"Hey, Hinata-Chan." Called Naruto knowing exactly where she was, sitting on the academy roof.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked jumping down

"Your chakra signature can tell who you are." He responded simply

"How do you do that?" she asked curiously

"It's a form of meditation that I learned in Hayabusa Village, it is designed as a kind of reconnaissance technique for rather than seeing, you can sense the layout of the area, locate to destroy enemy bases and what not. However the catch is you have to be in a mental state that can't be achieved if you're on the run or in hot pursuit of a target, so it's not as good as the Byakugan but…" Naruto paused

"But what?" asked Hinata

"We're being watched." Said Naruto, gripping one of the Kunai strapped to his leg.

At those words Hinata triggered her Byakugan, scanning the area. "whatever it is, it's hiding in the shadow of the tree behind you." Said Hinata.

_Exactly their style_ thought Naruto and in a flash, Naruto launched the Kunai at the shadow a cry of pain sounded and a hulking figure with decorations that looked like silver spider webs adorning his get up, he was all black with massive talons on his hands.

"Hinata, I may need your help with this guy," said Naruto

"What? And leave me out of the action?" called the voice of Sauske Uchiha the stranger turned it's ugly head to see Sauske up in the tree behind him.

"All right, Sauske, you back me up, Hinata, Keep an eye out for others of his kind, if other's do come u-" Naruto didn't finish because the ninja launched himself at him, Naruto Drew the Dragon sword and countered the blows from the ninja. Despite Naruto's ability with a sword, all he could do was block, he couldn't get an attack in edgewise. "Sauske, Cover Me!" Called Naruto and Sauske made the following hand signs: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_ Sauske called out in his mind, sending a fireball out of his mouth, barbecuing the Ninja.

Naruto panted, still keeping his sword drawn in case there were more, and his thoughts seemed to be answered when 15 of the same type of Ninja emerged from the shadows. "Oh Shit." Said Sauske."

"Time to call in backup," said Naruto, slitting his thumb with his sword, sheathed it, and wove the hand signs: Boar, Bird, Ram, Dog, Monkey, "Summoning Jutsu!" called out Naruto and the result was bigger than expected, instead of Therros, a much larger Dragon appeared, Naruto almost lost his balance as his feet left the ground atop the head of the biggest dragon, a gold-scaled behemoth with a wingspan as long as the Hokage Monument wingtip to wingtip. "What the hell?" bellowed the Dragon, this yell was enough to wake up all of Konoha, which it did, and faster than you can say Ichiraku, almost the entire Konoha ninja force was flocking to the academy. When this happened the Ninjas that were about to strike if it weren't for the appearance of the Dragon made a run for it.

"Oh, mighty dragon, it is I who summoned you to assist me in dealing with enemy shinobi. And you did spectacularly I might add." Said Naruto with respect

"Hmm… you seem a bit small to be the one to summon me but… as long as when your old enough, we share a mug of mull wine as a sign of friendship between the summon dragons and the village of Konoha, But First I'll let you down." Said the Giant Dragon, lowering his head down for Naruto to jump down. "I'll look forward to riding into battle with you one day, Oh, what's you're name?" asked the dragon.

"Naruto Hayabusa." Replied Naruto "And Yours?" he asked

"Gargathon, Lord of the summoning Dragons" said the dragon before disappearing.

At this point, all the Academy Faculty were gathered along with all the Jonin, a few special Jonin and Chunin, and heck even the Hokage was there in his battle Armor. All were jaw-dropped at the sight before their eyes. After a moment of silence, the Hokage called. "Iruka?"

The Chunin teacher hurried forward. "Y-yes Hokage-Sama?" said the young teacher.

"Fetch me two headbands, and Naruto's custom headband."

Astounded, Iruka did what the Hokage ordered, bringing two standard headbands and the Custom-bade one for Naruto. Taking them from the confused teacher The Hokage walked forward to the three young students. "For facing an unknown threat on the leaf village, in the face of certain death and succeeding to ward off the threat of many more hostile shinobi who wished ill on our great village with a single spectacularly performed Jutsu, I bestow to you your leaf ninja headbands and the rank of Genin." Said the old Hokage, Presenting them with the headbands.

Naruto, Sauske and Hinata graciously took their respective headbands, and bowed in thanks. At this the crowd of Ninja applauded, and bounding forth from the crowd was a green-spandex wearing Jonin with Beatles-style haircut. "Allow me to be the first to welcome the three of you burning youth ninjas to the rank of Genin, for as long as you have the Flames of youth, you will achieve your dreams to no end!"

The three of them stared at the man as though he had a mental problem. _Note to self: AVOID THIS GUY LIKE A PLAGUE_ thought Naruto

"Well," said the Hokage, "It is time for the Graduation exams, Naruto could you come with me? There are some things I'd like to talk to you about, AND WILL SOMEBODY GET THIS FRIED NINJA DISPOSED OF PROPERLY!!!" he finished with a yell. At that, two Chunin hurried forward and dragged the body off the training fields

"Naruto?" asked a voice, Naruto turned to see his father standing there. "That was amazing, Naruto, You've made the Hayabusa clan proud today, Your father may be smiling in his grave right now, anyway, I spoke with the clan and they've agreed to give you this." He said handing Naruto a small parcel.

Naruto opened it and gasped, in it was a necklace with the Eye of the Dragon jewel as the pendant. "Are you sure?" asked Naruto

"You have the sword, this is what's needed to bring out its true power, but promise me you will only use it when the situation demands it." Requested Ryu

Naruto smiled and hugged his dad. "I promise." Said Naruto

"I know you will," said Ryu, "Now I've gotta go now, Look after yourself and your new team."

"Goodbye, dad." Said Naruto

"'Till we meet again, son." Said Ryu and was gone in a flash, leaving Naruto standing with the Hokage.

"It's always hard saying goodbye to family." Said the Hokage as he led him to Hokage tower.

Once inside the office, the Hokage sat down at his desk, "First off, I need to know who where those Ninja and where they were from." He started off the bat.

Naruto sat down. "They were from Japan, and they are ninja minions of the Black Spider clan, they specialize in attacking from the shadows catching their targets by surprise." Naruto explained the Different types of Ninja the clan had serving them. "Hayabusa Village has more detailed files of their abilities, I could get them to send over copies for you to look at.

"Very well," said the Hokage, "Now, on to other business, Your father said in his will, all properties of his are now yours the moment you become a ninja, and so here. He said handing him a short list.

Naruto read the list, at the top was the family fortune of… "Oh my god that's one hell of a lot of zeros." He said, he skimmed down the list of things such as a summer villa in the land of Palm trees, his house, which he already knew about, and the things in his safe deposit box.

Naruto thanked the Hokage and headed out of the window. He strode down the streets hoping to show off his new headband. But all he showed it off to was a mass of girls he didn't know that ended up chasing him. He ran as fast as he could around the corner. With the girls tailing him. _Whew, that was close_ thought Naruto dispelling the Genjutsu that had him as a statue in front of a restaurant.

"Hey, Naruto!" called Sauske, Sakura at his tail. "Sakura here just passed the exam, we were wondering if the three of us would like to go out to eat to celebrate, all on me." He called

"I guess so, I could use a meal, where to?" replied Naruto adjusting the Dragon Sword strapped to his back. Sauske smirked "Ichiraku Ramen." Replied Sauske.

Naruto agreed in an instant and so they made their way to the small Ramen stand. "So, when did you two start getting along?" asked Naruto with a smirk under his mask. "Oh, some of the dickheads in another class thought it would be a fun idea to get me together with a girl and lured us both into the same room, me with a letter saying they have something that would be useful to kill Itachi, and Sakura with a love letter from me, we ended up locked in a chamber in Kikyo castle for at least two days, so we got to know each other pretty well." Explained Sauske who then leaned over "between you and me, she isn't that bad." He said with a light blush.

Apparently, they weren't the only Genin with the idea of going to Ichiraku Ramen for there was Choji and Shikamaru sitting there, Shikamaru having just a small chasu Ramen and Choji having a Barbecue Ramen supreme. "Hey, guys." Said Naruto, he had become good friends with this duo during his month at the academy.

"'Sup, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru looking up from his ramen.

"Oh, got the list of my inheritance of my real father, and the three of us going for some ramen." Responded Naruto, sitting down "Barbecue pork ramen, please." He said to Teuchi.

"Coming up!" replied the Ramen expert

"Y'know, there's a festival with a dance at the academy tonight to honor the new generation of Genin." Said Choji

"Cool, wanna go?" asked Sakura to Sauske.

"It'll be a very boring night for you because I don't dance." Said Sauske

"Hey, at least I'll be with you." Said Sakura blushing a little "and besides there is other stuff to do, games, karaoke, stuff like that."

"Hey, Sauske, I still have copies of that picture of you drawing a heart round Sakura's picture in your yearbook just waiting to be posted somewhere for the whole village to see." Said Naruto with his mask wrinkled into what must've been the most evil grin in Konoha. Sauske twitched going several shades of red simultaneously and within a second he had Naruto in a headlock threatening un-writable things to Naruto's manhood. Naruto grinned and with a poof he was gone. A nerve bulged out in Sauske's head.

"Alright, I'll go to the dance with you, Sakura." Said Sauske taking a deep breath.

"Good, now that that is over with, what to do now." Said Naruto's voice from behind Sauske who whirled around to see Naruto finishing off his _seventh_ bowl of ramen. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to see if a certain lady wants to go to the dance with me." He said sliding the money across the bar and walking out.

He found Hinata at a dango stand, with a cup of tea and some dango. "Yo, Hinata," called Naruto Hinata looked up blushing "would you be interested in going to the dance with me tonight?" he asked

Hinata didn't know what to say other than "Y-yes, I'd love to."

"Great, um, waiter, three sticks of dango, please?" he called to a passing waiter.

"Didn't know you liked dango." Said Hinata with a slight giggle

"What, can't a guy have a little variety?" asked Naruto

LATER…

"I sure am surprised that you liked dango enough to have as much as you do ramen." Said Hinata as they walked to the area the party was taking place at, and passed a giant statue of three figures, one of a big man with long hair standing on a toad, one of a thin man with a snake coiled around him, and a woman with a slug sitting on her shoulder.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto

"Those are the three Sannin of Konoha legend, the man with the snake is Orochimaru, the woman is Tsunade, and the creep with the toad is Jiraiya, three of the most powerful ninja Konoha has ever trained." explained Hinata

"Well that settles it, I am to become the Dragon Sannin."

"Ambitious are we?" asked Hinata

Naruto's mask wrinkled in a grin again. "You could say that." Said Naruto as they continued to the party.


	7. Celebratory Mayhem

Chapter 6

Celebratory Mayhem

"Holy!" exclaimed Naruto when he saw the festival, "What do you want to do first, this may be the last time we have some major fun for a while."

"Hey, check this out!" said Hinata, dragging Naruto to a ball throwing game where there were tons of cute adorable plushies up for prizes.

"The more bottles you knock over, the more prize options you have!" exclaimed the stand tender.

"Piece of cake." Said Naruto

"For 5 Ryo you have four shots," he said, handing a ball to Naruto when he slid the money to him.

Naruto examined the bottles set in a triangle. _Heh, taking out the base should do the trick_ thought Naruto and by taking careful aim, he threw the ball so that it curved in a way that he knocked out the four bottles in the base bringing the pile down in a second. The stand keeper was ecstatic "You're the first one to take out all of them on the first throw!"

"It was nothing, had to do the same thing with a kunai once, it's all about angles and timing." Responded Naruto "Ah, I'll take that big rabbit there," he finished and he and Hinata walked away with a white plushie rabbit the height of up to Hinata's waist sitting on her shoulders.

"He's Cute, Naruto-Kun." Said Hinata

"I'm glad you like it." Said Naruto

As they passed through, they noticed a dance floor. Noticing this Naruto grinned, "Hinata, would you honor me with a dance?" he asked in his most gentleman-like voice.

All Hinata could do was take his hand and be swept into the waves of the music as she and Naruto danced, "You're a good dancer, Naruto-Kun, you're a man of many talents"

"Well, I just do my best." Said Naruto

As the music slowed, they slowed their pace, and Hinata laid her head against Naruto's chest as they swayed slowly to the music "And that's just what I love about you." Said Hinata

From what anyone could see of Naruto's face that wasn't hidden by the mask and custom headband, Naruto was VERY red as he held Hinata close.

MEANWHILE…

_So far, so good_ thought Mizuki as he snuck along the outskirts of the festival area with a certain scroll tied to his back. "I'll soon be out of here and at Orochimaru's side where I belong and- What the?" the was cut from his thoughts as a kid crossed his path.

"Ah, Mizuki-sensei, I was wo—" the kid was cut off as Mizuki launched a Kunai at him, hitting him in the torso. The kid screamed in agony. _Dammit, my cover is blown_ thought Mizuki as he sped off

BACK AT THE DANCE…

The kid's screams didn't go unheard, and the first ones into action were Naruto and Hinata who activated her Byakugan leading Naruto, Iruka Umino who recognized the scream and a couple Chunin. They found the kid. "Keikei, what happened?" asked Iruka

"Mi…Mizuki-Sen…"

"Don't talk, you'll waist your strength," said Naruto turning to the other two Chunin "Get this kid to the Hospital, we'll tackle Mizuki." Said Naruto with an air of authority

"Naruto-Kun, Iruka-Sensei, Mizuki is heading for the village exit with a giant scroll on his back," said Hinata.

"Seal off the village, tell the watchman to keep Mizuki inside at all costs, we'll try to intercept him." Said Iruka "Come on!" he called To Naruto and Hinata,

Hinata led the way with her Byakugan. "He's making for the Northern gate, and he's picking up the pace." She said leading her in the precise direction.

"All right, Naruto, you have the dragon summoning jutsu, see if you can take him from above, Hinata, You and I will flank him from the back." Called Iruka.

"Got it!" said Naruto, who slit his thumb on one of his three knives strapped to his leg, and weaving the appropriate signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" he called. Almost instantly he landed on the back of Therros.

"What's the situation, Naruto?" asked the dragon almost immediately.

"Chunin ninja, attacking small child, possibly has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing, making for the Northern gate, our job is to take him from above." Called Naruto "Oh yes, don't breath fire, we must not damage the scroll."

"Understood." Said Therros.

"I have a plan," said Naruto and he formed the Dog hand sign. "Dark cloak Jutsu!" he called out and instantly both he and the dragon became camouflaged into the night. They soon located Mizuki and swooped in and grabbed him in Therros' claws. Naruto undid the Jutsu, however something unexpected happened, A kunai in the hands of Mizuki, stabbed Therros in a ligament, making the dragon let go and dropping him into a clearing and the scroll slid off his shoulder. Naruto Jumped off his draconic mount and landed in the clearing between Mizuki and the scroll, sword drawn and ready. "Come quietly and I'll spare your life." Naruto said calmly

Mizuki just laughed, "You think I'll surrender to a demon?" he asked

"Demon? I know of a certain mutant fur ball within me, but so what, my friends accept me for who I am, not what I carry, for I am no demon, I am a shinobi of Konoha, I have the headband to prove it, bearer of the Dragon Sword, and _Jailer_ of the Kyubii." Said Naruto and he lunged at Mizuki.

The fight went on for about seven minutes until the proper authorities arrived and arrested Mizuki. Iruka picked up the scroll. "C'mon, let's deliver it back to Hokage Tower." He said and He and Hinata followed him to the Hokage residence, with the scroll intact.

"Um, Iruka Sensei, You go on ahead, I'll catch up, there is something I need to do." Said Naruto who sped off.

Hinata, who still had her Byakugan activated, followed him with it to see him face to face with his dragon buddy Therros. "You okay, buddy?" asked Naruto to the Dragon.

"That Kunai didn't totally rip through my ligament, it'll heal soon, we dragons heal at the same rate you do with the kyubii" Replied Therros

"Great, You are dismissed." Said Naruto and the dragon vanished.

AT HOKAGE RESIDENCE LATER…

"You've shown a lot of courage today, Naruto, first foiling an attack from the black spider clan, and now stopping a Chunin from making off with the forbidden scroll of seals, As a thank You I present to you this," and the Hokage handed him a scroll labeled _Shadow Clone Jutsu_,

"Thank You!" responded Naruto, as he turned to leave, Hinata came up to him,

"You are so brave, Naruto-kun" she said, Blushing.

"Hey, You did your part too, I wouldn't have located him if it weren't for your Byakugan." Responded Naruto and they both left.

The Hokage smiled as he puffed on his pipe. "Those two would make an excellent couple, plus they make a good team." He said

Iruka turned to him, "Are you suggesting you put them on the same team?" he asked.

"The team construction is the Jonin instructor's job, I will put it up for consideration, but there are two others that Naruto would work well with." Said the Hokage smiling.


	8. Teaming up

Chapter 7

Teaming up

Hinata and Naruto walked down their road after the party. "So, we're assigned our teams tomorrow." Said Naruto, adjusting his mask. Without warning he started humming a certain tune, but Hinata recognized it.

"Naruto-kun, that tune you were humming, I've heard it before!"

"Really? Nice tune isn't it?" responded Naruto

"Naruto-kun, every night before I go to sleep, I hear a beautiful flute playing, I can't tell where it's coming from or who's playing it, but all I know is that it's playing for me."

Naruto sighed, and lowered his mask fully revealing his handsome face. "Your mysterious minstrel is me, I started playing those tunes for you as a way to express my feelings toward you, and I just wish to say now, even if we don't end up on the same team I…" Naruto never finished because Hinata put her lips against his in a tender kiss.

This action was the first that ever caught Naruto off guard, but it wasn't unwelcome as he wrapped his arms around her back and Hinata's were around his neck, it was pure bliss. Finally after 5 minutes of this, Hinata broke the tender moment. "I have to go, Naruto-Kun." She said a little disappointed.

"Well, see you tomorrow, My love." Replied Naruto, returning his mask to his face. Both of them scaled the walls of their respective compounds.

Hinata was very surprised to see her father waiting for her on the inside of the gates. "I saw that little exchange, Hinata, and I want to say congratulations, he is a fine man, and also I heard about you, Naruto and Iruka taking down a treacherous Chunin, you've made the clan proud today."

"Naruto did most of the work," replied Hinata

"Either way, you did well, and he's always welcome here, be sure to tell him that, Oh, look at the time, you have the team assignments and I'm sure you want to hear your boyfriend's music." He said smiling at her for the first time in her life.

Hinata nodded and raced up to her room to see a shadowy figure sitting in the open window, as she looked closer, she saw it was Naruto sitting on the windowsill with a flute in his hands, her heart racing, she hurried across the room and hugged him and in response his arms hugged her back. "Well, ready to hear some music?" asked Naruto

All Hinata could do was nod as she slipped into bed and Naruto began a tune of romance and triumph of love As usual Hinata wished it would never end, but eventually it did with Hinata staring in awe at his ability. "Where did you learn to play so well?" she asked

Naruto gazed at the flute. _The way of the warrior is two fold, one of battle, and one of artistic expression_ responded the young dragon ninja "That is the first lesson they drill into your head in Hayabusa Village, most of the ninjas there paint or sculpt, but I was never good at that stuff, so my dad got Momiji to teach me how to play the flute, and It turned out I was a natural, but combined with this flute, well, you heard the results." He explained and stood up. "Good night, My white-eyed angle." He said giving her a good night kiss.

"Sleep well, my strong warrior." Replied Hinata as Naruto smiled and left into the night.

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Naruto, hand in hand with Hinata, and Sauske walking on Naruto's other side made their way to the Ninja academy, headbands on and all. "So, we're finally Genin." Said Sauske

"Who would you like to be on the same team with?" asked Naruto,

Sauske thought for a bit "Well, obviously I'd like to be with you, you're powerful, and the first friend I've ever had, Hinata wouldn't be so bad, the three of us make a good team, you saw the results of yesterday, but they try to balance out the teams so having two Kekkei Genkai wielding ninja on the same team would be unfair, Not meaning any disrespect to you and Naruto being together, but I was thinking about My own Girlfriend, Sakura, She would be the brains of the team, providing Genjutsu techniques when needed, stalling the enemy while we kick ass physically while she does it mentally."

"Sounds Like a good Idea," said Hinata, worried of Naruto developing an interest in Sakura.

Naruto noticed the change in Hinata's attitude and pulled her close to his side, "Don't worry, Nothing but death could make me leave your side physically, but my spirit will always be with you, so why don't you stop worrying about me breaking up with you." Said Naruto

This cheered up Hinata and she was in a better mood when they got to the Academy.

MEANWHILE…

"So there they are." Said the Hokage to the gathered Jonin: Kurenai, Asuma, and surprisingly, Kakashi (yes with his annoyingly orange book) among others. "Who do you want, however I recommend Kakashi takes the Uchiha boy under his wing, seeing as his Sharingan most likely will activate soon." He added.

"Well if that's the case, I have request, I would like to train as my squad: Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Hayabusa, for these reasons: they are friends in one way or another, I've seen Naruto's skills in combat, he is excellent at close range, Sauske is promising at fire Jutsus making him ideal for long range, and Sakura has a talent for Genjutsu and probably medical Ninjutsu later on so she can support the other two as a diversion with Genjutsu and possibly as a medic due to her excellent Chakra control, provided they can work as a team."

The whole room was silent at this point after Kakashi's explanation. "Well, since you put it that way, their yours to train. Responded the Hokage.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a good bo-" he stopped at the glare on Kurenai's face "I have a team to talk to." Corrected Kakashi and he bolted

Kurenai shook her head, "If I ever catch him reading that book to his students, I'll hunt down whoever wrote those books and neuter him and shove them up his ass!" she said through gritted teeth, coming back to her senses, she made her request for her team.

BACK AT THE ACADEMY…

Naruto was bored out of his head. It had been an hour since the last team, comprising of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. Had left. Naruto pulled a slip of paper toward him and started folding a paper airplane and launched in for a loop around the classroom on a cushion of chakra, little did he know he had come up with a new exercise for chakra control as he was bringing it towards the door, CRUNCH! His paper Airplane was munched into the hand of a cycloptic Jonin with white hair, his headband pulled over one eye, and a facemask. Naruto looked up. "Hey, I saw you in that bookstore in the adult only section!" said Naruto, adjusting his own facemask.

"You have a good memory, kid, but for my sake and the sake of your minds, I will not describe the books or what is in them." He said assuring them "that doesn't mean I won't read them to myself." He muttered "Anyway, team seven, meet me on the roof in seven minutes." and he teleported away

SEVEN MINUTES LATER…

There they sat in front of Kakashi. "Okay, why don't you folks tell me about yourselves." He said his arms folded across his chest.

"Um sensei? Could you go first seeing as we don't know a thing about you?" asked Sakura

"Oh, very well, My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are too inappropriate for you to know, My dislikes as well, and my dreams? Well, let's say it's the same as my likes." Responded Kakashi

"Fat lot of good we got out of that." Muttered Naruto, taking out a book and starting to read.

"You next Dragon ninja." Said Kakashi pointing to Naruto.

"My name Is Naruto Hayabusa," said Naruto not looking up from the book "I enjoy weapons training, Ramen, learning new jutsus, reading, my friends, and beating the heck out of perverts, My dislikes include perverts, vegetables, People who think their superior, and snakes (no snake has ever survived a meeting with me), my _ambition_ is to become the Dragon Sannin." Recited Naruto.

"You next, Pinky." Said Kakashi nodding to Sakura

"Um, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like my boyfriend, Sauske-kun." Sauske blushed at this. "I also like studying, Genjutsu, and hope to become a medical ninja one day, my hates are Ino pig, perverts, and Liars."

"And you?" Kakashi inclined his head to Sauske

"Sauske Uchiha, there are not many things I like, but many I hate, Dreams are worthless, all I have is an ambition; to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Said Sauske.

_I was afraid of that_ thought Kakashi

"Well, that's all for today, tomorrow we will meet at training field seven, for your first lesson, a survival test, aka your Genin certification exam, and don't eat breakfast unless you like puking." He said and with a poof he was gone.

"Genin certification exam?" asked Sakura.

"Most likely the bell test." Responded Naruto

"Bell test?" repeated Sauske questioningly

Naruto nodded, "We should talk about it over at my place" he said

Back at Naruto's place they sat in the living room, each with a coke, "All right Naruto, what's this bell test?" asked Sauske.

"It was a tradition started by the Third Hokage when he began to train the three Sannin, there are two bells the idea is to get one of the bells from the instructor, however, there is a hidden part to the test, the only way we will be able to do it is by working as a team, even if we don't get the bells, and we still work together, he will pass us because we work together and that's all that counts." Explained Naruto

"I see, if we team up he'll pass us if we work together!" said Sakura understanding.

"Yes, and I have a plan." Said Naruto

"Really, what is it?" asked Sauske genuinely interested.

"All right, the first phase of it involves you, Sakura." Said Naruto looking at the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"Me?" asked Sakura a little taken aback.

"Yes," said Naruto "Phase one, your Job is to trap him in some kind of Genjutsu thinking he is fighting us, while he is busy with the Genjutsu, I'll send in two of my shadow clones, one using the transformation technique to transform into that _Precious _book of his, and swap it for the real thing, then we'll fall back and wait until he's in a false sense of security, and once he starts reading that book, I'll have the clone undo the transformation jutsu and that'll be the signal to make our final move, we will hold the real book hostage in exchange for the bells and a passing grade."

"And what if he refuses?" asked Sauske

Naruto raised his eyebrows so far they nearly went under his dragon/leaf headband. "That's where you come in, Sauske, if he refuses, you'll threaten to use one of your fire Jutsus on it." Replied Naruto. "And the finishing phase is that Sakura will check the bells for Genjutsu, are we understanding?"

"Good Target practice." Said Sauske with an evil grin, and Naruto grinned back

"I thought you would like it." He said and the grins those two were making were freaking Sakura out, _Must be something in the Y Chromosome about blowing stuff up or setting things on fire_ she thought


	9. Journey to the land of Waves

Yeah, Yeah, I know, I merged two chapters into one on the last one, That was a goof on the cut and paste trick, Hope You liked the Double Feature, now on to the next chapter, I'm taking a break on updating to remodel the fic so you get the linear series without an Goofs (or at least I tried)

Chapter 9

Journey to the Land of Waves

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Naruto

"Yes, Naruto, the infamous Tora has escaped again." Replied the Hokage

Sauske growled through gritted teeth. "That's the fourth time this week!" he said "and besides why us!" he finished

"Apparently the Dynamio's wife is impressed with our work" suggested Kakashi

"_OUR_ work? Last time we tracked down that cat, you just stood by and read your porn while we chased it all over central Konoha!" yelled Sakura making all the ninja in the room cower with fear.

Naruto sighed in defeat "come on, gang, let's just get it over with." He said and the gang followed him out.

The Hokage watched the bummed out crew as the exited. _Hmmm… they seem like a determined group, maybe…_ thought the wizened leader but his thoughts were interrupted as his secretary entered. "You have a client here." He said

Sarutobi sighed "bring him in." he said

In walked a man in his early to mid sixties "My name is Tazuna, I am a bridge builder soon to head home to the land of waves, I request a ninja team to protect me from bandits along the way, I only have enough for a C-ranked mission."

"Very well, we will find a team soon." Responded Sarutobi _hmm, this gives me an idea_ he thought

WITH NARUTO AND FRIENDS…

"All right, a cat back with its owner, a wall of graffiti cleaned, and a weeded garden, and for pay, a measly 350 Ryo each." Said Sauske as they returned to Hokage tower for their next assignment.

"Well, the lady who we weeded the garden for also gave us a bonus of some lemonade and cookies for a break," piped in Sakura

"Yes, that more than makes up for the low money." said Naruto "Plus she gave us the recipe" said Naruto

they entered the mission chamber to see the Hokage sitting up waiting for them. "Ah, just who I was waiting for, I noticed how you were down about having another D-rank mission, so instead, I have this for you: a C-rank mission, here you will be bodyguards."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "To whom?" inquired Naruto

"I will bring him in now." Replied Sarutobi

In walked a man of about 65, holding a bottle of Sake. "What? You expect me to trust my life to these…Kids?" exclaimed the man

He got his answer with a kunai sent by Sauske hitting the wall next to him. "You better watch your mouth around here, we may be 12 or 13 but we are Ninja." Said Sauske earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Well, in that case, I'll hold you to those words." Replied the old man "My name is Tazuna, I am a bridge builder currently working on a bridge that will change the future of my home, your mission objective is to bring me there and protect me until the job is complete."

Naruto narrowed his eyes _**There's something fishy about this**_ growled the Kyubii.

_Yeah, best keep an eye on him_ thought Naruto.

"Well, let's get ready." Said Kakashi and they left

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Well, let's go." Said Kakashi when everyone was there.

"Um, Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Seeing as we are to protect this bridge builder, I say we be in a protective formation with you in front, me in the back, and Sauske and Sakura flanking him." Suggested Naruto.

Kakashi leaned in and whispered "Why in back for you?"

"For one, if we are attacked from the front, you have more experience so you can easily take them on and two, I want to keep my eyes on Tazuna, something's fishy about this, I mean if we are to protect him while he finishes a bridge that will change the future of the land of waves, surely someone big will be after his life for one reason or another." Explained Naruto in a hushed voice.

Kakashi nodded, "Good observation, Naruto, why didn't I notice it before? But we won't inquire to it unless the situation demands it." He said, turning back to the group. "alright, gang, we are going into a defensive formation, keep alert." He explained to the group.

The journey through the fire country was pretty uneventful for the past four hours until Naruto noticed something up the road. "Hold up." Said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sauske, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know, let me check." Said Naruto forming a hand seal of his two index and middle fingers crossing, three shadow clones formed and hurried up the road and walked through a puddle, the moment their feet touched the puddle four clawed metal hands shot out of the puddle, the moment the clones were caught they vanished with a poof. After the clones vanished two demonic looking ninja jumped out of the muddle making Sakura scream and Naruto went for his sword, but the ninja went for Tazuna, wielding a bizarre bladed chain, Kakashi jumped in front of them and the bladed chain came around him and he was slashed apart.

"Kakashi Sensei!" screamed Sakura pulling out a Kunai and dove to assist Naruto in protecting Tazuna one of the ninja jumped in front of her lashing out the chain, a gash slicing her arm, barely making it past the ninja she stood beside Naruto who was standing with his sword ready, Sauske in the meantime was busy holding off the Two ninja, "Sauske-kun can't take both of them on at once!" exclaimed Sakura

"You're right, one moment…" said Naruto who crossed his fingers and two clones appeared and the real Naruto ran into the fray.

Sauske against these two ninja is one thing, but Naruto and Sauske together, well that was another story. After some intense fighting Naruto launched a kunai into the arm part of the chain weapon that jammed it, rendering it useless, jamming the weapon gave Naruto and Sauske the opening they needed. Naruto pulled out some wire, summoned a couple more clones and the four of them (Naruto Sauske and the clones) tied the two ninja to a tree. "Well done all three of you." Came Kakashi's voice from up in a tree.

"You're alive, Kakashi-sensei?" exclaimed Sakura

"Sure I am, you just didn't see me use the substitution jutsu." Replied Kakashi

"We could've really used some help down here." Said Sauske, obviously annoyed

"And please tell us you weren't reading dime store smut up there." added Naruto

"For Sauske, I was waiting until the situation got ugly, you two seemed to be doing all right, I mean you took out the Oni Brothers in five minutes, their capture is worth a small fortune, even split between the three of you it would be a lot of money, and for Naruto, I didn't bring my books with me." Explained Kakashi

Naruto sighed with relief, then straightened himself turning to Sakura. "We need to get that wound of yours healed." He said.

"It's not that bad," said Sakura,

"It may not be deep, but the possible poison could reach deeper." Said Naruto pulling out a sealing scroll, unfurling it he made a hand sign and a sapphire blue orb emerged from the scroll.

"What's that?" asked Sauske

"It is a Hekei Seabon, a gem I found while in Vigoor with my dad after the rise of the Vigoor Parliament in a market place, it has the power to heal any injury, heck I even sliced my arm with a kunai just to test it, worked like a charm." He said heading over to Sakura and placing the gem on her arm. A blue glow emanated from the gem and when it died down, the wound on Sakura's arm had healed leaving no scar.

"Now that that's over with, Naruto, Tazuna, the three of us need to talk." Said Kakashi. "Sakura and Sauske looked curious, Kakashi lead the two a little bit out of earshot and turned to Tazuna. "The appearance of the Oni Brother's trying to take your life has seemed to up matters greatly, Naruto here was suspicious of why ninja were asked to guard you, and with Chunin level rouge ninja attacking us, it seems there is more to this than the mission file said." Said Kakashi

"I sort of figured something like this would happen, you gave it away yourself!" said Naruto, Tazuna raised an eyebrow at this. "You said at the start that this bridge you were building would change the future of your home, so obviously someone would be after your life because of it." Explained Naruto

Tazuna looked at Kakashi "Your student here has a sharp mind, I'll tell you, but you'll have to bring the other two here, they'll need to know too." He said

MEANWHILE…

"Geez, they've been gone for a while." Said Sakura getting fidgety, Noticing Sauske was looking bored she said, "Hey Sauske-kun, fancy a little make out while waiting?" she asked a little too seductively.

Sauske blushed, "Thank you for the offer, but this isn't a romantic getaway, we are on a mission, we must remain professional at all times, when this is over you can come to my place and we can make out all you want, okay?" replied Sauske.

"Deal." Said Sakura

"Sauske, Sakura, we need you over here." Called Kakashi and the romantic couple came to where Kakashi and Naruto stood with the client. "It seems there is more to this mission than the file said." Said Kakashi

"There is someone who wants me dead, a man named Gato." Said Tazuna

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up "the Gato of Gato shipping?" he asked shocked

"Yes the same," confirmed Tazuna "He came to the land of waves as a business man claiming he would boost its economy, but that's when things really started going down hill, he may be a respectable business man on the outside, but a majority of his wealth comes from selling drugs, illegal weapons, and contraband on the black market, he hires ninja and Ronin to do his dirty work, the bridge that I am building is a danger to him because it will bring commerce and trade to us by land, not by boat."

"But why hire ninja for a C-ranked mission, this is starting to sound like an A-ranked mission." Said Kakashi

"Simple, we are a poor nation, we can't afford an A-ranked Mission." Explained Tazuna

"I see," said Naruto "Guys, I say we help this guy."

"I'm all for it too." Said Sakura

"It's a little late to complain now but this gets interesting." Said Sauske

_These kids are gonna be the death of me_ thought Kakashi "Well, okay, here's the plan; Naruto, I want you to have Your clones do regular scouting runs in all directions. If they are dispelled, the info will come to you, so if they are dispelled by an enemy attack, we will know." Said Kakashi.

"How many do you want?" asked Naruto

Kakashi thought for a moment "Can you do 25?" He asked

Naruto nodded and performed the jutsu. "Well, on to the land of waves." He said


	10. Enter Zabuza

Chapter 10

Enter Zabuza

"God Dammit, Naruto, you are obviously a little agitated enough to have attacked a helpless rabbit!" yelled Sakura.

"You don't use your eyes, This is a snow hare, it's white coat only comes out in winter, and it's mid summer for crying out loud, plus, my clone that was inspecting that area was taken out by something el—" Naruto never finished for out of nowhere a giant sword came flying and lodged itself into a tree. Almost instantly, a thick mist came through the area and a man could be seen standing on the hilt of the giant sword. He was tall and shirtless revealing a very muscular torso, with bandages covering his face from the nose down and the headband.

"Well, I didn't expect the Oni brothers to have been defeated by a trio of KIDS." He said with a laugh. "This makes things much easier."

"You want to kill my students? You'll have to get past me!" said Kakashi and he lifted his headband to reveal a strange eye that nearly made Sauske keel over in shock.

"What is it Sauske-kun?" asked Sakura

"He has the Sharingan!" he said startled

"That explains why they call him the copy nin." Said Naruto

"Yes, in my bingo book he's called Sharingan Kakashi." Replied the berserker-like ninja.

"I didn't know my name had reached as far as the hidden mist village, but I'm sure you know yours has reached Konoha." Said Kakashi glaring at Zabuza.

"Yeah," said Naruto "I… coaxed the Hokage into giving me a copy of the leaf's Bingo book and I memorized every page of it, this guy we're dealing with is Zabuza Momichi, a rouge ninja from the hidden mist village, formerly known as the bloody mist village, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and master of the silent kill technique." He explained to the rest of the group.

"Bloody mist?" asked Sakura

"I see the boy knows of our… graduation ritual." Said Zabuza with a small chuckle.

"When you travel the world with someone like my dad, you tend to pick up a thing or two."

"At the end of the year at the Mist village's ninja academy, they would pair students one on one and fight to the death, those who remained would become ninja." Said Kakashi. Sakura looked like she was going to hurl. "The last time that happened before the village was forced to do a sweeping reform was when one student who hadn't yet proved himself a ninja picked up a kunai and massacred ALL of that years graduating class."

"Ah, the good old days." Said Zabuza.

Naruto quickly drew his Sword and went into a ready stance. "I guessed they didn't call you the demon of the mist for nothing but that is disgusting." He snapped

Zabuza noticed the sword in Naruto's hands "So that's the famous Dragon Sword, and I thought Ryu Hayabusa bore that blade." He said

"It has been passed down to the next generation." Replied Naruto.

"I smell a challenge." Said Zabuza with interest.

"Well get your sense of smell checked because you're fighting me!" said Kakashi "Naruto, you and the other's get Tazuna out of here, I'll hold him off."

"I'm sorry but you'll need to wait your turn." said Zabuza and he wrenched the blade out of the tree and lunged at Naruto who instantly blocked his attack. And the fight began with Naruto blocking every single one of his attacks. "Hm, You're good." Said Zabuza

"Comes from being trained by my dad; Ryu Hayabusa." Replied Naruto

"Heh, but try to keep up with this." said Zabuza and wove the hand signs for Water Clone Jutsu and multiple copies of Zabuza came into being, charging at Naruto.

"You're not the only one with a clone jutsu, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" called Naruto and Naruto summoned a mass of clones and charged.

Sakura stared in awe as the battle of the clones emerged, while the clones were raising hell, the real Zabuza was trying to make a run for it. _Dammit, that kid is strong_ he thought "Trying to run so soon?" asked a voice, Zabuza looked up in fear to see Kakashi hanging over him. "according to the Sharingan you wasted chakra creating THAT many clones, Naruto and my other subordinates are making a run for it, while I deal with you!"

_Dammit, he's right, don't know if I'll be able to face the Sharingan but I'll have to try._ And try Zabuza did but whatever jutsu he threw at Kakashi was met by the same one cast by Kakashi. In one moment, Zabuza tried to catch his breath, that was when Kakashi struck with WATER STYLE GIANT VORTEX JUTSU sending Zabuza for a loop in a giant flood and slammed into a tree, Dazed he looked around and to his horror he saw Kakashi sitting up in the tree above him with a kunai in hand. "It ends here, Zabuza."

But before the kunai could make impact, three Senbon needles flew out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck and he fell over dead. "My fellow Hunter Nin Owe you our gratitude." Said a voice. Kakashi looked around to see a hunter ninja obviously from the Mist Village. The Ninja Jumped down, gathered Zabuza's body and teleported away.

_Strange_ thought Kakashi but As soon as he thought this, he keeled over, exhausted, the last thing he remembered was seeing three figures coming towards him, but he was rendered unconscious.


	11. Climb a What?

Chapter 11

Climb a what?

Kakashi awoke to find himself in a bed and the sun shining through the window. He heard Naruto singing in what sounded like a shower. _Kid can sing pretty damn well._ Thought Kakashi as he tried to move. "Ah, you're awake, Kakashi-sensei" said Sauske's voice Kakashi turned to see Sauske sitting on the windowsill sharpening a kunai.

"Yeah, who brought me here?" asked Kakashi

"After we got Tazuna here, Naruto sent three of those clones of his in to retrieve you, since then we have taken turns keeping an eye on you." Responded Sauske. Kakashi tried to get up. "Sensei, you need to rest, I may not have my Sharingan yet, but I do know of its drawbacks." Said Sauske in a concerned voice

"… Fine, but call the others in here, I have something important to tell you all." Said Kakashi. Sauske nodded and left.

_I hope they're ready for a mission like this_ thought Kakashi. Soon Naruto, Sauske and Sakura entered the room.

"You really had us worried there, Kakashi-Sensei!" said Naruto who from the looks of it just got out of the shower

Kakashi smiled at the three but then his face got serious. "There is something you should know; Zabuza isn't dead." He stopped to examine the reaction these words gave; Sauske only raised an eyebrow, Naruto's hands balled up into fists, but the words had the most impact on Sakura who fell face flat on the floor the moment those words left the Jonin's mouth.

"B-but Kakashi-Sensei, I thought you dealt with him when Naruto made short work of those water clones and got Tazuna to safety, because Naruto's clones didn't see Zabuza anywhere." Said Sakura in a panic

"Calm down, Sakura," Said Sauske who bent down to hug his girlfriend, trying to comfort her.

"How did he survive?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi explained of the intervention of the Hunter Nin and how it was possible that the hunter Nin was Zabuza's ally.

"Hunter Nin?" asked Sauske

"They are a Corp of Ninja designed to capture and kill missing Ninjas, once the ninja is dead, they dispose of the body in a specific means so it seems the person never exists, they know enough about human anatomy to know what the person did for Jutsu, what elixirs and potions the person drank and much more." Explained Kakashi

_**So much for the saying Dead men tell no tales**_ said the Kyubii

"This Ninja took out Zabuza using Senbon needles, normally not lethal unless they pierce a certain spot, so it must've rendered him into a Death-like state which can be undone by a jutsu."

"So in other words we have to train to prepare for their next strike." Said Naruto

"How do we do that?" asked Sakura

Kakashi shrugged "Climb a tree." He said simply

A SHORT WALK OUTSIDE LATER…

"Did I hear you correctly?" asked Sasuke trying to clear out his ear with his little finger "Because I could've sworn you said climb a tree." They were out in a clearing not far from Tazuna's house, Kakashi was on crutches.

"No, your heard me correct, Naruto, but the catch is; you don't use your hands, what you do is channel chakra to the feet which is the hardest place to do it, the chakra level must be right, too much and you will damage the tree, too little and you won't stick at all; like so," Kakashi formed the ram seal with his hands and walked to the tree, stuck out his foot and started to walk up the tree. Stopping only when he hung upside down from a low branch. "The theory behind this is if you can master this, no jutsu should be beyond your reach." Explained Kakashi

"I'll hold you to those words or else I'm gonna be disappointed." Called Naruto who was hanging upside down from three branches above Kakashi reading his book.

"How in Kami's name did you do that?" asked Kakashi astounded

"Hayabusa village has more challenging forms of chakra control, after standing on a rolling boulder, balancing on a spike with one finger, this is a piece of cake." Explained Naruto

It would be easy to say both his teammates were shocked. And they stayed shocked for Naruto made it look like taking candy from a baby (not that they'd ever do that). After about 20 minutes of doing this, Sakura was already making significant progress, and Sauske was already at half her ability. He noticed Naruto was practicing his sword katas that he obviously designed. "Yo Naruto, can you give me a little advice on this?" he asked his friend.

"What are the signs for that fireball jutsu of yours? it looks like fun to use." Responded Naruto "the trick is to remain calm, take a few deep breaths and get a running start."

Sauske smirked, "The seals are in this order: Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger." Explained Sauske "Oh, and have something to drink nearby, those jutsus can get you thirsty." he added

Naruto got up and went elsewhere. While the others kept on what they were doing.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Naruto got up and snuck out of the house and went to a spot overlooking the mangroves, he found this spot recently and had snuck out in the morning to sit here and read. It was quite pleasant to sit by the water with a good book in his hands, really calmed his nerves that would normally be stressed with the dangers of Gato, Zabuza, and Zabuza's mysterious ally. As he opened the book he heard something, whipping around, hand on a kunai, he saw that it was a young woman. "Hello, nice mourning to be out." She said

_**Kit I smell something I Don't like about this Chick**_ warned the Kyubii

_Yeah, I sense it too_ responded Naruto

"Yes, it is," replied Naruto, keeping his guard up

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help noticing your headband of the leaf village, and your sword." She said, eyeing the blade. "Do you have anyone precious to you?" she asked out of the blue.

"Countless." Said Naruto

"Then you know of how strong you can get by protecting those you hold precious, as for me, I hold someone very dear to my heart, I owe him my life, he gave me a purpose, a reason to live, and I'd do anything to repay that dept." she said "Well, I must be going, I have to collect some herbs to heal someone." She finished and got up to leave."

"I hope Zabuza gets better, I never had a more challenging sword fight." Called out Naruto as she left She paused for a moment but continued on.

THE NEXT DAY…

"God damn it, I knew I should've gone back with Sauske and Sakura after training" said Naruto as he got up from his bed and dressed in his usual attire, as he strapped on his sword, he heard a little commotion going on downstairs. Quietly, Naruto went downstairs and saw around the corner two guys with samurai swords at their belts, half drawn.

"the head Honcho said we need only one hostage so we'll take the woman and carve up the kid." They said laughing while Tsunami and Inari cowered in a corner.

_Inari_ thought Naruto, he thought the kid was a little pain in the ass at first until they both learned each other's story.

**~Flashback #1~**

It was dinnertime and Inari came down for dinner seeing Naruto and the gang laughing and talking about training. Sick of this, Inari Blew up. "You think the more you train the better you will be against Gato and his thugs, You're not from here, you don't know what it's like to have your friends and loved ones slaughtered before your eyes!" he called out in a tearful rage

Naruto laughed "So that's it huh, you don't know shit about me, Even before I was a ninja, People who cared for me and I cared back were sent out on missions and though some came back alive, there were those that died or returned in such a state that they could never be ninja again, the world me, my friends and sensei live in is danger with a capital D, putting your life and the lives of those you love on the line, I believe we don't understand even each other!" said Naruto in a fit of rage and Inari stormed off. That was when Tazuna explained what happened to Inari's Father.

**~End Flashback #1~**

**~Flashback #2~**

Inari sat out on the docks looking out at the water remembering what happened to his father. He heard the sound of someone coming toward him. He turned to see Naruto's teacher coming towards him, "Could I join you?" he asked, Inari said nothing.

Kakashi sat down beside him "you really shouldn't have said that to Naruto. Compared to him, you're lucky, you still have your blood family with you, as he never knew his real parents, just got his inheritance from them; He lived outside the leaf village for his childhood, but childhood in ninja clans like the Hayabusa clan who took in Naruto, ends early, for Naruto, according to his father, any chance for a normal childhood for Naruto ended when the black spider clan struck, Naruto was five, and he saw three of his close friends at the time slaughtered at the hands of those ninja, this threw Naruto into such a fit of rage that… he called upon a strength not even many Full grown shinobi have and somehow slaughtered all Black Spider clan ninja in the area." Kakashi thought he had found a way around telling him about Kyubii. "Since then he has been trained, but let me tell you, he doesn't hate you." Added Kakashi who got up to leave.

**~End Flashback #2~**

_Inari, we may have our differences, but I can't let this happen to you_ thought Naruto as the Ronin pulled out their swords. "Hey, Bevis and Butthead, try picking on someone who can fight back." Said Naruto

"Da boss said you would be out training so not to worry!" said the second one.

"You know how to use those things?" asked Naruto nodding to his opponent's swords while drawing his own and going into a ready stance. The two Ronin charged at Naruto who jumped, sticking his feet to the ceiling with chakra, holding his sword in a reverse manner, Naruto called out: "Dance of the Asian Lung!" and with a powerful yet graceful series of strikes designed from the Asian dragon's hunting style he cut the Samurai wannabes at first both their Achilles tendons, then the ligaments in the wrists then at the neck, killing them.

"Naruto-Kun!" called Inari with relief.

"Those who live by the sword can expect to die by the sword." Said Naruto "Now I've got to go help your grandfather, here." He said and handed each of them a Kunai. "To defend yourself, barricade the doors with anything you can find, good luck." He said and ran out the door

"Summoning Jutsu!" he called and Therros appeared "We need to get to the bridge, fast, fly low!" said Naruto and the two friends flew off.

MEANWHILE…

_Damn, he hasn't moved an inch_ thought Zabuza as he stared down Kakashi bringing their fight to a standstill. With Sakura, it took everything she had to maintain calmness, while with Sauske, even with the Sharingan unlocked he couldn't pinpoint Haku's location. The result made him look like a human pincushion.

BACK WITH NARUTO…

_**Kit, I am going to give you something I should've given you after the incident with the black spider clan, please perform a Genjutsu to make your eyes look like what they do now.**_ Called out the Kyubii

_Okay_, thought Naruto and almost instantly after doing it, he felt red chakra channeling to his eyes and the word Kyugan appeared in his mind

_**This is my Kekkei Genkai, similar to the Sharingan, but it can only copy bloodlines and make them your own**_ said the fox

"This should scare both Sauske and Neji." Said Naruto.

_**Use it well, and have fun**_ said Kyubii

BACK AT THE BRIDGE…

All of a sudden there was a sound that sounded like a dragon's roar. _Naruto?_ Thought Kakashi and all of a sudden the sound of wing beats could be heard and out of the mist dropped clones of Naruto and Naruto's Familiar Dragon; Therros, Sword held ready. The real Naruto stood in front of Zabuza sword not drawn "Y'know, you are a bad ass and all but sending two Ronin to take a hostage to hide behind was a totally new form of low." Said Naruto very pissed "once my clones get a hold on your daughter, we can settle this man to man." He finished

Zabuza didn't know what the kid was talking about "I didn't send any Ronin to take hostages." Said Zabuza.

"This is a BIG mistake," called Haku's voice, One of Naruto's clones had him in a headlock. "Zabuza-Sama holds the name of Demon proudly and refuses to go THAT low." She said as the clone half throttled her before Naruto motioned for the clone to let her go.

"Gato." Uttered Zabuza

"So the demon of the mist has been brought down by a trio of kids." Said the voice. And all turned to see Gato and a mass of thugs behind him." "Like I was going to pay you anyway." He continued.

"You double-crossing snake!" exclaimed Zabuza.

"Hiring ninja is an expensive business venture, however if I hire a missing ninja then kill him once the job is done, the village won't give a shit and pay me the bounty giving me more money, besides hiring Ronin is far cheaper."

"That's why our contract is off!" said Zabuza angrily then turned to Kakashi. "You and your subordinates wouldn't mind a little rumble?" he asked

"You can take Gato, Naruto here is worth way over a thousand of these clowns." Said Kakashi Naruto's mask crinkled into a very evil grin.

"Hey, you're not leaving ME behind!" exclaimed Sauske coming foreword "I may look like a pincushion but I still have some fight in me."

Naruto looked into his eyes and noticed a different look in them: _the Sharingan_ he thought and Naruto's own eyes triggered copying the Sharingan into his own body. _Sauske is SO gonna be surprised_ thought Naruto but for now he wanted to go all out on the people who made the villager's lives a trial to them. "Time to call out the big guns." Said Naruto, reaching into his pocket pulling out a green curved jewel. Turning to the thugs he said "You girly men are the first to see the True Dragon Sword in action" and he slipped the jewel into the pommel of the katana making the blade glow white. Weaving three hand signs together: Dog, Horse, Tiger, _Fire Clone Jutsu!_ He called out in his mind. _Damn, didn't see the hand signs_ thought Kakashi and Sauske together and all the clones ran at the thugs head-on, not even raising their swords, as the first line of clones got hit, they burst into flames burning away the thugs. Soon the number of thugs was reduced to a small amount that survived. Those who had at least an ounce of a brain in their coconut made a run for it back to the boat. Those who didn't make it were barbecued by Therros who hid under the bridge. Those who made it to the boat were Gato and a small handful of the goons he brought.

"If we hurry, we can make it out of here!" said Gato

"Oh you won't be going anywhere." Said a voice from a box on the floor. As they all looked at the box it poofed into Naruto making everyone scream. Naruto instantly silenced them with the dance of the Wyvern. Leaving Gato for last.

"Mercy, please, I'll pay anything you want, does the leaf village need money, I'll provide financial support." Begged Gato pleading for his life.

"No money can cover up what you did, feel grateful I'll make your death quick and painless, oh and give Zabuza's regards to the real demons." Said Naruto, raising his sword and parting Gato's head with his body.


	12. Aftermath

Thanks for the reviews, yes I do have a plan to make this a NaruSaku fic, No I didn't play Ninja gaiden 2, just watched it on youtube, I'll try to put some fiends in (as I'm writing this I'm trying to think of how) my apology about the repeated chapter, I'm just learning the system, and I'm sorry to the Naruto Hinata fans but I made up my mind and if I changed it I'd be dumping a crap load of carefully thought out chapters so sorry.

Chapter 12

Aftermath

"Naruto, do you really have to go home today?" asked Inari. Naruto and Zabuza had been demonstrating sword use to him and the other village children. But the time had come for Naruto and his fellows to return home.

"Yes, I do, I have a life back there to lead, and a girlfriend." Responded Naruto thinking of what Hinata might be doing, _probably worrying about me on this mission_ he thought.

"Write to me, will you, Naruto-kun?" asked Inari

"Sure thing, buddy." Responded Naruto.

"So, Zabuza, what do you intend to do now that Gato has been slain by yours truly?" asked Naruto to the Swordsman

"Well, I have no Idea, Haku and I are wanted Ninja in this area, so staying here would mean we'd be on the road again running from the hunter ninjas." Said Zabuza looking off to the horizon

"Well, you BOTH could come to Konoha with us and become hidden leaf shinobi, you are a strong swordsman which we have very few of Jonin rank, and Haku is excellent with herbs so Konoha's hospital is one of the best in the world, it would be a dynamite place for her to expand her medical knowledge." Offered Naruto

Zabuza thought for a moment then the bandages around his mouth crinkled into a grin. "I like the Idea, but let's take it up with Haku." He said and he led her over to a part in the forest where Haku was using her Ice manipulating abilities to put on a show for the kids. Walking up to her

"If you want to go, I will gladly go with you." Said Haku when Naruto Gave her his offer

"Then it's decided." Said Zabuza

LATER…

"Farewell," said Tazuna

"I don't know how much I can do to thank you for you helping my father, but I hope these will do." Said Tsunami handing each member of team 7 a box of brownies.

"Thank you very much, and it has been a pleasure to help you and we thank you for your hospitality." Said Kakashi

"May we meet again someday." Said Naruto and they started off across the bridge.

"NARUTO!" cried out a voice.

The young Dragon ninja turned to see Inari running out of the crowd at Naruto and gave him a hug that winded Naruto. "It's okay, Inari, Look after your mother and always remember; as long as you have people you care about and people who care about you, you will always be strong." Said Naruto. And he turned to go. "'Till we meet again my friend." Said Naruto as he walked after the rest of his friends.

"That dragon Ninja helped us build a bridge to freedom and happiness and helped our little Inari." Said Tazuna

"Speaking of Bridges, we still have to name this one." Said Tsunami nodding toward the bridge.

"I know just the one; how about the Great Naruto Bridge." Suggested Tazuna and the whole village nodded in agreement.

WITH NARUTO AND COMPANY…

"Naruto, you seem awfully quiet, is something wrong?" Asked Sauske

"No it's nothing, just a lot on my mind." Said Naruto.

_It must be the fact that he killed so many people in one day_ thought Kakashi remembering all those burning bodies as a result of a jutsu the rest of the crew had never seen before, as Naruto darted down to finish the job. _I'll have to talk with him later_ he thought as they entered Konoha village. "Who's up for Ramen on me?" asked Kakashi who was hoping to quell Naruto's solemn mood.

Silence.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi "You want some ramen?"

"No, I just want to be alone for a bit." He said and he sprang off the ground and across town.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Sauske "Did Naruto just turn down Ramen?"

"Then we're all in the same dream." Said Sakura

"Or maybe it's no dream." Said Kakashi _something must be REALLY eating him_

ONCE THE REST GOT TO HOKAGE TOWER…

"Hmm, yes all is in order for Zabuza Momichi to become a Jonin of Konoha and Haku to assume the rank of Genin, You both will have a 4-week long standby period to get you settled in Konoha and then you will become eligible to accept missions." Said the Hokage, "And Kakashi, if you need to know where Naruto is, look on top of the fourth's head." he said pointing out the window. There, sitting atop the fourth's head looking out over Konoha was the familiar black suited masked Genin that was Naruto.

"I'm going to have a word with him." Said Kakashi and was about to leave the office and stopped, "There is a place me and the other Jonin like to go for dinner sometimes, it's called Shushuya, we could gather there for a welcome dinner for you." He offered to Zabuza "Haku is welcome too."

"Haku and I would be delighted to accept your invitation." Replied Zabuza

Kakashi smiled and left.

WITH NARUTO…

Naruto gazed out across the village remembering something he didn't like to remember: the day he first killed…

**~Flashback~**

"Come on, guy's hurry!" called out a panicked Young Naruto he and three other children ran down the paths of Hayabusa village trying to find a place to hide while the village burned. The girl of the four friends tripped and fell.

"Suzu!" called one of the three boys; he was named Enki who helped the girl named Suzu to her feet not before three Black spider clan ninja cornered them. They were dressed ready for combat, swords drawn.

"Please have mercy, I beg of you." Cried Suzu

"Quiet." Hissed Naruto

The ninja didn't respond. They grabbed Naruto and as they forced him into a bag, he saw the other three kids who were his friends, ripped apart savagely as though they were deer being ripped apart by wolves. And that did it, Naruto's rage built so much as though he was on fire, at this he knew no more. When he came to, he was crouching in front of what was left of ripped apart Black spider ninja everywhere, limbs, heads, blooded rags that once were clothing, busted weapons, all were added to the horrendously mutilated bodies that were beyond recognition as a human body and he was crouched over the bloodied corpse of another enemy ninja, a bloody crushed heart in his and with the veins and tubes still within the body. And the entire village standing in front of him horrorstruck. Realizing what had happened Naruto started shaking with uncontrolled sobs dropping what was left of the ninja's heart. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!" He cried to the heavens with the burning village around him. Out of the crowd came his father who hugged him, trying everything he can to soothe his child who was overcome with grief for what he did. All he could do was sob into his dads shoulder.

**~End Flashback~**

"Naruto-Kun?" asked a voice

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing behind him, "Hey, Hinata, what's up?" he said minus his cheerful tone of voice.

"What's troubling you?" asked Hinata. "Kakashi Said you were distant on the way back from your mission to the waves."

Naruto sighed. "While on that mission, I killed a massive amount of people, even became the executor of a tyrant, I couldn't help but get reminded of that day… the day I first killed." He said gazing outward.

Hinata looked shocked "K-killed, Naruto-kun?!" asked Hinata with shock in her voice.


	13. Honing the New Abilities

For Gravenimage, I already Know the storyline of Ninja Gaiden 2, and I have a very good source on the Items & stuff in the game, I doubt you will see any use of ninpo until around chapter 26... Sorry! But thanks for your offer anyway... Still trying to find where to fit in the fiends... If anyone has any Ideas leave a comment featuring the Ideas, I do have an Idea where a mass of reminant Vigoorian fiends attack Konoha when they get back from the Tsunade Arc (that's where I am in the writing process)

Chapter 13

Honing the new abilities

_New Abilities?_ Asked Kakashi in his head. He was leaning behind a tree listening to the exchange of words between the couple. He had heard his description of what happened at Hayabusa village. _Naruto, had you lived in Konoha your life would've been much worse._ As he thought this turning the page of Vol. 2 of his favorite book series he heard Hinata gasp and then exclaim "YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN?!"

At these words Kakashi was stunned. And he had to intervene. He hurried out from behind the tree. "Naruto, let me see." He said surprised, and sure enough, the same eyes the Uchiha clan was famous for stared back at him. "I need to know, Naruto, how did you get it?"

"Well, as you might have heard, the Kyubii gave me a special ability while we were in the land of waves, just before the battle on the bridge, and I noticed Sauske had unlocked his Sharingan eye, so it did it's work and now I have the Sharingan, this ability the Fox gave me is called the Kyugan, it is similar to the Sharingan, except it can only copy bloodline traits." Explained Naruto

"And what of Haku's bloodline?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah I got that too, but the catch is that I can only keep one active at a time, I can copy an infinite amount, but I can only carry one with me, so I'll have to switch one with another if I want to have another one to use." Added Naruto.

"Where did you learn all this?" asked Hinata

On the way back here." Said Naruto

_**But you were only half listening because you were preoccupied with the amount of people you killed**_ piped in the Kyubii

"Well, I guess I'll have to teach you how to use the Sharingan properly." Said Kakashi. "Training begins 5 AM. Tomorrow, this is our secret, okay? No telling Sauske unless you are in a pinch and he seems to be in the same place as you." Naruto and Hinata nodded. "I'll have to tell The Hokage about this and Haku so she can teach you how to use your new Ice abilities properly." Added Kakashi as he jumped off the fourth's head.

AT 4:30 THE NEXT MORNING…

Naruto got up and grabbed Jar of Ramen-on-the-go, a type of instant Ramen that can be micro waved and can be drunk if you were in a hurry. While Naruto waited at the training ground he meditated until he heard the flapping of wings. Looking up, he saw one of the summoning dragons carrying a scroll. The dragon landed in front of Naruto. "Message from your father." It said and handed him a scroll

Naruto unfurled the scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. As you know, Sonia and I have been engaged for two months and I am proud to appoint you to be my best man. Sonia and I would be delighted if Your team could be able to attend the wedding, the wedding will be at the Sky City Hilton on July 24__th__ we will have a helicopter come to pick you up._

_Love_

_Dad_

_PS.: My Fiancé has something for you that could also help out team 7_

"Nice Scroll Naruto?" asked Kakashi's voice from behind him.

Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing behind him. "It's a letter from my dad, announcing that he's getting married, he's invited the full team to the wedding."

"Well, we should talk to the Hokage about it, but I'm sure he'll give us leave to go to your Family's wedding, but setting that aside, it is time to teach you how to use your Sharingan." Said Kakashi lifting up his headband. Naruto activating his Kyugan then his Sharingan. And training began.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Dammit Kakashi's late again!" said Sakura

"I know, so is Naruto." Said Sauske wondering what had gotten into him

"Who are you calling late?!" asked Naruto's voice and both he and Kakashi showed up.

"Where were you two?" asked Sakura.

"Training." Said Naruto simply.

"Training without us?" asked Sauske

"I was teaching me a jutsu I have to keep secret and I taught him the jutsu I used to wipe out those thugs on the land of waves mission." Explained Naruto.

"Anyway the reason we are here is not for a mission, we're going to a wedding." Said Kakashi.

"A WEDDING?!" exclaimed Sauske and Sakura together

"Tell them Naruto." Said Kakashi

Naruto stepped forward, "My father, Ryu Hayabusa, is getting married, and he's invited all four of us to the wedding."

"Great!" said Sakura.

"the chopper to the location of the wedding arrives tomorrow, so we will also have a week in sky city Japan,"

"Sky city?" asked Sauske.

"Yeah, It is basically a very big city." Explained Naruto.

"So we are going out of the element countries?" asked Sakura

"Yes, You two are in for a spectacular sight." Said Naruto.

"Well, let's go home and pack." Said Kakashi

THE NEXT DAY…

"You sure this thing is safe?" asked Sakura a little nervous getting onto the helicopter.

Sauske gripped her hand and helped her into the helicopter. "It's all right, I'm here." He said and Sakura hugged him.

"I ride in these all the time, I'm used to this." Said Naruto and the helicopter lifted off.


	14. Sky City

Gravenimage- The story is post Ninja gaiden 2, well, the Prologue is pre Ninja Gaiden 2, the strike on Hayabusa village in the game is what is in Naruto's flashbacks.

Chapter 14

Sky City

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" exclaimed Sauske when he gazed for the first time on sky city.

"There's got to be some cool stores down there!" said Sakura.

"Best stores in Japan, plus there is one that dad and I always hit the moment I or my dad and I get here." Said Naruto

"What's that?" asked Sauske

"Muramasa's, the best and only shop for Ninja weapons and gear, he's an expert weapons smith and has upgraded all my weapons apart from the dragon sword." Explained Naruto.

"I gotta see that place." Said Sauske

"Well, there's our destination, Sky City Hilton, the #1 luxury hotel in Japan, all the rooms are luxury suites, scented swimming pool, top luxury spa and much more." Said Naruto pointing to a humongous structure among the skyscrapers. "The symbol of luxury in Sky city." Added Naruto while his friends and sensei were standing in awe.

The chopper landed and Naruto and company exited. "NARUTO!" called a familiar voice.

Naruto looked up "DAD!" he called running up to a person who was dressed identically to Naruto, with a beautiful blonde woman standing next to Ryu as Naruto glomped his dad.

"I sense you've gotten stronger." Said Ryu hugging his son.

"Yeah, I have, Hey, Sonia!" said Naruto hugging his future mom.

"I'm glad to see you again." Said the Sonia

While Naruto conversed with his dad's Fiancé, Ryu was approached by Kakashi, "Has my son been behaving himself?" asked Ryu

"More than well behaved, he is an utter genius, inventing very impressive jutsus left right and center, he is a natural leader when I'm not in the around."

Ryu leaned closer, "any issues with his companion?" he asked in a low voice

"One, but it is under control, I'll tell you later." Responded Kakashi

"Who are your friends?" asked Sonia

"Ah, this is Sauske Uchiha," said Naruto pointing to the raven-haired boy, "Sakura Haruno," pointing to the pink-haired Beauty "And Our sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Introduced Naruto.

"An honor to meet you all." Said Sonia

"Well, shall we escort you to your rooms?" asked Ryu

Naruto and the gang nodded and they went to an elevator where they went down three or four floors, Sauske and Naruto were each given a key to their room, Sakura was sharing a room with Sonia, and Kakashi was bunking with Ryu.

IN SAUSKE/NARUTO'S ROOM…

"What a ride!" said Naruto plopping on a bed beside the window and dropping his bag beside his bed.

"Yeah, Helicopters are weird, I'd prefer traveling by foot." Said Sauske

"I grew up flying in helicopters, my family had one so Ryu could head all across the world for his missions." Said Naruto

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep." Said Sauske and he passed right out on the bed he claimed and Naruto did the same after un-strapping the dragon sword from his back.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Rise and shine!" called Kakashi into the room via the window.

"Ugh." Responded Sauske

"C'mon, Sauske, let's get breakfast." Said Naruto who was already suiting up for the day. After a quick breakfast, (Sauske preferred a continental style) Sakura dragged Sauske off to go shopping for a dress for the wedding, and Sauske a tux, While Naruto took Kakashi to meet Muramasa, a family friend who helped Ryu on a multiplicity of occasions.

"Not much of a shop in this kind of town." Said Kakashi

"Just come with me and see for yourself." Said Naruto leading him in.

It was a dimly lit old shop with weapons lining the walls, jars of substances that Kakashi didn't recognize. "Mmmm… welcome, how can I help you?" said a wheezy voice. Both Naruto and Kakashi looked up to see a thin old man who went up to Kakashi's chest in height, and had a white beard on his chin and white eyebrows that rivaled Might Gai's in bushiness. "My if it isn't Naruto-kun." Said the old man

"Hello, Muramasa-Sama." Said Naruto smiling

"Well, hold on, just made a pot of tea." Said the Muramasa, getting to his feet with a little difficulty. But then took sight of Kakashi. "Naruto, is this the sensei that Ryu spoke of to me?" he asked taking a look at Kakashi.

"Yes, Muramasa, this is my sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Said Naruto introducing his sensei to the old man.

"Hmm… Hatake is it? Yes, My mentor in weapon making was the one who crafted your clan's legendary sword." Kakashi's visible eye went wide,

"Your mentor forged the white chakra saber?" He exclaimed

"Is that what it was called, my mentor called it a Chi Saber." Replied Muramasa

Kakashi looked inquisitively at him as Muramasa busied himself with the tea. "Chi is the Asian word for describing what we in Konoha refer to as Chakra." Explained Naruto

Kakashi nodded understandingly Kakashi sat down at the table in back as Muramasa arrived with some tea and some biscuits. And Sat down with Naruto. "So, Young Naruto, How has life treated you in the time since we saw each other." Said Muramasa pouring each masked ninja a cup of tea.

So Naruto told him of how he was now a shinobi of Konoha, and he was here on leave to come to his dad's wedding. "My, my, a ninja of Konoha, that explains why Ryu made me make that headband of yours and oh my you now have the dragon sword!" exclaimed Muramasa, gazing at the weapon. Strapped to Naruto's back.

Naruto unsheathed the sword, gazing at the steel blade. "And it has seen service in one mission as the true dragon sword, took down a good number of thugs and decapitated a tyrant." Said Naruto,"

"That blade has taken down far more powerful beings than some thugs, but that was what you were dealing with on your mission am I right?" said Muramasa staring at the blade in awe.

While Naruto and Muramasa chatted, Kakashi looked around the workshop seeing a recently used forge and several wooden crates. "Muramasa-san, You are making a large amount of weapons for something?" he asked

"Oh, that is for a secret project that you will soon find out about!"

"Well, thanks Muramasa, We'd best be going,"

ONE WEEK LATER…

Naruto stood with his mask and headband still on, but abandoned his ninja attire for a tux, under the sakura trees in the park atop the Sky city Hilton, friends and family gathered for the wedding stood in reverence as the hero of the Hayabusa clan proclaimed his love for the Blond CIA agent who stood in a green Kimono before the Black Kimono clad Ninja, Yes his face mask was still on, "Do you, Ryu Hayabusa, take Sonia Adams to be your lawful wedded Wife?" asked Judai Hayabusa (a clan elder) who was performing the ceremony.

"I do." Claimed Ryu

"And Do You, Sonia Adams take Ryu as your lawful wedded husband?" asked Joe to Sonia

"Sonia was silent briefly then the same two words as Ryu said moments before passed her lips.

Judai smiled "Then with the power vested in me as Elder of the Hayabusa clan I pronounce you both husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said

Ryu turned to Sonia, reached up to his face, lowering the mask he regularly wore to reveal the handsome face that Sonia had come to love. Brought his face towards hers and kissed. "Let's hope this works out." Naruto distinctly heard his dad whisper.

"Welcome into our family, Sonia," said Judai.

"Yes, welcome, mom, Geez it's going to take a little bit of getting used to saying that," said Naruto.

A small reception followed in which Naruto delighted the crowd by juggling empty Sake bottles. And telling his new cousins stories of his work as a ninja and Making them laugh with several of his own stand up comedy routines, many of which his team didn't get the jokes such as his personal favorites of bashing the US baseball team the Yankees which Sonia's family were laughing their heads off as they were Red Sox fans.

All in all it was a good reception and when it died down, Ryu and Sonia approached Naruto's table where Naruto and Sauske were in a drawn out battle to see who could eat the most without puking while Sakura was reluctantly keeping score while Kakashi was bent out of shape from too much Sake, luckily Naruto had the advantage as he was eating Ramen. "Umm… guys?" asked Sonia.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at Sonia and Sakura was about to call their contest a tie but at that moment Sauske puked. "Oh, hi mom, dad." Said Naruto to his bizarre- faced parents.

"Umm… could you all come with us?" asked Ryu, "we have something for you, mostly Naruto, but I'm sure your team will have uses for it." They all followed, Kakashi was a little tipsy from all the Sake.

The newlyweds led them to a large spot on the roof. Sonia pulled out a radio. "Bring her up." She said. At first there was silence but then there was a rumbling sound and a giant pitch black aircraft rose up behind them, (Author's note: the vehicle is Identical to the _Rouge Shadow_ Starkiller's ship in _Star Wars the Force Unleashed_) and landed in front of them, "The Nightsword, a state of the art air craft that is an Anti-gravity craft, that is Ideal for transport and reconnaissance, as Sonia described the craft, a boarding ramp lowered itself leading into the ship. Sonia led Naruto and gang up into the ship into what seemed to be the main hold where there was a large computer bank displaying readouts of the ships stats, satellite photos of earth among other things. A holo projector with GPS, a conference table, a passageway leading off to the starboard, a door on the right of the computer bank labeled crew sleeping quarters, and a stairway leading to what Naruto believed to be the command center.

"Wow." Said Sakura in awe.

"This is the main hold," Said Sonia, features the main computer bank, featuring access to many different government Databases, zoom in spy cameras to see so close to the ground, you can tell what kind of purse the girls are carrying among other things." She said, GPS database, she said pointing to the Holo Projector, I've already expanded it to include the shinobi nations based on Ryu's info, and over to starboard, we have the weapon lockers outfitted with every weapon Ryu has used. She lead them to the passage off starboard, into a room lined with any weapon any shinobi could want. "Nice isn't it?" she asked Naruto and friends were drooling, an arsenal of nasty looking weapons all there for them (more specifically Naruto) to use, and with enough deadly use to make Tenten green with envy.

"I can see you like it." Said Sonia. "But moving on…" she continued, leaving the Armory, and lead them past the computer bank to the door labeled crew sleeping quarters. Showing a small room with four bunk beds. "This is crew sleeping quarters, Naruto has his own quarters on the port corridor, and Now," She lead them up the stairs ahead of them to reveal the control center. "She is kept on Auto pilot so you won't need to pilot her for a time but there are flight tutorials. But that's pretty much it, and she's all yours Naruto." She said.

"Whoa, that's some mighty power you were given, Naruto, this should be fun." Said Kakashi.

"Nice going buddy." Said Sauske.

Sakura just smiled she was beginning to like the blonde Dragon ninja more and more, but couldn't understand it, she had Sauske, but was she truly in love with him. Sakura shook those thoughts from her head for later. As Naruto hugged his mom goodbye and clasped hands with his dad before they disembarked the Nightsword.

"Computer?" asked Naruto.

"Hi there, this is Josh your shipboard computer, I am here to help you with any of your daily worries, what do you want today? Would you ca—"

"Just lay in a coarse for the hidden leaf village and get us off the ground, I wanna get home to my own bed." Said Naruto a little annoyed. Sakura, Sauske and Kakashi were all sweat-dropped at the words from the computer.

"I'd be happy to!" said the computer

"My mom's a hardcore fan of _hitchhikers guide to the galaxy_, long story, but I should've known something like this should happen, I'm just gonna hit the hay in my quarters." Said Naruto heading to the main hold where he envisioned the beauty of his girlfriend before drifting off to sleep.

---

Those of you who need a visual of what the Nightsword looks like go to .com (the star wars Wiki) and look up Rouge Shadow, that will give you a visual of what it looks like, but Naruto's version called the Nightsword has absolutely no guns or any other weapons that arm the ship all it has on it are surveillance gear anti-gravity that keeps it floating, and a very big time pain in the ass computer!


	15. Enter the Toad Sage

Yo, Gravenimage, I'm

Chapter 15

Enter the toad sage

Naruto didn't expect to just fly into Konoha unnoticed, I mean a giant black ship flying through the sky looking like it meant business wasn't hard to miss. Thank god there was a megaphone aboard so that when ninja were gazing up at this thing flying through the sky toward the Namikaze estate. Naruto pressed a button on the comm. And spoke: "Citizens and shinobi of Konoha, It's me, Naruto Hayabusa returning from my dad's wedding with this cool new aircraft to use on missions!" called Naruto's voice projected all over Konoha.

Naruto landed the ship in the gardens of the Namikaze estate. _I need a landing platform for this thing_ thought Naruto. Who disembarked with his friends and sensei. And was greeted by the Konoha elite wanting to know about Naruto's new "toy" and Naruto more than gladly showed it off in it's uses for Spy missions, battle, and other missions. The Hokage couldn't get his mind around how all this advanced technology worked but he saw the ships uses for missions and allowed Naruto to keep it, but Naruto knew he wasn't going to use it for missions until he was around Chunin level.

So it was a normal day of missions the next day of cleaning up the village catching the infamous Tora among other things. As they parted ways Naruto made his way back to the Namikaze estate when he stopped and sighed "What jutsu do you want to see now, Konahamoru?" asked Naruto noticing the squared two eyed rock. Which gave way to Kohahamoru and his pals. "can you show us shadow clone?" asked the pint-sized ninja.

"Have you graduated?" asked Naruto knowing the answer all too well.

"No." all three of them said together

"Then no." said Naruto, but then he saw Ino up ahead in full whore mode trying to attract Naruto. "But I know just the Jutsu to show you. He said as Ino charged at him and glomping him into a big hug that flattened him, but with a poof of smoke Naruto turned into a newt. Causing ino to shriek that Naruto had turned into a newt and she was gonna kill who did it, leaving Konahamoru and friends stunned but then they saw Naruto appear from behind her with his hands in the tiger sign "Thousand years of Death!" called out Naruto ramming them into Ino's already tight butt sending her flying across town. Naruto shaded his eyes with his as he watched her trajectory. "I might have over did it." Said Naruto.

MEANWHILE WITH INO…

Ino flew through the air heading down towards the Hokage tower while Sarutobi was alone enjoying his student's work. But before he knew it something came through the open window behind him ramming the back of his chair sending the toad sannin's book flying "What the hell?" yelled the Hokage seeing Ino picking herself up from the floor, luckily, he had stashed away the book before she saw what he was reading.

"Sorry, Hokage-Sama, Naruto sent me flying with a certain Jutsu." Explained Ino and walked off.

BACK WITH NARUTO…

"The thousand years of death?" asked Konahamoru gazing in awe at the power of their older friend,

"Yeah, can't say how I learned it, That is my secret, but it's pretty simple to do, any ninja, academy student to Sannin, can do it, but the speed and trajectory depends on how much chakra is channeled into your fingers. But anyway, how would you like to see the Nightsword?" offered Naruto to show them his ship.

Konahamoru and company nodded instantly eager to see the ship his friend had acquired from His totally cool mom. So Naruto led them to Namikaze estate and to the ship parked in the garden the stood in awe of its sleek pitch-black shape. Naruto walked up to the ship and a boarding ramp lowered from the belly of the ship and Naruto adjusted his scarf leading his friends up the ramp into the main hold as he gave the tour a bit better than his mom did. "You wanna go for a spin?" asked Naruto.

"Your Serious?" asked Moegi, the only girl of the trio.

"Why not? and I can show you how the spy cameras on this thing work." Said Naruto leading them into the control center. "Do me a favor and don't touch anything without my permission." Said Naruto as he sat down at the controls. Remembering all of the flight tutorials he went through on the way back from the wedding. "strap yourselves in, we are about to launch, the three kids chose a seat and strapped in as the ship shot up into the sky over Konoha Naruto flicked a switch when they were 345 feet in the air and Naruto set the ship in surveillance mode where it hovered over Konoha. Directly over the hot springs. "Computer engage cloaking device." Said Naruto and to the outside, the ship became invisible. "We are now free to move about the ship." Said Naruto as he and his cohorts unstrapped themselves, "Okay I'll now show you the surveillance systems." He said leading them to the computer bank in the main hold as Naruto tapped away at something and pictures of Konoha appeared on the screen.

"Is that what Konoha looks like under us?" asked Konahamoru

"Yes, Would you like to see them in close up?" with a nod from the enthusiastic youngsters, Naruto zoomed in the camera lenses on the hot springs because he sensed something there, a very large chakra signature near there. And sure enough, the long white hair of what seemed to be a very big man.

"Hey, there's someone peeking in the woman's hot springs!" exclaimed Moegi and Udon together.

"Knew it!" said Naruto and hurried up to the control room.

"What are you gonna do about it, boss?" asked Konahamoru

"I'm bringing the Nightsword down within range so that I can jump down and surprise him, hopefully the cloaking device is working normally." Said Naruto entering the appropriate modifications into the control console. And the ship lowered itself. "all right, I'll need you to lower the entrance hatch." Said Naruto getting up and motioning to the right controls and headed down to the main hold. And the ramp lowered. He saw the white haired old Perv peeking into the girl's hot springs. Naruto stood on the boarding ramp then jumped and did a free fall for a good 12 feet, "Shadow clone Jutsu!" he called and 12 Black-clad Narutos fell towards the old perv. The old man looked up startled to see the clones coming at him but he wasn't without his own moves so he rolled out of the way and performed the jutsu he was known for and summoned a big toad whose tongue lashed out at the clones dispersing them in an instant.

_This old fart has got game._ Thought Naruto who performed his own summoning jutsu calling forth an oriental-style dragon twice the size of the toad. The toad and the old man were caught completely off guard by the appearance of the dragon. It ultimately came down to a battle of summons in which the toad was metaphorically stomped flat, rolled up and tossed out the into the air where it landed in the Konoha reservoir before vanishing.

Naruto's hand twitched to the dragon sword but the old man raised his hands. "enough, you've bested me for now, but I must say, I am a little annoyed that you ruined my research." He said.

"Research?" inquired Naruto suspecting whatever this _research_ was for, he wouldn't like it.

"Yes my young man, you see… I'm a novelist who is inspired by female beauty." He said pulling out a small orange book that Naruto instantly recognized as one of the books that his sensei was known throughout Konoha for.

"YOU WROTE THAT DIME STORE SMUT?!" exclaimed Naruto

"It's not Smut it is art, you know that the human body is a work of art, and should be displayed as one." Said the old man

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Naruto

A second later, Naruto knew he asked the wrong question for the old fart went into this crazy looking dance describing how he was the legendary toad Sannin Jiryah from the mountains and how women throw themselves at his feet. _Most likely to rip his legs off_ thought Naruto earning a laugh from the Kyubii.

"And you are?" asked Jiryah

"My name Is Naruto Hayabusa, adopted son of Ryu Hayabusa Biological son of the 4th Hokage." Said Naruto

"Ah, So you're Minato's boy?" asked the Jiryah. Naruto Nodded, Well, I should say that I was the one who instructed your father."

"Please, You couldn't instruct squat to my dad unless it was how to sneak into the adults only section of a book store!" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah, but let me show you something that your father and I developed together!" Said Jiryah and a blue orb of swirling chakra appeared in his hand and he rammed it into a wall blowing it clean away revealing the girls locker room with half nude women. Naruto pointed at Jiryah

"he did it." Said Naruto and bolted leaving Jiryah to get the shit beaten out of him by a mass of women. As Naruto squatted down on the roof watching the chaos unfold. He pulled out his comm., "Hey guys," he called to Konahamoru and friends back in the Nightsword, "Are the surveillance cameras getting this?" asked Naruto.

"Let me check, boss." Said Konahamoru "Yes they are, I can see every mark those ladies are laying on the old man, wait a sec… My gramps trained that guy!"

Naruto froze. "Well, I gotta get that guy out of there." Said Naruto, "Bring the ship down, we're getting him out of there." said Naruto. Creating several clones to drag the bashed up Jirya out of the mob and aboard the descending Nightsword.

They sat him down at the table. "All right, I'll tell you what, you teach me a few things that you know and I'll keep quiet, plus I won't bash your head in for doing your _Research_." He did the quotation sign with his fingers at that word "as long as I can call you Ero-Sennin."

"Well, to be honest, Naruto, I was asked to train you by your father." Said the old perv. "Plus I wanted to, all right, deal." They shook hands on it.

Naruto dropped Konahamoru and gang off at Hokage tower, maneuvering the ship so the trio of friends could jump down. As Naruto maneuvered the Nightsword, Naruto looked up at Jyria "So, ero-sennin, what is this thing you wish to teach me?" he asked interested.

"You already saw it, the one I blew that wall away with." Responded Jyria.

Naruto flashed his mind back to that blue ball in the ninja's hand. "Cool, so what's its name?" asked Naruto

"It's called the Rasengan, but it won't be learned over night." Said the toad hermit.

"There is nothing I like better than a jutsu that I can take some time to learn, besides, I could use something to do that doesn't involve always out-sparring Sauske." Said Naruto who was starting to gain respect for this old man as Naruto started to bring the ship into the gardens of the Namikaze clan compound.

Descending the ramp Jirya's mouth fell open. "How do you keep these garden's so beautiful?" he asked marveling at the arrangement of Sakura trees, flowers and plants. "I see gardening as an art, same way you do with your work, but there are times when I'm frustrated I just come out here and meditate, or just care for the plants, sometimes I just think better when I tend to plants." Explained Naruto

"Well, you do it pretty well," responded Jirya.

"Well, follow me to the training grounds." Said Naruto and he leaped over the wall and there they were in the training grounds.

"All right, wait here, I just gotta get some things for the training." Said the toad sage. The old Ninja leaped over the wall and bounded off. About five minutes later he was back with three bulging bags, "Okay, The process for learning the Rasengan is in 3 phases, first off…" he produced from one of the bags a water balloon, Naruto raised an eyebrow so far it disappeared under his dragon-style headband. "You need to burst the water balloon by swirling the water inside with your chakra at high speeds in order t---"

But before he could finish he ended up with a blast of water in his face, Jirya shook the water from his face to see a soaked and shredded balloon in Naruto's gauntleted hand. "Is that what you meant?" asked Naruto holding up what was left of the balloon.

Jirya was astounded, "Can you do it again, but please don't splash your teacher?" he asked and chucked Naruto another balloon. Naruto once again did it, sending a sheet of water across the training grounds. Jirya who was watching from the roof was impressed. _Minato, that boy of yours is astounding, Possibly he has potential to become more than the Hokage You were, He has potential to exceed that title, possibly to become the DRAGON SANNIN_ he thought. After a fourth water balloon, Jirya jumped down, "Why don't we get something to eat? On me?" offered the toad sage.

"Okay, and can you tell me a hint on how to do this? Despite how fast I did it, it wasn't easy," asked Naruto as he led the way to Ichiraku Ramen.

"You like this place too, huh?" asked Jirya

"Yeah, do you?" asked Naruto

"I was one of the earliest regular customers." Responded Jirya as they sat down. "Anyway, about the Rasengan, "What way were you spinning the water?" he asked "Oh, I'll have a spicy shrimp" said Jirya ordering his Ramen.

"And I'll have a Chasu Ramen." Said Naruto, performing his Genjutsu. "I was spinning the water counter clockwise." Explained Naruto. "It seemed the best decision at the time."

"Well, are you right or left handed?" Asked Jirya

"I'm right," declared Naruto

"Well, it seems when it comes to this phase, you are Ambidextrous, however when it comes to using the full Rasengan properly, it would be best in your case to spin your chakra to the left."

"I see." Said Naruto

After finishing his ramen, Jirya and Naruto headed back to Namikaze estate for the next phase. "Okay, Naruto, now try it with this." Said Jirya, handing him a hollow rubber ball. "This time it will be harder."

"Figures." Said Naruto

"Basically you are doing the same thing, however, there is nothing in the ball to make it burst, you gotta do it all with your chakra, now if you'll excuse me, I wish to get some research done before the hot springs close." Said Jirya and he walked off.

_Some teacher_ thought Naruto sarcastically

_**Patience, kit, he may not talk like much but he is wise, despite his… interests**_

_You mean pervy behavior?_ Asked Naruto as he picked up the rubber ball and began to try it

_**There will come a time that you will start thinking those thoughts too, but I highly doubt in the magnitude of that toad Sannin.**_

_You really think so? _Asked Naruto and at that moment, a vision of a pink haired beauty with a cute but abnormally large forehead appeared before him, smiling. "What the hell am I thinking I already have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Naruto, and focused on the ball

A MULTIPLICITY OF HOURS LATER…

The sun was beginning to rise, yet all Naruto was able to pull from the rubber balls was a puncture. The training ground was littered with rubber balls with punctures in them. Naruto slammed the newest addition to the mass of rubber-holed balls. "I need a break." Said Naruto

Naruto left the training grounds and went to the gardens and sat himself in front of the small waterfall whose sound calmed his nerves every time he looked at it. He sat down and began his meditation. Is vision gave way to black and in the darkness of his mind, he then imagined his mind as a slow moving spiral, like a tornado… then something pink started to make it's way into his mind and try to counteract the flow of his mind, he found it hard to concentrate as this happened he realized something, his mind exploded into understanding. "I get it!" he exclaimed

_**You get what?**_Asked the fox

"Put a lid on it for a moment, I need to concentrate." Snapped Naruto who bolted for the training grounds, picking up a new ball, Naruto began spinning his chakra in the ball counter clockwise, then with his other hand, Naruto spun chakra in the other direction disrupting the flow, creating a spiral mess and with what sounded like a gun shot, the ball exploded. Naruto fell to his knees "I did it!" said Naruto

From up above, Naruto heard clapping; he looked up to see Jirya crouched there watching him. "That was a novel way of doing it, but you did it, and how did you do it?"

"Well, you know how a whirlpool is formed?" asked Naruto seeing Jirya's nod, Naruto explained, well, the chakra is always spinning in one direction but all I got was a puncture, so what I did was with my other hand created a second which created enough power to blow up the ball." Explained Naruto

_It may be unorthodox, but it did the trick, You are truly your father's son, Naruto Namikaze _thought Jirya "Well, It should be time for you to get to your team." Said Jirya, "We'll get to the second stage when you get back." Naruto nodded and leaped off to find Sauske and Sakura


	16. A Crouching Enemy! The Chunin Exams!

Helloooo everybody! Gravenimage, I am pleased that you are really enjoy my story, that goes for everyone else who enjoys this, the NaruSaku fans who read this will be happy for this chapter will show them becoming more attracted to each other, enjoy

Chapter 16

A crouching enemy! The Chunin exams!

Naruto found himself glancing at Sakura a lot more today, _what the hell is wrong with me? I already have a girlfriend! Why am I getting attracted to Sakura?_ Thought Naruto

Sakura noticed this and lightly blushed _was Naruto-kun looking at me? _She thought. _I was blind to him when he arrived in the village but now that I'm on the same team as him, I'm starting to admire him, his body, his manners, charm and skills and his…_ she looked down between his legs and noticed _Holy shit it's huge!_ She thought _why did I ever take an interest in Sauske, all we do is training and our make outs are extremely short so he can go back to training, but wait what about Hinata_ she thought

"Look, why don't we call it a day?" asked Kakashi "I have a meeting to go to soon." He explained

Sauske walked off to the training grounds, Sakura on his heels, Naruto started back to Namikaze compound to complete the third stage of the Rasengan when he heard some whispering voices; "Okay when we find him, we'll offer him out for some ramen, we know he uses a Genjutsu of some kind, so once he starts eating, Moegi it will be your job to dispel the Genjutsu so we see what he looks like." He heard Konahamoru's voice saying to his cohorts.

Naruto snuck up behind the three. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about your favorite Dragon Genin?" asked Naruto making all three of the crew Jolt in surprise.

"N-no, Naruto-Sama, we were talking about--" said Konahamoru

"We don't have a backup plan do we?" asked Udon

Moegi launched herself at Naruto and to Naruto's surprise pulled down the mask to reveal another. Making the three ninja academy students jaws drop. But Moegi noticed it was a Genjutsu but before she could dispel it she heard a growl behind her she turned around to see Therros crouched down behind her eye to eye.

"Respect the customs of the Hayabusa clan." Said the red dragon, its voice dripping with venom. This was enough to make all three kids scram but they didn't get very far around the corner for the ran into a strange looking ninja who was dressed all in black, had a hood making him look like a cat and had purple face paint on and had a weird bundle on his back.

"Hey, punk, what do you think your doing?" asked the weird-looking ninja.

"Put him down Kankuro." Said what looked like a very dangerous Kunoichi with a big ass fan strapped to her back "You know what he'll say."

"Aww c'mon, he's not here yet, and I hate pain in the ass kids."

"Do what the girl says." Said Naruto, the grip on the hilt of the dragon sword tighter the more the guy glared at him.

"Who are you, his big brother?" asked the ninja.

"No but you will have to deal with far worse than me if you harm the Third Hokage's grandson." Said Naruto, rather bitterly. This did the trick for he dropped Konahamoru instantly as though he was a poisonous spider, "Tell me one thing, is the ghoul with the red hair with you?" asked Naruto

The two ninja froze "Yes, unfortunately." Said an airy drawl of a voice the two foreign ninja looked up into a tree to see a boy with short red hair, a big ass gourd, and the Kanji for 'love' written on his forehead. _This shinobi detected me, that takes skill_ "Kankuro, what do you think you were doing?" he asked

"Garra I was just having a bit of fun." He said but Garra spoke up

"Don't forget why we're here, if you step out of line… I'll kill you." He said and teleported to the ground in a flurry of sand. "Let's go," he said but turned to Naruto and his three friends "I apologize for any trouble my brother caused." Said the boy.

"Tell me your name." said Naruto

"I am Garra of the Desert, this is Temari," he jerked his head at the Blonde Kunoichi, "And Kankuro." Jerking his head at the Idiot. "And you are?" he asked

"Naruto Hayabusa." Responded Naruto

Kankuro's jaw dropped and Temari smirked _No way, I was about to fight a Hayabusa, then that means that sword is…"_

_The Dragon Sword_ thought Temari, _looks like he's quite a hottie too_ she added

"Well… Naruto Hayabusa, Beware music notes." Said Garra and all three of them walked away.

THE NEXT DAY…

You've got to be kidding." Said Naruto "You recommended us for the Chunin exams?"

"Of course," said Kakashi handing them the forms, "the exams are voluntary, you don't have to take them, but you have to do it with the squad." And with that he vanished.

"So do you guys wish to do it?" asked Naruto and the two nodded

And so it was at 8:00 that squad 7 made it to the academy to take on the Chunin exams. "Oh, c'mon what's the hold up we're on the first floor, the room we are to head for is on the second," said Naruto who shoved his way to the front of the crowd to see two Chunin with Katanas at their sides "Look Ladies, I don't know who you girls think you are, but if you don't drop that Genjutsu, I'll have a good friend of mine force it off that sign!" said Naruto, hand on his own sword.

The crowd was now in an uproar about being suckered by a Genjutsu after sakura dispelled it slightly blushing. Once that was settled all who were there made it to the appropriate room. Except…

"Oh," said Sakura

"Kami" Said Sauske

"How could a creature like THAT reproduce." Said Naruto as the dude called Rock Lee embraced his sensei

"Let's get out of here before it gets ugly." Said Sauske sakura squeaked in agreement and all three bolted while Might Gai began his Flames of Youth bullsh*t.

"Well, well, well, looks like the rookie nine together again." Said a drawling voice as six other young shinobi approached

"Naruto-Kun!" said a voice and Hinata Bolted for Naruto embracing him.

"Hello, Hinata-Chan, sorry I couldn't see you recently, I've been busy and I got a new jutsu to learn." He said hugging her

**Get your hands off my man you dirty whore!** Called out inner sakura

"Umm… excuse me, you might need to quiet down." Said a man with silvery hair and glasses "We've got some of the sound Genin here and they're a force to be reckoned with. "But let me guess, you are those new Genin fresh out of the academy, but let me tell you, these tests are hard, so this is no field trip."

"We figured that, so this is your second time?" asked Naruto

"Seventh." Said four-eyes "That's how hard these exams are." He laughed at their shocked expressions "However it has given me a wide database to look over." He said, pulling out a deck of cards. "I have a lot of info here so is there anything you wish to know?" he asked.

"Do those cards have info on competitors?" asked Sauske

"Sure, just give me a description and I'll do what I can." He said

"Rock Lee." Said Sauske in an instant.

"The name makes it simple." Said the ninja and pulled out a card placing it on the floor and inserted chakra into it. But as he was about to reveal the info, a voice called out "All Exam participants please take a number from the bag at the door and sit down, the exam is about to begin, repeat, the exam is about to begin." So they all took a number and sat in the respective seat. After a description of the rules, they began the written test.

30 MINUTES LATER…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ALL PASS?!" exclaimed Kankuro

"It's simple really…" said Naruto laughing on the inside at the completely clueless sand shinobi.

"Oh? Care to explain?" asked Ibiki

"The questions on this test are far beyond ordinary Chunin level, the Idea was to test our intelligence gathering skills, in other words the test was designed to force you to cheat. However once a shinobi figures that out, you need to know who to attain the information from, to answer that I noticed at least two guys I had seen in Chunin vests, so I figured if anyone had the answers to this They would."

Ibiki chuckled and then started out laughing. "A true genius if ever I saw one!" he said "You will make a fine Chunin!" he said "The Boy has it R—"

But before he could finish, the windows smashed open and a banner flew in reading: **Second exam proctor Anko Mitarashi has entered**. A woman with purple hair, tan trench coat followed this but her borderline skanky outfit underneath was what really caught the attention of the guys in the room. "Alright Maggots, Time for the second phase of the exam, head to training ground 13 on the double!"

AFTER A VERY INTENSE TRIP…

"O-kay, a large mass of trees with a spooky name, like that's gonna scare us!" said Naruto. A kunai flew at Naruto aiming at Naruto's cheek but was blocked when Naruto raised his gauntlet.

"Watch what you say, kid, or you'll die before you get in there!" said Anko

"Okay, then please explain what the exam is." Said Naruto

Anko held up two scrolls, one white and one brown. "you will each get one of these scrolls, either a Heaven," she inclined her head to the white one, "Or an earth." Inclining her head to the brown." Once you get into the forest, your job is to collect a set of both and make for the tower in the center of the forest, oh, no matter what the circumstances, you must not read the scroll you won't like it if you do." Explained Anko

All the competitors acknowledged the rules and went to get their scroll. "All right, Bakas, pick a gate to enter from, at the sound of the foghorn, you begin!" shouted Anko

Several minutes later the sound of a foghorn was heard signifying the start of the exam and with that Naruto and gang launched themselves into the forest. After loosing sight of the gate, the three friends stopped. "Okay, what's the plan?" asked Sakura.

"First off, we need a way of discerning each other from another using a transformation technique." Said Sauske

"Yes, Something that only the three of us would know." Said Sakura

"One of us will say: Describe a shadow, and the response would be: Only one color but not one size, stuck at the bottom but easily flies, present in sun but not in rain, doing no harm and feeling no pain." Said Sauske

"Got it." Said Sakura

"Dammit, can't you come up with something easier?" asked Naruto

"That's the Idea." Said Sauske. But the moment he said it, everything went black.


	17. Snake VS Dragon

Let's get ready to rumble! For it will be Naruto VS Orochimaru Now! Plus something interesting is thrown into the mix!

Chapter 17

Snake VS Dragon

Naruto awoke to find himself alone, but suddenly he realized he wasn't alone, noticing he was being snuck up on, Naruto leaped up into the air, did a back flip to see he was being stalked by a team of cloud ninja. Naruto placed a Genjutsu overt his eyes to trigger the Kyugan then triggered the Sharingan. _This should be a perfect chance to test some of the stuff Haku taught me._ Thought Naruto who wove through some hand seals that resulted in three Ice spears erupting out of the ground impaling the cloud ninja. Naruto examined the deceased Ninja. "Let's see… Each has three sealing scrolls, containing: bags of food pills, deer meat, survival gear and some bigger weapons, In their bags there are nine spools of ninja wire, 25 kunai, 25 shuriken, poison smoke bombs, and some exploding notes, these guys were loaded, and as for their scroll… Damn, it's a heaven scroll, but in the event we loose ours." Naruto froze he distinctly heard something behind him. He turned around to see the biggest snake he had ever seen. Before the snake could strike, Naruto had drawn his sword and in twelve well-placed moves had reduced the snake to a disgusting mess. "Something tells me that Sauske and Sakura are in trouble." Said Naruto.

_**You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, did you figure that out yourself?**_ Piped in the Kyubii

Naruto ignored the fox and Went in search of his teammates.

BACK WITH SAUSKE…

Sauske sighed, "I'll give you the scroll if you just leave us be." He said taking the scroll out of his pouch and was about to throw the scroll to the freak grass ninja when he heard a voice.

"Sauske NO!" cried Naruto's voice, with that both Sauske and Sakura saw a black mass speed by and caught the thrown scroll.

"Hmm… your friend I see escaped my little friend." Said the grass ninja. "I see you have much to offer in the means of power." She said "Maybe you'll be able to kill him…"

At this Sauske's Sharingan eyes went wide and he doubled over. _How does this ninja know!_ "I see I've touched a nerve." Said the ninja. "I'll now give you what I meant to give you." With that the ninja's neck elongated and two fangs protruded from his teeth and sunk into Sauske's neck. This incurred a blood-curdling scream from the young Uchiha

"BUDDY!" yelled Naruto, Sakura ran over to her fallen boyfriend to check him out, while Naruto was emanating waves of killer intent. "What the fuck did you do to him?" he asked his voice dripping with rage as he drew his sword.

"Ah, the sword of the Dragon Lineage, so that means you're Naruto Namikaze." Said the Ninja chuckling

Naruto froze at this. "You know my true name?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I do Kyubii child, I wonder, has it triggered?" he asked

Naruto didn't know what the hell this freak was talking about but he was one who would rather slash first ask questions later and he launched himself at the ninja, feeling red chakra course through him it gave him strength and he liked it attacking the ninja who hurt his friend, slashing the dragon sword at this freak. All of a sudden he felt the heat in his body turn white hot and sensed light emanating from his body. He didn't know what was going on so he went with the flow but out of nowhere, the ninja drew a sword himself and in two moves knocked the dragon sword from his hand it clattered to the ground and Naruto felt a kick to the stomach sending him flying. Naruto then saw an opening and bit his finger; "Summoning Jutsu!" he called out after the proper hand signs with a roar Therros emerged launching himself at the ninja with a blast of flame. When the flames dissipated, Naruto's jaw dropped to see the ninja's face had melted to reveal a truly evil white face. "Who or what the hell are you?!" asked Naruto who had picked up his sword and readied himself.

"My name is Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, I must say you are one of the most powerful Jinchûriki I've ever fought, however I can't let you interfere so my apologies, Minato…" and Before Therros or Naruto could do something, A long tongue shot out of Orochimaru's mouth, wrapping itself around Naruto bringing him close he lifted the upper bodysuit part of Naruto's outfit to reveal the Kyuubi's seal "Five-Pronged Seal!" called out the Sannin ramming five fingers into Naruto's gut. The pain was indescribable to Naruto as he and the Kyubii roared in pain.

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura as the ninja chucked a limp Naruto in front of Sakura She instantly went to check his life signs he was still breathing and his pulse was normal. "Oh thank Kami." Said Sakura breathless.

Orochimaru reached into his robe and pulled out an earth scroll and threw it at Sakura's feet. "Consider this Naruto-kun's reward for putting up a good fight, girl, I've done what I came for here." And with that he melted into the tree.


	18. The Preliminaries

Hello, everyone, I am truly sorry for making the last chapter so short, At the time I was writing it, I hardly ever wrote fight scenes so I was just going with my gut, I hope the later Fight scenes are better than that! Another Sakura attracted to Naruto scene in here, and we find out Sakura's reason for breaking up with Sauske.

Chapter 18

The preliminaries

"Ughh… My head." Said Naruto

"Oh, Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura who gave him a tight hug.

"Sakura!" said Naruto trying to get up but he felt a pair of strong hands hold him down "What happened?" asked Naruto

"After Orochimaru pulled some weird Jutsu on you he chucked us an earth scroll as your reward for putting up a good fight, after he left Therros flew the three of us to the tower." That was two days ago.

"Also it seems that Naruto's Kekkei Genkai has awoken." Said Jirya's voice from behind Naruto who whirled around.

"MY WHAT?!" asked Naruto

"Your Kekkei Genkai." Repeated Jirya.

"What kind is it?" asked Sakura.

Ignoring the question, Jirya crouched beside Naruto's bed, "Naruto, at any time during your fight with my fellow Sannin did you feel any white-hot burning sensations throughout your body?" he asked Seriously

"Yeah." Said Naruto remembering it hazily.

"It is known as Righteous fire, allowing you to manipulate a special type of fire that was purified by the Namikaze clan when they sealed the greater fiend Zedonious, ruler of flame. They captured his fires and purified them giving them unfathomable powers to cleanse the earth of darkness." Explained Jirya.

"How must I learn to control it?" asked Naruto.

"I know for certain there are texts in the Library of your compound that describe how to use it." Said Jirya. "We will tend to that once the preliminaries are over."

"Which we'd better get down for, Sauske already faced off and won his mach but the result was pretty violent." Said Sakura as Naruto got up and strapped his sword to his back.

"So, who else made it?" asked Naruto

"Well, already three matches have come and gone, A Kunoichi from the sound village, I already mentioned Sauske, and That creepy Garra totally beat the shit out of Bushy brows." Said Sakura counting off on her fingers.

"Jirya, could I have a word with you?" asked Naruto and pulled the toad hermit aside.

"If this is about that seal Orochimaru put on you, I already dealt with it."

_Fox? Are you there?_ Asked Naruto in the back of his mind he was met with rumbling snores. "I think He's sleeping." Said Naruto

"Okay, You'd better go, it might be you next." Said Jirya ant Naruto headed for the arena. And sure enough, it said Hayabusa Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto jumped into the arena same as Kiba with his puppy Akamaru on his head. "Naruto-teme, You'd better back out while you still can, you've been in Konoha for only two months and don't know anything about A Konoha clan, so we have an advantage."

"I should say the same thing about you because you should know not to underestimate the Hayabusa clan, we are resourceful people and plus it slipped my mind to tell one who lacks proper hygiene that I was past basic level to you by the age of six!" responded Naruto who drew his sword and readied Himself.

"If the two fighters are ready, we can begin." Said the sickly special Jonin Hayate Gekko.

With the single Kiba and Akamaru launched themselves head on at Naruto who didn't even twitch as they were coming head on at him. "Naruto, Move it." Screamed Sakura as they belted Naruto who was sent flying into the wall and vanished with a poof

_A clone!_ Everyone thought at the same time

"Stop running likes a coward and stand and fight!" Yelled Kiba

"Fire style: Fire cage Jutsu!" called out Naruto's voice, fire erupted around Kiba creating a cage between him and Akamaru and out of nowhere a dragon came down and trapped Akamaru under his claws, Kiba finally saw where Naruto was; atop the hand sign statue. Naruto jumped down next to the dragon that had Akamaru trapped, "Don't even think about giving him one of your food pills, Kiba, even with the power boost Therros can crush him like a empty soda can, I now give you a choice, surrender and you both are free to go, if not, You will see blood spilling out from under Therros's claws."

This made Kiba sweat, "I-I forfeit." Said Kiba.

Naruto shrugged and undid the jutsu and ordered Therros to release the pup the whole arena was silent. "All right, we'd best start the next Match" said Hayate the screen read **Hyuga Hinata VS. Hyuga Neji** This brought sheer Terror to Hinata and a look of pleasure to Neji's face as they came down to the arena floor.

"It seems fate is fed up with your blundering mistakes and has chosen me to pay for them." Said Neji with an arrogant smirk.

"Begin the Match." Said Hayate giving the signal. At that moment, both activated their Byakugan abilities _perfect, good thing I activated my Kyugan, if I fight Neji, he won't know what hit him_ thought Naruto as a furious fight in the clan Taijutsu style. However Neji had the upper hand and managed to Nail all Hinata's Chakra points shutting down her system but before the Jonin could do anything, Neji had dealt a blow that sent her flying across the arena flat on her back she was not moving "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed leaping off the balcony to check on his girlfriend, her pulse was still going, she looked up at him.

"N-naruto-kun, Y-you don't deserve m-me, f-find s-someone else…" she stuttered falling unconscious. Tears started flooding his eyes soaking his mask, but then a new emotion replaced his grief; anger, he looked up at Neji seemingly pleased with what he did while the other Jonin were too stunned at Naruto's behavior. Naruto felt the red Chakra return coursing through him he instantly drew the dragon sword and lunged at Neji hoping to avenge his lover.

"NARUTO NO!" screamed Sakura, Shikamaru instantly activated his shadow possession jutsu in order to restrain Naruto, at this Jirya whipped out a piece of paper with a scripture on it in the form of a seal, leaped down and slammed the paper on Naruto's forehead instantly quelling the chakra.

"I didn't see this coming, I didn't expect this until he was older, this is getting worse," said Jirya to Kakashi who had followed Jirya to help with Naruto. "We must get him back to Namikaze estate, there are things I can use there to help sedate the chakra and repair the seal." Said Jirya hoisting Naruto onto his back and left the tower.

"I never thought Neji harbored enough hatred of the Hyuga main branch to pull something like this in the first place" Said Kurenai as Medical ninjas teleported her to the hospital

"I know some of the details, it seems he blames the main branch for the death of his father and swore to avenge his death, which is why he spends all his time training." Personally I will have you know I will have him stripped of his ninja title and encourage the Hyuga clan to expel him." Said Gai.

"What I'm more concerned about is who should break the news to her family and who should." Said Kurenai.

"I think you should." Said Gai, "She is your student after all." Said Gai.

MEANWHILE AT NAMIKAZE ESTATE…

"… There that should do it." Said Jirya as he placed the finishing touches to amplifying the strength of the seal that was already on Naruto's navel. As Kakashi was on hand to help if needed "The seal only seems to be weakening when he feels a strong emotion, such as grief or anger, it seems that in this case he felt both, which really did a number on the seal, What I'm doing should hold it up, for how long I don't know, but in any case, I should start teaching him seals sometime because there will come a time the seal might breech and I won't be there." Soon after this is over I'd like to train him myself, because of something that's after his tenant."

At this Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Who?" he asked wondering who would be able to control such a power apart from Naruto.

"I have very few Details, I have one of my agents looking into them, but what I do know is that their Name is the Akatsuki, a group of nine shinobi and each member is at least an S-ranked Missing ninja in the bingo book, and they seem to be…"

"Looking for something with nine tails?" finished Kakashi as a question

Jirya nodded "It seems to fit, they seem to be after the power of the Biju for what I can't say, But like I said, have someone looking into them." He said.

"The Next trick is how should they train for the Chunin exams." Pondered Kakashi

"You Should train Sauske, You are the last user of the Sharingan so you are perfect to train Sauske, I'll take on Naruto, Very few people Know how his righteous fire bloodline works, besides me, so I'll have to teach him how to use it, and how to harness the Kyubii's chakra, Maybe the basics of seals."

"And how do you intend to do this in a month?" asked Kakashi

'Did I say I was going to teach him all that in a month?" replied Jirya

"Well, It's getting late and I'll need to get up early to pick up Sauske if I am to train him." Said the Cycloptic Jonin

Once the two left the room the window to Naruto's room opened and in climbed Sakura, seeing Naruto unconscious in his bed seriously depressed him. "Oh Naruto-kun, seeing Hinata like that Must've caused you a lot of pain, I just left Sasuke's Place and He's becoming increasingly violent, and verbally abusive, unlike how you are." Sakura whispered and then left.


	19. The Breakup

I do apologize for this small chapter but This is only a link between the NaruHina part of the Story and The part all the NaruSaku fans have been waiting for; Naruto starting to pursue Sakura as a romantic interest. But that will happen not long after this. So to apologize for this tiny chapter I will post two more with it, Deal?

Chapter 19

Break-up

TWO DAYS LATER…

Naruto sat outside the recovery room waiting for admittance to see his girlfriend, after about an hour, he saw the door open to see Hisashi Hyuga beckoning for him to enter. Naruto Did so and saw Hinata hooked up to all sorts of medical systems, yet she was awake. "N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata as Naruto came in

"Oh Hinata-Chan, I am so sorry." Said Naruto, tears in his eyes.

"It was never your fault, However for me it seems My body has been crippled enough that I will never be a ninja again, and I think we need to break up, I was pondering our relationship while I was in here and It seems it was all just a crush based on admiration for each other's abilities, It would never work out between us, You need someone who has a far more stronger spirit and talent than I do, I know You'll say I have talent but You need someone better than me, we can just be friends."

Naruto listened to her words, she was right, She was kind, yet strong, but their relationship was based on admiration. Naruto nodded, "If that is what you want, then very well."

With New found courage, Naruto returned to the training grounds at Namikaze Estate and began to practice the Rasengan and finally managed to pull one off. "Good work Naruto!" called Jirya's voice "to celebrate this, were going out for ramen!" he said "Then we'll work on controlling your Kekkei Genkai, which you will need to for the Chunin exams." Said Jirya


	20. The Finals

Chapter 20

The finals

Naruto stood with his fellow competitors ready for action, while on the way to the stadium, Naruto heard that Sakura had broke up with Sauske, which made it more important for him to impress her. He looked at the stands to see his mom and dad sitting with the other Jonin and what members of the rookie 9 didn't make it.

"Okay, here's how it goes, this is to showcase your skills to the Lords and Dynamos so make it count." Said the new Proctor after Hayate was found dead for some reason.

"The first Match will be Naruto Hayabusa VS Shino Aburame, will the declared fighters remain in the arena, and the others make their way to the competitors box."

Naruto stood facing Shino. _Okay I saw this guy fight so I kinda know what I'm up against. I should just keep my eye out for those bugs._ Thought Naruto

_**You won't need to do that, Kit, I'll run checks of your system to see if his beetles are attacking your chakra system, if so we have No choice but to reveal your power.**_

When Naruto and Jirya had heard who he was facing, they immediately began forming a battle plan by studying all they could find on the Aburame clan's combat style Naruto had also snuck into the Aburame clan's library and read all he could find, his Kyugan Sharingan copying down the information, surprisingly he made five expeditions into that library and came up with all sorts of data on their techniques and just the strategy to counter them. Which he went over in his head, _it requires chakra to trigger those insects into combat, if his insects reach me and they die due to me burning them with My Kekkei Genkai, he would loose insects and chakra fast._

"Begin." Said the proctor. _Now I'll draw out his specialty_ thought Naruto and leaped into the air dragon sword drawn.

Naruto sliced and hacked the sword allowing Shino to dodge and set insects on him while the Kyubii kept count of how many landed on him. After 25 landed on him, he let a controlled surge of Chakra overload the bugs' intake and blow them up. Shino raised an eyebrow. "Strange, my bugs should've weakened him by now, I've already wasted a lot of chakra sending those beetles out and they haven't retuned." Muttered Shino but then he realized something too late as Naruto disappeared with a poof. _A shadow clone_ thought Shino and whirled around too late to see Naruto go at him with his hands in the tiger sign and they were on white fire.

"Naruto's special technique, thousand years of burning death!" called Naruto sending Shino rocketing out of the arena with white fire coming out his back end.

Sakura was amazed, she had just broken up with Sauske because of his increasingly violent behavior towards her or anyone else who interrupted his training, and Naruto was proving to be far more powerful than the Emo Uchiha. "I might have a chance with him seeing as he and Hinata broke up, but I'll give him time." She said to herself. **Who the hell needs time, I want him now!** Yelled inner Sakura

"The winner Hayabusa Naruto." Said the proctor as Naruto left the arena floor "And somebody go find Shino."

"Easy as pie." Said Naruto as he got up to where his friends were. Sakura Flung herself ant Naruto giving him a hug.

"Good work, Naruto-Kun" she said.

A little startled by the _Kun_ added to the end of his name "Uh, thanks Sakura-Chan he said. "Well, I'm gonna take a leak I'll be right back.

THREE HOURS LATER…

"Geez, Naruto hasn't come back yet, why?" asked Sakura.

"I'll go check on him," said Ryu who stood up and went in the direction of the bathrooms.

TWO MINUTES LATER...

ATTENTION ALL KONOHA CIVILIANS PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE HOKAGE MONUMENT, I REPEATE ALL KONOHA CIVILIANS EVACUATE TO THE KONOHA MONUMENT, THIS IS NO DRILL, KONOHA IS UNDER ATTACK ALL NINJA PREPARE FOR BATTLE! Called Iuka's voice over a megaphone

That was right when Ryu found Naruto under a Genjutsu, He immediately released him. "We have an emergency, Konoha s under attack!" said Ryu leading Naruto Out.

"Hold them off dad I'll get to the night sword, what of the others?" he asked

"Sauske was seen leaving the village with some sound ninja, he has traded in his leaf headband for a sound one, Naruto, HE'S a traitor." Naruto found the rest of his friends he assembled a team of his friends: Choji to deal with the brunt force, Shikamaru for his brains and he had his shadow possession Jutsu would come useful, and Sakura for she had just recently been studying a little medical Ninjutsu in her spare time, plus she was the only one apart from himself who knew how to operate the technology aboard the Nightsword. We have a mission, I've received word that Sauske has left the leaf for the sound, we don't know why, but this battle is a diversion to get him out, our job is to bring him back alive, he pulled out a device and hit a few buttons. With that the Nightsword flew down and landed in front of them and they climbed aboard. As Naruto came up last he heard a voice call his name there stood Garra, Temari and Kankuro.

"We're in this too, it seems that we were suckered into this and tricked, we want to make up for this." Said Temari

"Then welcome aboard the Nightsword." Said Naruto and led them aboard. Once in the pilot's seat he began a sensor sweep of the area to find Sauske's tracking signal. Finding it, Naruto maneuvered the ship to follow them. It seemed that they were expecting them as they were standing near the edge of a tremendous valley.

"Okay, guys, you all are to take out the ninja guarding him, I'll try to get Sauske back." Said Naruto "Lower the ramp." Said Naruto and sakura pressed the appropriate buttons. Naruto and the team leaped out. Naruto hit his comm. "Keep your distance, Sakura, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, my love. He added, and those two words got stares from all of his team. "Okay, let's go and they proceeded to the Valley of the end then suddenly, they were attacked by sound Ninja. "We'll take care of these girls." Said Garra as One of them started to grow what seemed to be a bone sword out of his hand. At that Naruto bolted after Sauske.


	21. Battle of friends

Chapter 21

Battle of the heroes

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yelled Naruto as he saw Sauske launch at him with a kunai attacking him.

"I am about to sever the bonds to the leaf village in order to gain the power Orochimaru promised me!" said Sauske

Naruto had no choice "I shall do what I must." he said and drew the dragon sword, not without fitting the eye of the dragon into the hilt. The blade started to emanate a white glow. "Now you will feel the wrath of the Hayabusa clan."

"The Hayabusa clan is no match for the Sharingan!" yelled Sauske, activating his Sharingan.

"Well try facing the…" Naruto closed his eyes, channeling chakra to them "KYUGAN…" Naruto's eyes became what it looked like when the Kyubii took over, Sauske was caught off guard, seeing Naruto had certain abilities that he never heard of. "This ability was given to me by the demon fox the Kyubii, It Copies Bloodlines like…" Naruto closed his eyes again when he opened them his eyes were identical to Sauske's "The Sharingan!" said Naruto

Sauske was shocked but not deterred, weaving some hand seals together Sauske Launched a fireball from his mouth but was shocked when His jutsu exploded from the impact of the same Jutsu. _It seems he does know a bit about the Sharingan, I'll give him that but he won't stand this…_ and he wove: Ox, Hare, Monkey. Chakra started co course to Sauske's hand building up until it was a ball of lightning in his hand. "Behold the most powerful Jutsu in Copy ninja Kakashi's arsenal: CHIDORI!" Yelled Sauske

"If that's the case," said Naruto sheathing his sword and held his arm out. "Behold the ultimate Jutsu of My Father, the fourth Hokage, The Rasengan, combined with the Kekkei Genkai of his Clan: The Righteous fire, purified from the greater fiend Zedonious!" called out Naruto and the two charged at each other their Jutsus held in front of them and the two concentrations of chakra Met and once they met both of their minds were transported into a different mindscape. Where they stood facing each other.

_Naruto, I believe you have a right to know, Orochimaru came to me when I was training alone and gave me the offer for the power to defeat my brother, but I knew what he really wanted, I contacted the Hokage and requested a mission to delve into Orochimaru's hideout and once I gained enough power from him I was to assassinate him, the Hokage agreed and gave me permission to tell you this, I will always consider you a brother, now seeing as you gained the Sharingan you are closer to a brother then I thought, Make the Sharingan proud, and oh, I know of your and Sakura's feelings for each other, Please Take care of her, and give her this. _Sauske said handing Naruto a scroll, _it will explain what I'm doing and gives you and her the blessings of the Uchiha clan and you are fully welcome to examine the Uchiha documents on our Sharingan abilities, Farewell, My friend._ With that everything went black.

MEANWILE ON THE SHORES OF THE VALLEY…

A man knelt over Naruto his hands over his torso healing him. "It seems the Chakra healing of the Kyubii is doing more than I can ever do, you've made me proud Naruto, Maybe we will meet one day, but the time isn't right." The man looked up as he heard the hum of the Nightsword coming in and he was gone in a flash.

The Nightsword landed and down from the boarding ramp came Sakura, and two medic ninjas "There he is!" called Sakura and she and the medic ninjas brought Naruto aboard the ship and Lay him on one of the bunk beds in the sleeping quarters. Two minutes after the medic ninjas deemed him in perfect health, which boggled their minds. Naruto woke up

"What's the situation?" he asked

Sakura sat down. "The Sound ninjas once the sand realized what happened turned against the Sound ninjas who were then overwhelmed and had to retreat, But at a price; the third Hokage has fallen in the fight with Orochimaru." Explained Sakura which Jaw-dropped Naruto. "I know you're upset, Naruto but we all are, even though you knew him for a shorter time than we did, and Besides You're family is safe, and…" Sakura trailed off, a tear going down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto

"M-My parents have been confirmed dead." She said and buried her face into Naruto's chest sobbing hysterically.

"Easy, Sakura-Chan, Do you have a place to go?" asked Naruto Sakura shook her head. "Then why don't you move in with me?" offered Naruto. Sakura froze and looked up at him her eyes red and swollen from tears.

"R-really?" she asked not believing what she heard

"Yes, My parents are usually not in the elemental countries so we have the place to ourselves." Said Naruto.

Sakura started blushing. "Oh Naruto-Kun, I Love you." She said and flattened Naruto onto one of the beds and forgetting to remove the mask, started kissing him hard but stopped and turned around to see the two medic ninjas watching them. "Do you mind?" she asked and the ninjas walked out.

"Now… shall we?" asked Naruto regaining his lover's attention Sakura smiled as she brought her lips down upon Naruto's but Naruto stopped her, remembering something. "Sauske asked me to give you this." He said handing her the scroll Sauske gave him.

A little annoyed she unfurled the scroll. And read; "Dear Sakura, I am sorry for being violent towards you during the last month before the Exam finals, I know you won't be able to fully forgive me but I am saying this anyway because I might not be able to see you again; I was sent on a mission to kill Orochimaru, Orochimaru won't expect this because he will be training me to become more powerful, once he pours enough power into me, I will kill him. This plan might work and it might not, it is a gamble, but either way I pushed you away in order to protect you, I noticed you being attracted to Naruto and he will be better for you than I could ever be; the son of one of Konoha's best clans and the powerful heir to the dragon lineage, Find your own shinobi path and don't follow another's… Sauske."

Naruto wrapped his arms around a crying sakura comforting her as best he could. The intercom beeped and Kakashi's voice filtered through. "Naruto, I know you wish to comfort Sakura but I need you at the controls, the autopilot is being a little temperamental and I can't fly this thing."

"Probably wants to read his book." Muttered Naruto getting up

"I heard that!" said Kakashi as Naruto got up to head for central control.

"Wait Naruto-kun, could you tuck me in?" asked Sakura with irresistible (Even for the powerful Naruto Hayabusa) puppy dog eyes.

Naruto's mask crinkled as he smiled and tucked in the pretty girl he had come to love. "There is plenty of room back at my estate." Whispered Naruto in Sakura's ear, sinking her into wonderful dreams of living happily together at the Namikaze estate.

AT THE CONTROL ROOM…

Naruto slid into the pilot's seat and deactivated the autopilot, taking control of the ship steering it towards Konoha. "How's Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"She's fine, what's the situation of the battlefield?" asked Naruto

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "The sound are in full retreat, Orochimaru is gravely injured, and we are currently confirming the body count." Said Kakashi

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Naruto

Again Kakashi was silent "The third Hokage is dead." He confirmed

Naruto bowed his head giving a silent prayer for his soul. Kakashi lay a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know you didn't know him that long, but he did leave something to you in his will."

"I hope his death was Honorable." replied Naruto

The sight of Konoha was abysmal, the sight of severe damage reminded him of the black spider clan attack on Hayabusa ninja clan village. Luckily Namikaze estate was intact, seemingly the attack was mostly was on central Konoha. Everyone was counting the bodies or mourning the dead. Naruto couldn't think of what to do, he just wandered, assisting people put out fires with a water jutsu, comforting kids crying over fallen family members but all he needed was to find Konahamoru. One of the Chunins said he had locked himself in his room at Hokage Tower. Naruto went in and found Udon and Moegi standing in front of his door trying to get him to come out, as the two friends saw Naruto approach they backed away. "Konahamoru, Please open the door." Said Naruto

"NO!" yelled Konahamoru's voice from behind the door

"Please?" he asked

"NO!" came the voice again

"Look, Konahamoru, I want to help you, You can't keep wallowing in the past, If you wish to be a Konoha shinobi, you've got to know that the world we live in is plagued with Death, we all loose our loved ones either by the blade, or the passing of time. As my own Grandfather, Joe Hayabusa said to me in my early teachings: Live in the present, remember the past and look towards the future."

"But at least you still have your Grandfather!" snapped Naruto

But Saying that touched a nerve in Naruto, His hand Balled up into a fist and blasted through the door he stormed across the room where Konahamoru was sitting on his bed. Naruto grabbed Konahamoru by the collar of his shirt. "You don't know a thing about My grandfather! He died a warrior's death, trying to defend his home against the over lord of the Black spider clan Genshin, Now do you think I don't understand you?!" he bellowed, I lost many family that night, if you think You have it rough, take a look at the bigger picture, you lost only one, hundreds of others have lost many due To Orochimaru's desires!" yelled Naruto.

Konahamoru started tearing up. "Naruto, I-I didn't know!" he sobbed hugging Naruto. Naruto didn't speak, he just held the sad boy doing his best to comfort him.


	22. In the Wake of War

Well, Naruto and Sakura are finally together, I lost a few readers over the fact that this is NOT a Naruto harem fic (I find that pairing Kinda weird) Gravenimage, Didn't you read the Chapter, He hasn't betrayed Konoha, he's on a mission that looks like it, but his true goal on this mission is to kill Orochimaru once Orochimaru has trained him enough and his temporary body starts collapsing!

Chapter 22

In the wake of war

The funeral of the third Hokage was a dreary day, rain was teaming down on Konoha as ninja and Konoha officials gathered to pay last respects to the wise leader, Jirya stood before the crowd and did the service, he was a beautiful speaker when it wasn't about his pervy books. Naruto stood with his remaining team member and now girlfriend Sakura and at his right, a sobbing Konahamoru. Naruto couldn't help but remember the day that his own grandfather (at least his adopted one), Joe Hayabusa, was in critical condition after fighting Genshin and later died. The funeral was in the small burial ground in Hayabusa village. But Naruto didn't know how to react, but now he realized what the power of loosing a family member could do to a person. Naruto knelt down beside the late Hokage's grandson and hugged him. "I am so sorry, Konahamoru." He said

"Had I just been there!" sobbed Konahamoru

"Konahamoru, just think of what you are saying, You being there wouldn't have made a difference, an academy student against Konoha's snake Sannin, nothing you would try on him would do anything to someone like him." Said Sakura.

"She's right, I took him on in a sword and summoning creature fight, even with the power of the dragon summon and the sword more powerful than his Kusanagi blade I couldn't defeat him." Said Naruto

"Naruto? Promise me to bring back Orochimaru's head to avenge grandpa's death?"

_Sauske may do that before me but if not…_ "I swear to you, if by my blade or not, Orochimaru will be brought to justice for all his wrongdoings." Promised Naruto

TWO DAYS LATER…

"Is that it, Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto as he helped sakura pack her stuff from the battered and not badly burned house that Sakura lived in with her late family.

"Yes, I suppose it is… Wait." Said Sakura hurrying downstairs and pulled from a shelf a small photo album "it was a gift from my mom it's a photo album of me growing up right up until the day I became a ninja." She said showing Naruto pictures of a miniature sakura in her crib, taking first steps, playing with Ino, Family vacations, and so on to come right up to the day she graduated the academy with the others of the rookie 9, there was the picture Naruto remembered Sakura's mom taking of them after they came back from the their mission to the wave village, it had all 3 Genin standing there, Sauske with his arm around Sakura, Naruto with the Dragon sword held at ready stance at Mrs. Haruno's request.

"Geez, How time flies." Said Naruto gazing at the pictures

"Did you have such good times in your childhood?" asked Sakura as she slid the book into her case of belongings for one of Naruto's summoning dragons to take to Namikaze estate while Naruto and Sakura enjoyed a date around town.

"Every now and then, yes, but I had a very short childhood that… how should I put it, ended in bloodshed." Said Naruto. Sakura looked at him inquisitively "You know the story of the Kyubii?" asked Naruto

"Who doesn't?" replied Sakura, "a demonic fox with nine tails that could level a mountain in one swing of those tails, one night it attacked Konoha, but the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to destroy the Kyubii and save Konoha." She recited. Naruto chuckled "What is it?" she asked

"Oh Nothing, just it boggles my mind on how history is written by the victorious and the worse details are left out." Said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura now utterly confused.

"Look, why don't we discuss this back at my place, not out in the open." Said Naruto who led her over to Namikaze estate. Once inside He went to the fridge and brought out two cans of sprite. "You see," said Naruto taking a sip of soda, "The Kyubii isn't dead, he is alive and well… Inside of me." Said Naruto

Sakura stared at Naruto. "How do you know this?" asked Sakura

Naruto sat down, gesturing for Sakura to do the same. "the Kyubii was too powerful to kill, all the fourth could do was seal it within the body of a newborn baby, that baby was his own son…ME." Said Naruto

Sakura didn't know what to say, she had known him to have unnaturally large chakra reserves, which allowed him to fight longer than an average ninja, But Demonic chakra reserves that was too weird. "How did you find out?" asked Sakura

Naruto was silent for a moment remembering the night he had told only Hinata and Kakashi about "One night, I was out playing with My three friends Suzu Enki and Nadel, when we realized the village was under attack from the black spider clan ninjas, We tried to run to our hiding place that not even my dad could find, but we were cornered by three of those ninjas, they tried to kidnap me and I witnessed my three friends brutally slaughtered before my eyes. The last thing I remember is pure rage flowing through me and then nothing… the next thing I remember was that I was hunched over the corpse of a black spider clan ninja his heart torn out of his chest and crushed in my hand."

Sakura put both of her hands against her mouth this was so shocking, her own Naruto killed a man. "How did you do it?" she asked

"There is more, that wasn't the only ninja I killed in my rage that night, as far as the eye could see in Hayabusa village there were slaughtered and mutilated bodies of black spider clan ninja and I realized something in me did that… my dad took me to a private room and told me of the Kyubii… I was in training to control that power ever since so not only it wouldn't happen, but also I would have something to fall back on if the situation got out of control. I've been able to keep him in check, my father, Ryu taught me rudimentry seals so that I'll be able to reconstruct the seal if it started to weaken. From my fathers teachings on seals, I was able to devise an extra seal which counteracts the negative influences of the Kyubii's chakra."

Sakura listened to his story with awe, her new boyfriend was a vessel for a demon? It was too much to take in at once, "So you didn't have many happy times with your parents?" she asked

"Oh I did, once a year my dad and I would go on vacation to various places, Boston to see a Red Sox game with Sonia, New York, Hawaii, among other places. I would have weekends off so I could recuperate from the tough training I would have in the various ninja arts, I had mastered what you would consider Academy level at the age of six." Sakura was silent after this, so Naruto turned away. "I can understand if you don't want me now, after that day I was shunned as an outcast. My dad was in a constant battle with the elders to let me keep my rights as the Hayabusa clan heir, because they didn't want me, what kept me from being beaten up by the non-ninjas of the clan was that they knew of my training and they didn't want to be taken out so easily, it wasn't until a representative from Konoha came before the council and backed up all that my dad tried to tell them. At that moment my life was free. But still if you wont except me as—" Naruto was unable to finish because Sakura had flung her arms around his well-muscled chest from behind holding him close and crying softly.

"No, Naruto-kun, I don't care if there is a demon inside of you, you said you have it in your control, it serves you, and I love you, Please I beg of you, Don't leave me, I lost Sauske to his ambitions even though it was only a fangirl crush, I lost My parents to the sound invasion, And if you think I will let you go because of a little thing like that you are sadly mistaken." She said, her voice shaking violently with her sobs.

_**Well, Naruto, it seems you've got one dedicated girl if she doesn't care about me being in you as long as you're with her.**_ Said Kyubii

_Get Lost_ thought Naruto to the Kyubii as he bent down and kissed her with more passion than he did with Hinata, Why? Because he finally found the woman he wished to spend the rest of his days with, Hinata was right, they just had a crush on each other. Naruto moved his lips from hers and caressed her neck with his lips making Sakura croon with pleasure. Then he stopped. "Shall I show you to your room?" asked Naruto

"Naruto-kun, could I sleep with you?" she asked

Naruto smiled "Of course you can." He replied scooping her up bridal style and carried her to his room. "I hope you don't mind the red colored furnishings." Said Naruto as he lay Sakura on the bed.

"Naruto-kun red is my favorite color." She said as Naruto stripped down to his boxers and sakura to her underwear.

'Oh my god Sakura, you look beautiful." Said Naruto climbing into bed next to her.

"I know." Responded Sakura who wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Pulling him down on top of her feverishly kissing him, but realized he still had that blasted mask on. "Can you take that damn mask off?" asked Sakura with her puppy dog eyes of doom jutsu, which had an instant effect on Naruto who removed the mask and continued their love fest.

"Sakura-Chan, We can't go beyond this for the time being, I'm not ready." Said Naruto.

"Neither am I but we can always make out like this." Said sakura and they kissed long into the night.

---

Whew! My first Make out scene, for those of You who were expecting a little more, you'll have to wait for the sequel, Yes my readers and fellow Naruto Fans, I am proud to announce that I have a sequel in the planning phase, however for what I'm planning it will be rated M.


	23. A New Mission

For Graven Image- I'm pleased that you enjoyed that last chapter, but I'm sorry to break it to you but the REAL lemon sequences won't begin until the sequel, besides this fic is almost Done, I'm sorry but I was unable to watch any of the filler episodes and I don't want this to go on too long, But don't get me wrong I like big fics, but it is getting close to where the time skip starts, seeing as it is getting close to the Holiday season, I'll do something special for you all for the holiday season (even though Thanksgiving is tomorrow)

Chapter 23

A New Mission

Naruto woke up early the next morning to see an underwear-clad sakura sleeping on top of him, sleeping peacefully, her warm body creating waves of pleasure coursing throughout him. Naruto gazed down at the pink angel that was his girlfriend; eventually he had to leave this paradise that he loved oh so very much. Naruto sighed and emerged from the bed going across the room to get clothes to take a shower.

"Hey, if you need any tips, I'll give you signed copies of my books." Said a voice,

Naruto whirled around to see Ero-Sennin perched on a branch outside the window. "HOW LONG WERE YOU PERCHED THERE?!" asked Naruto in a loud voice that caused Sakura to wake up.

"I came by last night to tell you something but it looked like you were busy, so I just waited till you were done, jotted down a few notes for ideas for my ne—" But before Jirya could finish Naruto summoned the biggest punch he could muster and rammed it dead-on into Jirya's gut sending him out of the tree, Naruto followed out the window, landing on a branch below, jumped up, and nailed the perv in the jaw with his foot sending him flying again, he then pulled the move that Naruto heard Sauske talk about from the Chunin exams.

"Lion's barrage!" Yelled Naruto running Jirya into the ground creating a small crater. Sakura looked out the window surprised at the power Naruto unleashed as Jirya lay on the ground in a daze. While Naruto crouched down on the edge of the crater looking down at the old perv "Consider that a warning, if I ever catch you peeking on my girlfriend and I again I will stick _this _up your ass." Said Naruto holding up his hand and the Rasengan formed, instantly Naruto inserted the white fire of Naruto's own Kekkei Genkai into the Rasengan making it turn pearly white with white fire emanating it. "Do we understand?" asked Naruto with a sweet venom in his voice. Jirya nodded with fear. "Good." Concluded Naruto.

"Anyway, I was told that the village advisors wanted to see you, afterward we're going on a mission of utter importance." Said Jirya

AT HOKAGE TOWER…

"CHUNIN?!" exclaimed Naruto as he was handed a brand new Chunin vest.

"Yes, Naruto you've proved yourself as a Chunin, your instant understanding of the written exam, easy passing of the field exam and, even in the face of battle you proved your battle prowess in the finals and the invasion as a tactful leader of a team you mashed together at the last minute, you brought down four very powerful ninjas, you are now a Chunin."

Naruto beamed but thought for a moment. "Could I get one in black, match my outfit?" asked Naruto. The advisors looked at each other, went into the sealing scroll and handed him an identical vest except it was black and Naruto put it on.

"Hey Naruto, You too huh?" asked a voice behind him as he walked back home deliberately to show off to the village his promotion.

Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru. "Yup me too." Said Naruto at the sight of Shikamaru as a Chunin.

"Hey, do you wanna go to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" asked the pineapple-hairstyle Chunin.

"Wish I could but I can't, Jirya-Sama said he and I have a mission to go on as soon as I got back from meeting with the advisors, but thanks anyway." Said Naruto and he bolted.

Naruto started packing his equipment into sealing scrolls and slid the scrolls into his vest pouches, after he packed his backpack, he gazed at himself in the mirror his outfit made him look like a shorter Ryu Hayabusa with a black Chunin vest. The door opened and Sakura came in, took one look at Naruto "OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!!" she exclaimed flattening Naruto to the crimson carpet kissing him like crazy and didn't bother with the mask.

A laughing came from the door. "As much as I hate to break up this very nice love scene, Naruto and I have to go." Said Jirya's voice from the doorway.

Sakura reluctantly got off of Naruto and Naruto sighed "I'll ready the Nightsword for launch." Said Naruto who headed for where the Nightsword was landed. As Naruto walked out of the room grumbling un-writable threats to Jirya's genitals. Jirya sighed

"I'm sorry for being a bother on the relationship between you two, but I think you should know the facts." He said and Sakura looked puzzled. "Hey Kakashi, come in here you need to hear this too." Said the sage. And Kakashi swung into the window. "You see," continued Jirya "I kept a close eye on Orochimaru since he left, he once joined up with a certain organization called the Akatsuki; I don't have many details on this group but all I know is that they are a group of nine shinobi that rumor has it are after the tailed demons, in other words Naruto is one of their targets because he holds the most powerful of them: the Kyubii."

Sakura didn't seem shocked by this information. "Yes, he told me about the Kyubii, how it took control of him during an attack on Hayabusa village and slaughtered and mutilated all the ninja who attacked the village." Said Sakura

"I see." Said Jirya, "I wouldn't be surprised that the village shunned him.

"For a time they did, according to Naruto." Replied Sakura. "from what he said the fox only killed those who were a danger to Naruto and those precious to him, which is why I have a request." Said Sakura Jirya raised His eyebrow "I want to join you and Naruto on your journey." Requested Sakura.

At this moment Kakashi perked up his head surprised. And Jirya looked serious. "I'm afraid Not, Sakura; what Naruto and I are doing isn't just a training tour, we are searching for the third Sannin; Lady Tsunade, I intend to convince her to return to succeed Sarutobi Sensei as the Fifth Hokage." Explained Jirya.

"Um, Jirya?" Piped in Kakashi over the top of his book. Jirya looked at him. "I think it would be a good idea for Sakura to join you and Naruto, for one, she'd have a mission, which in team Kakashi's current state with Sauske gone on a covert operation, and Naruto will be off with you, she'd have that opportunity, plus, she has what it takes to be an extremely good medical ninja, so it would be an excellent opportunity for her to learn from the best medical ninja in the shinobi world." Explained Kakashi.

Once again Jirya sighed "Fine, you can join, but I warn you, this is not a romantic getaway." Sakura nodded, understanding. "Then get your gear ready, Naruto would have the Nightsword ready by now.

MEANWHILE…

Asuma and Kurenai stood face to face with two strangers, wearing the same outfit a kind of robe like coat that was black with red cloud patters on it. "Something tells me you're not from around here, you should leave." Said Asuma

Once he said this, a familiar voice came from the one to their right. "You don't remember me after all this time? My, my, that is unfortunate as he took off his hat to reveal long dark brown hair, a young face, but what was his true feature was his eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi, if you're back to finish what you started, look somewhere else because he is on a covert operation on his own." Said Asuma, This was all he knew and nothing more.

"Hm, I could care less about my baby brother, I'm sure he will face me one day, but my friend here I are after is something of more power…" said Itachi

Asuma and Kurenai raised their eyebrows. At this a gruff voice sounded from the other stranger. "what my buddy is trying to say is we seek the legacy of the fourth Hokage." He said taking his hat off too to reveal a man that looked like a biped shark.

"It's been a long time, Kisame-sensei." Said a gruff voice from up in the tree beside them, the four looked up to see Zabuza crouching in a tree, his mist headband forsaken and replaced with a leaf village headband.

"Well, well, the person I least expected to be here, and I see you have forsaken our old village, Zabuza"

"Yeah well, it's better than joining the likes of you and betraying the shinobi world all together." Shot Zabuza, "I'll now make up for the mistake I made in letting you live!" Said Zabuza, drawing the executioner's blade from his back and commencing his attack on his old mentor.

Itachi sighed, I guess it couldn't be helped said Itachi. _We may have to retreat so I can be on time for my meeting _Thought Itachi as He was suddenly caught in a Genjutsu by the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, but with quick work from his Sharingan he reversed the effect onto Kurenai. "a simple Genjutsu like that has no effect on me." Said Itachi simply.

"Then maybe I could do some damage." Said a voice recognized as Kakashi Hatake

"Well, well, well, the famous Copy ninja Kakashi I presume." Said Itachi.

"It's time you were put down once and for all." Said Kakashi

20 MINUTES LATER…

"This is serious, we must get Naruto protected at all costs!" said Kurenai, The Konoha elite were at the hospital where Kakashi was bedridden from Itachi's Tsukiyomi jutsu.

"Agreed, however how strong Naruto Is as a Dragon ninja of the Hayabusa clan, as a Jinchûriki, Itachi and that shark Demon of my mentor can easily take him down, we must find Naruto." Said Zabuza.

"He's left the village." Said Kakashi weakly. All the Jonin looked at him "He's with Jirya and Sakura on a mission to find Tsunade as the fifth Hokage." Explained Kakashi.

"Well, as long as he's around, Itachi will have a hard time getting at Naruto." Said Asuma.

MEANWHILE…

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Sakura as they stood before a long street labeled Pleasure Street.

"If I were who we are looking for, his is where I'd go for a while." Said Jirya. Heading down the street with Naruto and Sakura at his heels.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" asked Sakura

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard of her, people in Konoha call her the slug princess of Herbs and elixirs, in gambling halls and dens across the shinobi world she's known as the legendary sucker, however the name she goes by is Tsunade the famous Medical ninja who outdid lady Chiyo of the sand village in creating antidotes, completely made a fool out of her." Explained Jirya

"So what does she look like?" asked Naruto who was examining a stand whose sign yelled **Checkmate Sogi, Win 30,000 Ryo if you beat me but pay 400 Ryo for each move if you loose!**

"Oh, I have conflicting reports, she's really my age at 56, but some reports tell me she looks 19, sometimes in her 20's, one said she was 35, but she really is my age." But Naruto was half listening he was busy owning the stand owners ass time after time, always in 3-4 moves with the occasional 6. While Sakura stared in awe at him.

"If you tried you could beat Shikamaru at this game." Said Sakura amazed at the amount of money he was racking up. After the 45th win, Jirya suggested they try to find a place to stay.

"I've already got the three reservations at this towns Hot spring resort hotel, Top Suites." Said Jirya pointing at a large resort hotel that towered above the town, here are your reservation slips, and he said handing them two tickets. "That'll get you into the hotel, I've gotta tend to something, so bye." He finished and sped off.

After they got to the hotel room. "Whoa, this is nice." Said Naruto as they claimed their bed.

Sakura sat down on the bed "Well, it isn't our bed but it'll do." She said,

"Well, fancy the hot springs?" asked Naruto and so they headed to the hot springs and parted ways due to their gender. "Aww, this is heavenly." Said Naruto as he slipped into the springs.

MEANWHILE WITH JIRYA…

"Man, where is he?" asked Jirya, but just as he asked he felt someone grab him from behind and pull him down an alley, and slam him against the wall, Jirya looked up to see Itachi and Kisame looking at him. "Oh, It's just you, Itachi." Said Jirya

"Who else would drag you into a place where we couldn't be seen, after what I pulled for the sake of Konoha, and turned my own brother against me, just to become a double agent for a perv!" said Itachi through gritted teeth

"I take it you have the file?" asked Jirya.

Itachi rolled his eyes, reached into his coat and shoved a thick file into Jirya's hands. "You owe me big time for this, in return, once you can kick the Akatsuki's ass, leave me alive, and clear my good name, I wish for my little brother's luck on his mission." He said and he and Kisame disappeared in a poof of smoke.

BACK WITH NARUTO AND SAKURA…

"Mmmm… How did you learn to kiss so good?" asked Sakura, they were now out of the hot springs and enjoying their company in the room that Jirya picked out for them. Luckily Jirya agreed to sleep in the extra bedroom of the suite.

"I dunno, I just go with the flow." Said Naruto flirtatiously as he ran his fingers through her hair, Naruto's usual attire hung in the closet, dragon sword in there too. What Naruto was wearing was a standard robe that went as far as his knees, Sakura wore tight black shorts and a cherry red tank top.

"Man it sure helps having a perverted rich author to work with us." Said Sakura as she reached across to the nightstand for a chocolate covered cherry, her favorite, and stuck it in Naruto's mouth.

"If we can stay in places like this while we go on missions, I could get used to this." Said Naruto chewing on the chocolate. "I wonder how Sauske's doing." Said Naruto

IN ONE OF OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUTS…

"ACHOO!" sneezed Sauske as he emerged from what the hideout had for a bathroom in order to change into the clothes that Orochimaru sensei gave him and he had to say that Orochimaru's fashion sense sucked, it was worse than Ino's.

"Are you all right Sauske-Kun?" asked Orochimaru

"I'm fine, Orochimaru-Sensei," said Sauske _god I'm gonna have to get used to saying that, at least the Hokage did a number on him so he had to change bodies as soon as he got back, Thank you old man third for buying me some time, I've got three years to prepare to kill him, so I must learn all I can from this freak, then kill him_ thought Sauske

BACK WITH NARUTO…

"All right up and at 'em you two love birds, we have a mission, I've already moved the Nightsword to where we can get to her." Called Jirya's voice,

"God Dammit." Mumbled Naruto as he and Sakura got out of bed to prepare to leave. Sakura sighed as she saw that Naruto was back in the outfit that made him a clone of his adopted father, Dragon Sword strapped to his back. Naruto led her to the large balcony where the Nightsword was ready.

Naruto ascended into the ship and headed for the pilot's seat and ran the pre-flight checks, "Hey Naruto, I need you to come here." Said Jirya after Naruto got the ship off the ground. Naruto headed down to the main hold to see Sakura and Jirya sitting at the table. "Okay, while you two were romancing in your suite, I found some information that could be vital; Tsunade was last heard of being seen was in the town of Meikaku, it features one of the biggest gambling halls in the fire country, I apparently met one of the people whom she borrowed over 25,000 Ryo from just last week while he was in Meikaku."

"So the information is credible." Said Sakura Jirya nodded

Naruto stood up from the table and went over to the Holo map-reader, punched in a few coordinates and came up with a map of Meikaku. "located in the shadow of mount Ileiu, originally a farming town run by the Fudo family from the castle there which is now a local landmark of the land of fire, spreads out over 45 square miles, population 430,000." Read Naruto off the readouts on the town.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Naruto You can run your whole mission and never have to leave this ship." Said Jirya. "Where did you get this baby?"

"My step mom gave it to me for missions, and there is an armory containing a multiplicity of weapons of every kind, can levitate in the air while cloaked, which is known as it's surveillance mode, which is where it triggers it's cameras that take video of an area twice the size of the hidden leaf village and can zoom in on so much detail that you can clearly see the what a guy has in a poker hand." Said Naruto

'What kind of weapons do you have in the Armory?" asked Sakura

"Well, come have a look." Said Naruto, leading his girlfriend over to the armory, sliding open the door and revealed an arsenal of weapons. Naruto showed her all kinds of weapons from a big ass scythe to a vigoorian flail but the weapon that Sakura claimed was a pair of fierce looking Tonfas. "Okay, Tonfas are of Okinawa origin, can be used as defensive but their true fight style is to bludgeon it's enemies to a bloody pulp." Said Naruto "Muramasa has improved each weapon in this armory in the case of these Tonfas they had these weighted spiked spheres to increase the damage power on them."

"Could I use these?" asked Sakura.

"Good choice." Said Naruto, handing her some kind of belt that had loops on the side that could slip the Tonfas into them and carry them. Sakura strapped the belt on and slid the Tonfas onto her sides. She now looked a lot more dangerous. "Great, and there is a special weapon technique I learned from my dad I could teach you." Said Naruto

Naruto and sakura emerged from the Armory and headed to the control room where Jirya was found at the co pilot's seat, once the old man noticed Naruto and Sakura heading his way, he moved out of the way for the two people who knew how to run the ship. "Okay, I'm laying in the course for Meikaku." Said Sakura punching in the coordinates as Naruto activated the flight console and began piloting the ship for their destination.


	24. Tsunade

Chapter 24

Tsunade

Meikaku was a medium-sized farming town, their economic structure was designed around agriculture, and it didn't have many inns. Naruto landed the ship on a hill overlooking the village. "If we cannot get a room in the village we'll have to sleep aboard the ship." Said Naruto descending the ramp, adjusting the dragon sword on his back. "If that's the case, remember where we parked." He added

"Look there is a festival!" said Sakura pointing into the town.

"Score!" said Jirya, Naruto and Sakura looked at him wondering what he meant. "This town despite it's size is well-known for it's Sake wine, so Tsunade makes a point of coming to this festival to celebrate the Sake-making season.

"So she's an alcoholic?" asked Sakura, as the three of them slid down the hill as the ship locked it up.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Said Jirya who led them into town. "You have money with you?" asked Jirya

"Yeah, I'm good, and I can hold my money myself, thank you very much." Said Naruto

"I trust you." Said Jirya "You two have some fun while I see what I can find for rooms and at 7:00 meet me in front of the Happy Dragon Bar and Restaurant." He added and walked off.

Naruto turned to Sakura "So, what do you want to do?" he asked

2 HOURS OF PURE FUN LATER…

"Well, here's the Lucky dragon." Said Naruto "Oh, God." Said Naruto as he got closer to the entrance seeing Jirya talking animatedly to a pretty girl by the door, but then he got an idea. "Sakura, This would be a good time to show you one of the jutsus I was planning to teach you." Said Naruto who vanished instantly and reappeared behind Jirya with hands in the Tiger seal. "Konoha's Secret finger Taijutsu…" he started and rammed his fingers into Jirya's ass. "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" finished Naruto and Sent Jirya flying into the mouth of the dragon statue on the roof of the restaurant. "C'mon, Sakura-Chan, let's go have a good meal without this guy fawning over the waitresses" Said Naruto walking in. Sakura followed him but stopped looking in a specific place. "What is it?" asked Naruto

"Look over there." Said Sakura jerking her head over to a woman in a green jacket, she had long blonde hair, and a look in her eyes that spoke of happier times. She was talking in a whisper to a young woman with short brown hair and carried a dressed up pig.

"That's her?" asked Naruto

Sakura nodded, "I know that face anywhere."

"What do we do?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we could go up and talk to her." Said Sakura

Naruto sighed it wasn't what he had in mind, but right now it was the only option he could think of. But before he could lead sakura to the table, "RYU! Over here!" called a voice and Naruto looked up to see Tsunade waving to the two of them.

"Well, Let's do this." Said Naruto with a sigh and they walked over and sat down.

"It's been a long time, Ryu." Said Tsunade

"Well, for one thing you got me mixed up with my adoptive father." Said Naruto

"What?" asked Tsunade

"My name is Naruto Hayabusa, Ryu adopted me after my parent's death." Said Naruto

Tsunade and her companion's eyes went wide "I've heard rumors that Ryu adopted the son of the Fourth Hokage, but I never heard the child had returned to Konoha." She said

"I am the fourth Hokage's son." Said Naruto in barely over a whisper.

At that, Tsunade held out her hand and Naruto shook it "Well, Naruto, I'm Tsunade of the three legendary Sannin and this," she gestured to the woman sitting beside her "Is my friend Shizune and her pet pig Tonton."

"Yeah, we were looking for you." Said Naruto making Tsunade and her companion's eyes bulge out.

"You were?" asked Shizune

"We were with Ero-sennin, You would know him as Jirya, but he was doing something and I punished him for it." Explained Naruto

Tsunade sighed "What was he doing this time." She asked like she dreaded the answer

"Oh, talking to a random waitress at the door, so I pulled one of Kakashi's moves on him." Explained Naruto

"Well, If Jirya brought the Namikaze heir with him, it must mean that something is important." Said Shizune

"Yeah, Something very bad has happened." Said Sakura

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Ah, there you two are, Whoa, Tsunade, long time no see!" Said Jirya. But was met with a fist to the face from Sakura

"If you would be so kind as to go to the bar to order our food, Gama-slave, so we can get down to business!" yelled Sakura cracking her knuckles.

Tsunade was surprised. _This young girl has quite the punch, a little training and refinement and She could possibly surpass me!_ She thought looking at the Kunoichi who scared Jirya into doing whatever she said and scurried off to do as she demanded. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Asked Tsunade

"He wasn't that bad." Said Naruto "Just sometimes you need a leash on him."

Tsunade cracked up at that "Anyway, what happened in the leaf village?" she asked.

Naruto then looked very grim. "Tsunade-Sama, the third Hokage has died in battle trying to bring down Orochimaru, from what I was able to find out, severely crippling him." _That explains why he wanted my help_ thought Tsunade "Furthermore, the council has agreed to give you the appointment as the fifth Hokage." Explained Naruto Tsunade was silent for a long while, but the silence was broken when they heard Jirya's voice cry out in pain. Naruto Sighed, "I'd better check to see what he did now." he said getting up.

"I'll go with you." Said Tsunade. Jirya was on the floor staring in fear at two thugs flanking who seemed to be their boss.

"Well, the cavalry has arrived." said the middle man. "I should warn you, I was a Chunin of the Hidden Rain village.

Naruto smirked and turned to Sakura "Sakura, I think it's time I showed you the main technique I wanted to teach you." He said and crossed his forearms seemingly concentrating. All the while, energy started spiraling around him and suddenly he bolted off at the three bashing the heck out of them while Sakura and the others looked amazed.

"Such power." Said Sakura, amazed that her boyfriend had a technique this powerful ability in his arsenal.

Once Naruto was finished, the guy and his cronies skedaddled. "Let's get out of here before things get ugly." Said Naruto and they all left following Naruto back to the Nightsword.

---

You like?


	25. Inauguration

Chapter 26

Inauguration

The whole of Konoha stood before Hokage tower as Tsunade of the Sannin stood before them all wearing her traditional coat with the kanji for luck on it, the third Hokage's hat in her hand. "People Of Konoha, I hereby accept the responsibilities and duties of the title of Hokage and swear upon the name of my predecessor and my late Sensei, I will respect and uphold the Ideals and constitution of the Leaf village shinobi to the end of my days bearing this title." She declared proudly.

"And I'm sure you will." said Naruto as he stood by Sakura and Kakashi on his right side. And Hinata on his left in a wheelchair, apparently Neji had done some severe Damage to her Body so that she was reduced to using it. Apparently, that was until Tsunade came back.

**Flashback**

"Hmm…" said Tsunade as she examined Hinata with Her Chakra. "Yes, I can heal it, and if things go well, You will be able to return to your duties as a Ninja, however the treatments will take at least six treatments spread out over three months to fully work, after the second treatment, You should be able to return to training lightly, and after the fifth, You'll be able to take easy missions." She said.

"I'll take it." Said Hinata ready to do whatever it takes to return to becoming a ninja.

"Very Well, Hinata, the Treatment will begin Next week." Said Tsunade as she walked out.

**End Flashback**

She had had the first treatment two weeks ago; her father was delighted at the news. However Rock Lee was a sadder case, if surgery was to be done, there was a risk of death. But Even in the face of death, Rock Lee was still determined to become a Taijutsu Master and agreed to take the surgery, he was scheduled for Next Month, where she could find a slot in her currently busy schedule.

"Well, Well I never thought I'd actually see Lady Tsunade in person." Said Kiba, Hinata's new Boyfriend and they were crazy about each other. Heck, even Hisashi Voiced his approval, The boy was Talented, Loyal and Finally learned proper Hygiene since becoming a ninja, so he no longer smelled like crap, and he now had a civil tongue in his mouth.

"Kiba, She's our Hokage Not a Beauty pageant Winner, Besides, she's Jiraiya's age!" said Sakura which made Kiba shut up.

As they walked out of central Konoha to their respective homes or other places in town, an anbu came up to Naruto. "Hayabusa Naruto, Lady Hokage Wishes to see you."

"Understood." Said Naruto and Leaped off to Hokage tower.

Once he entered he saw Jirya leaning against the wall and Tsunade was looking serious. "Ah, Thanks for coming, Naruto, please, sit." Naruto sat

"Okay, Why did you call me here?" asked Naruto

"What I'm about to tell you is secret information that should not be spoken of outside this room, Understood?" said Tsunade. Naruto Nodded

"First off, You should know that there is an evil organization known as the Akatsuki that is after you, the reason they want you is because of the Kyubii's chakra, it seems that they want control of all the Biju, You already met Garra and his One tail beast, however there are seven other beasts, all are wanted by the Akatsuki, and you are on the top of their list because yours is the most powerful, all members of the Akatsuki are S-ranked missing Ninjas, one of them is was a shinobi of Konoha known as Itachi Uchiha."

"Figures he would join up with creeps like those after what he pulled." Replied Naruto.

"Actually, there is more to that than you think." Said Jirya. "You see, the founder of the Uchiha clan a man by the name of Madara Uchiha, wanted to be Hokage, but lost out for the title when he had an epic fight with the first in the final valley where you and Sauske had your fight too, Madara Lost and was presumed dead. It seemed he founded the Akatsuki; all the while the Uchiha clan was plotting to prepare to overthrow the Hokage and take over the village. Sarutobi had to do something so he told Itachi to wipe out the clan."

Naruto's mask moved as his jaw dropped. "But Sauske is still alive!" he said, "Did he escape?"

"No, Itachi let him live, he asked The Hokage to let him let Sauske live. "Itachi loved his little brother and didn't want him dead, he couldn't tell him this because it was filed as S-rank Top Secret."

Jiraiya finished by saying. "He joined my intelligence network and by order of the third Hokage, went undercover in the Akatsuki group and has been secretly compiling intelligence of them ever since." Explained Jiraiya "That is how we found out about them trying to gather the Biju, so I've decided to take you on a training tour of the shinobi lands. For the next two years we will train, gather intelligence, and if the chance comes nail an Akatsuki member or two." Naruto's face grew sad, he wanted to be with sakura some more, he never loved a woman like her, and to not see her for three years would poison his heart. Jiraiya noticed this and made an amendment to the plan. "Naruto, I'll tell you what, the Holidays are not far off and snow is starting to hit the ground, so We'll wait until after the 12 days of Christmas are over and we'll head out then, so you can spend Christmas with your girl, Deal?" offered Jiraiya

Naruto Nodded "I would at least like to spend Christmas with the girl I love." He replied

---

There you have it, that's the end of the Main fic, I have coming up next a holiday special as a holiday present to all my readers I hope you like it!


	26. Author's christmas special

Hello everyone, Tis the Day before Thanksgiving, and all throughout town Christmas craziness is already in the air making a certain Naruto Fanfic writer giddy with anticipation for the food and family in one Dining room! Here it is, My Christmas special to officially round off this fic before the time-skip! Enjoy!

Author's Christmas special

"Hmm, what to get for Sakura…" muttered Naruto as he went down the streets of Konoha, examining the various shops, "Naw, Christmas is a time for family and love, Nothing to do with the occupation your loved one is in." said Naruto as he saw a bear dressed in a Nurses uniform. But he stopped at a clothing store, a brilliantly red Fox fur coat stood on display in the window, he could instantly picture the beauty that was his Sakura gracefully walking through the snow in that coat, which seemed it was made jut for her. To keep himself from freezing in place fantasizing about his girlfriend in that coat and make it a reality, Naruto strode in to the Shop and asked for the price on the coat in the window.

"The fox Fur coat? I'm sorry but it has been sold, If you like I can show you some of the other things we have available." Said the lady at the counter

But before Naruto could respond a man came in looking very depressed. "Lady, I'd like to cancel the payment on the fox fur coat in the window, The woman I ordered it for dislikes any clothes made from an animal." Said the guy

"Did I forget to tell you that all the foxes that it was made from died of Natural causes?" asked the lady

"Either way, I don't want to upset my girlfriend this way so I want to return it."

"Sorry sir, I don't do refunds, but actually, this young man was asking about it so instead of returning it, why don't you give it to him."

Naruto smiled "Plus I'll pay you back the full cost of the coat right here and now." Said Naruto reaching for his wallet."

"Very well," said the man, accepting the money from Naruto.

Naruto left the store with the Jacket gift-wrapped.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN WITH SAKURA…

"I don't know, Ino, What should I get for Naruto?"

"Aw, C'mon You are the girlfriend of the hottest guy in Konoha, Why don't you—Hey, check this out!" said Ino pulling from the rack red and green Christmas Lingerie with jingle bells on the base of the shoulder straps an on the sides of the bottom half. "You could really make his Christmas Merry with this, and throw in a Santa hat and you would get him going crazy!"

"Ino, If you think I'm gonna wear that on Christmas morning, for him, I've got some new techniques I learned from Tsunade-Sensei that I've been Dying to test out!!" Said Sakura cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, Okay, Forehead, But at least do something seductive for him, you know who he's going to be traveling with, best get him ready."

Sakura thought for a moment. "I'll Obviously get him some Ichiraku coupons, You know how much he loves that place…"

Sakura skimmed the store and her eyes lay upon a book: _The Art of Dragon fire: 150 Fire style Jutsus recently developed and how to use them Ninja rank requirment Chunin+_ Sakura remembered Naruto Was originally a wind affinity, however once he signed the Dragons contract, he was imbued with the power of Fire which gave him a second affinity to fire, "Naruto could have some use from this." Said Sakura and picked up the book and went to pay for it.

Naruto and Ino parted ways out of the store Ino went home As for Sakura, She made It look like she was going home, after a quick walk until Ino was out of Sight, she returned to the store and went to buy that Lingerie that Ino was showing her. _Ino's Right for once_ she thought **Oh hell yeah we're going to make Naruto's Christmas one to remember!** Yelled inner Sakura

THE NEXT MORNING…

Naruto awoke but his eyes failed to open, he tried again to find some one was covering his eyes with hands. "Sakura?" he asked when he realized there was a body weight on top of him. The hands lifted off his eyes and he gazed upon a sight he was blown away by. Sakura was wearing the craziest Holiday Lingerie he had ever seen. "Sakura-Chan, You look beautiful but the Lingerie Is a nice try, but we're a bit young for that, it is a good idea for a later Christmas." He said and he kissed her.

"Then I'd best get dressed." Said Sakura and she left the bed and changed into a slinky red dress.

They came down to the living room where a sizable Christmas tree stood ready with their gifts to each other, Apparently, Naruto had some shadow clones prepare everything. "Here, My love, Is my gift to you, he said handing her the Box that contained the coat.

Sakura Went wide eyed at the coat. "Oh my god, Naruto-kun It's beautiful." She said trying it on, It seemed it was made just for her, it matched her body in height and width, and it was all very warm. Sakura embraced Naruto "Thank you, my precious love." She said letting go. "And I have two gifts to you." She added handing him an envelope and package. "Wow, Ramen Tickets and…" he said unwrapping the package "Oh, this should be interesting." Said Naruto gazing at the book.

All in all it was a merry Christmas But sadly, all good things must end. And so came the day Naruto would leave for a two year training trip with Jiraiya. Sakura was very depressed as he stood on the landing platform in his tight embrace once more for a while. "I promise to write every chance I get, I'll return even stronger, for you."

"Till we meet again my love." Said Sakura

"And when that happens it will be until death do us part." Said Naruto and with one final kiss, he turned to the Nightsword and walked up the platform to where Jiraiya was waiting the ramp came up, sealing the ship and the Nightsword went off into the snowy day.

"Till we meet again, my love." Said Sakura as she went to her shift at the hospital.


	27. Special thanks

Acknowledgments and thanks

Hi, I'm Dragon Ninja 1138, writer of Naruto Gaiden: Rise of a Shinobi, It's finally over, I know I've been updating like crazy but you should know that I've had almost the entire story written out before I even Joined this cool website. Now that The first party of my rewrite is Over, I would like to tell you some stories about the making of this story and how it came about.

I first got the Idea from when I read Akkido Umashido and thought the story was phenomenal, inspiring me to create my own Naruto and Ninja Gaiden cross over, which is the story you all have been reading.

I originally intended this to be a NaruHina fic, but after reading some of the M-rated NaruSaku fics I was converted halfway through this stories writing so I had to think of a way to turn this into a NaruSaku fic, If you recall, Neji really kicked Hinata's ass in the fic so badly she nearly had to quit being a ninja. After reading your reviews, and you asking me Not to kill Hinata Which a already had written down for about a month, I didn't want to loose my very valued readers so I had to go back into those parts and rewrite them before I posted that chapter. I had to Cut out many sections in future chapters and think of replacement material but I hope you liked it!

As for the comments I got early on in posting this story such as The Fourth Hokage's Name: Minato Namikaze, I did Know about that While I was writing this but I didn't know it would raise the hell it did, I'm sorry and I hope your satisfied with the changes to that.

When it came to the relationship part of It, I hope you all understand the pairing I put on it, A few were expecting a NaruHarem pairing story but I don't think I'll ever be able to pull that off, the only story I like that has that pairing is Akkido Umashido's Naruto Gaiden Fic.

Finally I'd like to thank some people and media works that gave me the Ideas for my story.

Akkido Umashido- for being the primary inspiration for My fic You rock!

Kyugan- in his Naruto Gaiden fic he has Naruto with the Kyubii's ability Kyugan, I modified it so it wouldn't look like I was copying

_The official Naruto fan book_ – Without this book the details about the Naruto Universe wouldn't be that well written, all places, ages of characters, even down to what ramen Naruto likes best is written here with various details about Konoha which made it in here, all places in the fic are taken from an official map of Konoha. Without this book I doubt it would be as good, Want a copy? It should be available in any store that sells Manga graphic Novels

- when there was something I needed about Ninja gaiden I nneded to find such as spelling of a name or looking up Items in the videogame Wiki

The Video Game _Star Wars: The Force Unleashed_ the ship the secret apprentice flies in The _rouge shadow_ was the inspiration for the ship that Naruto has later in the fic the Nightsword, we will see more of the Nightsword in the (yet to be named) sequel, Unlike in this fic it will have weapons mounted on it in the sequel.

And Finally thanks a great deal to ALL OF YOU: the loyal readers and those who Like my most regular Poster Gravenimage who posted almost every update I made and commented on my work, Hope to see you when I Begin the sequel!

Note about the Sequel: I am going to take a well deserved break from writing fanfics for the holiday season and most likely start it up after the New year, I will see the comments regularily as they flow in. Have a happy holidays


End file.
